Ya nada queda
by Krish2014
Summary: Elsa siente que su vida ya no es importante. Su inmortalidad le habia quitado todo, a Anna, a Kristoff y a todos lo que quería. Sumida en un sueño eterno que ella misma se autoimpone... ¿Pero quien la despierta? 2 EXTRAS SUBIDOS! HISTORIA TERMINADA.
1. Chapter 1

Elsa suspiro, desde que su hermana y el esposo de esta fallecieron se sentía tan sola.

Luego de los veintiunos se dio cuenta que había dejado de envejecer, mas todos a su lado se envejecían con el pasar de los años y ella… ella seguía igual.

Hace diez años que su hermana falleció, hace poco su único nieto murió sin poder tener descendencia. Sus ojos azules se cerraron con dolor mientras una ligera lagrima recorría su mejilla… estaba sola en el mundo, ya nada importaba. Suspiro y volvió a entrar a su castillo de hielo, ya no importaba si comía o no, su figura jamás cambiaba.

Hace más de un año dejo de comer y beber y nada pasaba, ella seguía viva… ni siquiera Olaf le quedaba ¡nada de nada! Sentía furia y tristeza.

Entro a un salón que estaba varios kilómetros bajo tierra, con un movimiento deshizo todo su palacio. Las murallas y paredes se cayeron, nada quedo del fornido castillo… pero ella estaba segura ahí dentro, en este lugar donde nadie llegaba, en este lugar donde estaría sola por siempre. Si no podía morir… prefería vivir sin la noción del tiempo, ya no tenía por qué vivir o porque seguir sintiendo el tiempo. Se recostó sobre el bloque de hielo y miro la habitación por última vez… cerro los ojos e invoco su poder… sus ojos se cerraron y ella quedo encerrada en un sueño gélido, congelada, pero dormida… para siempre.

Pasaron los siglos y siglos, luego milenios y ella seguía ahí, sin despertar, sin ser encontrada.

El sueño era totalmente negro, no sentía, no escuchaba, no pasaba nada por la mente de la rubia platinada. Se repente algo la saco de eso.

Sintió una brisa cálida en su cara y abrió levemente los ojos, algo estaba mal ¡debía quedar dormida para siempre! Frunció el ceño y se sentó, fue una sorpresa al ver en las paredes de hielo solido flores… si, eran flores. Eran rosas, jazmines, pensamientos… ¡era imposible! No estaban congeladas para nada, miro para afuera de su "cama" y su sorpresa fue mayor al ver pasto ¡sobre el hielo! Habían crecido en una rendija y en grietas del suelo ¡imposible! Trato de ver algo.

De repente un ruido se escuchó… miro para atrás y noto que algo se escondió. Se acercó y pudo notar dos largas orejitas de cachorro de conejo o liebre, mas esta se escondió más.

–tranquilo animalito, no te hare daño- hablo con ternura para que esa criatura saliera de su escondite. El ser dejo ver su cabecita, era una liebre marroncita y de ojos profundamente turquesas, la miraban con miedo ¡parecía una niña! Tenía la estatura de una niña de cuatro años pero la forma de una liebre, además que estaba parada en dos patas y la miraba con ojos de cachorrito.

Elsa quedo en shock un momento pero luego se repuso, si su magia existía, también podía haber animales humanos ¿o no?

-¿hola?- hablo la reina de las nieves. La hermosa pequeña la miro unos segundos

–Hola- dijo con tono infantil un poco más confiada. La niña salto hacia otro lugar y una flor salió de esta

-¿Quién eres?- murmuro Elsa, la tristeza que le pesaba se había ido, estaba interesada en esa niña que la había despertado con sus poderes, al parecer, cálidos. La niña bajo sus hermosos ojos y suspiro tratando de mantener las lágrimas

–No sé, no tengo padres y soy una criatura mágica inmortal…- la niña la miro ahora con entusiasmo -¿quieres ser mi amiga?- pregunto mientras estiraba sus patitas peludas hacia la mujer mayor que ella. Elsa le sonrió con dulzura, al parecer ambas estaban en lo mismo: habían perdido todo.

Asintió con cariño y se agacho en el suelo para quedar a su altura

–está bien… mi nombre es Elsa- dijo mientras le acariciaba su orejita

–Elsa- repitió la niña

–Y creo que te pondremos… ¿Jazmín?- dijo lo último algo dudosa

-¡Jazmín!- la niña repitió pero luego se pasó una mano por su boquita –pero no solo hago flores- dijo saltando y haciendo un montón de nieve. Ella no pudo evitar sonreír

-¿tienes muchos poderes?- pregunto cariñosa. La niña asintió –tu nombre será Iris- hablo de nuevo la joven reina

-¡sí!- exclamo -¡mi nombre será Iris!- y como no habían hecho en mucho tiempo ambas empezaron a reír.

Ahora ambas estaban afuera y Elsa la miraba jugar, era una niña tan tierna e inocente como Anna, era tan valiente como Kristoff, tan cariñosa como Olaf y le gustaban las zanahorias como Sven. Sonrió mientras sentía los copos de nieve sobre su cabello…

Ahora tenía una razón para vivir… y esta vez se iba a encargar de no perderla.

**Esto iba a ser un drable u one-shot, aún no se la diferencia realmente! Pero tengo un segundo capítulo, pero será dramático e Iris ya tendrá trescientos años, es decir parecerá una joven de unos dieciocho. Ojala les haya agradado!**

**Saludos **


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de Frozen no me pertenecen, y doy gracias al cielo por eso… **

**Otra cosa, el anterior capitulo era familia, ahora le toca tragedia :( are un tercer capitulo :D si comentan... claro XD ¡Saludos!**

El cielo estaba claro… pero lo que más le sorprendía es que había sol ¿estaban por llegar a la cima de la montaña y había sol? Su corazón se aceleró y sintió el temor apoderarse de sus sentidos…

¿Acaso ella… ¡no! ¡Ella debía estar bien! Mas en ese momento sus patas sintieron el pasto ¡el pasto! ¡Debía haber nieve!... sintió sus ojos humedecerse y empezó a correr. Escucho su nombre en boca de sus acompañantes que habían quedado atrás, pero eso no importaba.

Sus patas temblaban de lo fuerte que iba, sus ojos se empañaron. Grito su nombre en un ruego desesperado ¡no, no, no! Ella debía estar bien. La angustia de perderla le erizo los pelos e hiso que los latidos del corazón empezaron a pesarle.

Sintió como las rocas lastimaban sus patas, pero siguió corriendo. Sus ojos turquesas miraban a los costados nervioso, con miedo, buscando algo.

Sintió su corazón detenerse al ver el gran e imponente castillo de hielo totalmente destruido ¡esto no podía estar pasando! Sentía que cada latido dolía, su respiración eran punzadas constantes.

Se levantó quedando erguida y levantando las orejas para escuchar algo para encontrarla… nada.

Sintió de vuelta su nombre, pero esa no era la voz que estaba buscando.

De pronto se detuvo, vio algo celeste en la poca nieve que quedaba entre las ruinas del castillo, la reconoció de inmediato.

Corrió hacia allí con el corazón en la garganta y sintiendo un dolor inmenso en todo su cuerpo.

Grito de nuevo su nombre antes de llegar a su lado, estaba en el suelo, su trenza platinada al costado y sus ojos azules cerrados.

La joven se arrodillo al lado de la rubia platino y la movió con su pata, al hacerlo un charco de sangre quedo al descubierto. Acerco su rostro al pecho de la reina con esperanza de sentir su respiración, con la tenue idea de que abriera los ojos y le dijera que estaba bien.

Pero no siente su respiración… ¿acaso estaba muer…? ¡No!

Ella la llama, le grita, pero la reina del hielo se niega a contestar

-¡ELSA!- grita mientras su rostro se llena de lágrimas y alguien la abraza por detrás tratando de alejarla y calmarla -¡NO! ¡NO!- grita histérica haciendo fuerza para zafarse

-Compañera…- susurra el chico que la acompañaba tratando de darle ánimo

-Elsa…- susurro la joven antes de abrazarse a sí misma y caer en la inconciencia

El rostro fino Elsa muestra cierta angustia, porque aun sin estar viva, sigue odiando ser ahora ella la que deja sola en su inmortalidad a alguien más.

**Ok, esto salió de la nada, esta Iris, puede ser q esto no tenga mucho sentido, pero me aventure a escribirlo luego de la anterior idea… gracias "F"! perdón por el error del anterior capitulo, sorry, no me di cuenta! Es que lo tenía escrito en papel y cuando a la pase a la compu estaba apurada… Perdón! Ojala este no tenga errores y saludos!**

**Gracias a todos los que comentaron, si no los nombro es q no tengo tiempo :D**

**Otra cosa! recuerden q Elsa es inmortal... ¿pero estara realmente muerta? ¿quieren saberlo? Si quieren hago otro :D**


	3. Chapter 3: Mi triste pasado

**Los personajes de Frozen no me pertenecen…**

**Mi primer capítulo era familia, el segundo tragedia… y este es… (Se escuchan tambores)**

"**Mi pasado" (es triste)**

Oscuridad. Eso era lo que había…estaba en el vacío, sin nada, sin nadie, _sola_… otra vez.

¿Estaba muerta? No había forma de saberlo, pero no podía estar muerta… lo último que recordaba era… ¡o! ¡Elsa! Pronto su ingenua calma llego a su fin, se sentía desesperada, solo quería volver abrir los ojos y que nada de esto hubiera pasado. Porque era culpa suya…

No debió haber dejado a Elsa sola…

_Iris…_

No debió haberse ido a ese viaje donde luego conoció a sus acompañantes, entre ellos a Áster. Le había prometido volver en dos días, pero había pasado una semana…

_Iris… despierta…_

Debió haber estado hay para ayudarla ¿Qué clase de hija era? Solo punzadas de dolor podía sentir, puesto a que en tanta oscuridad no se podía ver nada… ¿Dónde estaba?

_Iris… despierta… tú puedes hacerlo…_

Pronto su cuerpo le empezó a arder, se sentía mareada, se sentía sola… como hace tanto tiempo no se sentía. No tenía a nadie, a nada. Estaba sola, como en un comienzo.

De pronto sintió que caía, que empezaba a caer por ese hueco sin fondo, por fin sus ojos pudieron distinguir algo. Estaba cayendo en picada hacia una luz, una pequeña, pero muy lejana.

De pronto sintió su propia respiración y los tenues latidos de su corazón. Adonde fuera que estuviera cayendo ya no importaba. Estando sola otra vez ¿Qué sentido tenía la inmortalidad? Cerró los ojos esperando el impacto del final, ligeras lágrimas empezaron a sentirse en sus mejillas, mientras miles de recuerdos se aglomeraban en su mente

_-Cuando vine por primera vez aquí encontré que solo había nieve y hielo…- _contaba bastante contenta una pequeña liebre de unos cuatro años saltando alrededor de la joven de vestido de hielo_ –Yo antes era humana ¿sabes? Pero me morí y aquí yo estoy ¿no es divertido? Yo creo que sí, de todas formas morir es aburrido- _parloteaba la pequeña bastante feliz de poder conversar por fin con alguien. Elsa no pudo evitar reír levemente, hace veinte minutos la niña hablaba sin parar, de los lugares que conoció, que al parecer no era una inmortal física, mas al parecer era un espíritu porque solía traspasar a las personas y luego empezaba a divagar por lugares donde su infantil mente la llevaba. Que parecida a Anna era… no pudo evitar suspirar con melancolía al recordar a su hermana

_-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estas triste? Hoye…- _la niña salto hacia la joven haciendo que esta la alzara_ –sé que aburro con mi parloteo, pero jamás había hecho ponerse triste a alguien ¿ok? Esto es algo nuevo…- _dijo rascándose la orejita. Elsa ahogo una risita por la inocencia de la niña y negó con la cabeza dejándola en el suelo y limpiándose rápidamente una lagrima

_-Me haces recordar a mi hermana…- _murmuro con melancolía. La niña la miro con sus ojos turquesas con curiosidad, Elsa suspiro paras seguir su relato_-Ella era lo que más amaba en este mundo, por protegerla estuve encerrada trece años… Pero ella no era inmortal y falleció- _suspiro cortando el relato con un nudo en la garganta

_-Yo sé que era humana y que me morí, porque no he encontrado otra explicación. Mi único recuerdo de mi misma humana era que era una niña de cuatro años, mi cabello negro me llegaba a la cintura y tenía este arco con flechas en mis manos- _dijo mostrando la pequeña arma a la reina. Esta se inclinó a verla mejor, era un arco con grabados, los cuales parecían ser de un águila, en los costados tenía dos zafiros que brillaban y el medio estaban forrado con oro_ –Esta cosa no me sirvió para defenderme- _dijo la niña algo apenada_ –Mi hermana mayor tenía diecisiete años… ellas… ella practicaba brujería, hechizos, controlar gente… y venenos. Los cuales todos huso en mi- _Elsa miro aterrada a la pequeña ¿Cómo rayos su hermana tuvo el corazón para hacerle eso a una niña de cuatro años?_ –Yo no me moría… y ella no sabía porque- _la pequeña bajo sus ojos, hacia sus ahora peluditas patas color marroncito _–Recuerdo que ella me llevo a una cueva, me encadeno… y luego soltó a las serpientes…- _Elsa contuvo la respiración y se arrodillo abrazando a la pequeña_ –Sus venenos no fueron suficientes…- _murmuro la niña mientras sus ojos se empañaban de lágrimas -_Me dolía, si… gritaba… pero no me moría. Siguió probando… hasta que enloqueció- _murmuro lo último_ –Yo estaba destrozada…- _sollozo levemente apoyada en la reina que trataba de reconfortarla, mas no interrumpió su relato ya que sentía que la pequeña debía desahogarse_ –Mi padre bajaba todas las noches a vernos, a verme encadenada y a ver todas las pruebas que hacia mi hermana conmigo… jamás levanto un dedo o una palabra para detenerla- _La reina sintió su corazón acelerarse ¿Cómo un padre podía hacer todo eso? La pequeña se había quedado callada

_-¿Y tu madre?- _murmuro apenas

_-Mami había muerto dos inviernos atrás…- _murmuro_ –Padre la asesino…- _fue el susurro. Elsa no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto, sentía ira, enojo… tristeza_ –Él decía que yo era un monstro… porque era totalmente inmune a cualquier veneno…- _Elsa la miro, por tener poderes de hielo muchos la habían creído monstro, pero jamás sus padres… jamás su hermana_ –Lo veía sonreír por sus penas y me decía que yo era la causa de la muerte de mi madre- _la niña dejo que algunas lágrimas recorrieran su rostro, abrazándose mas a Elsa_ –lo dijo tantas veces, mientras estuve encerrada en esa prisión… que llegue a creérmelo…- _la niña prácticamente se rompió apenas termino de decir eso, rompió en llanto entre los brazos de la joven que solo alcanzo a abrazarla más y besar con cariño su cabeza y murmurarle cosas dulces

_-Si no quieres seguir…- _murmuro la reina, la niña negó con la cabeza dando a entender que seguiría hablando, Elsa suspiro abrazándola con más fuerza, tratando de aislarla de su dolor

_-Una noche…- _murmuro de nuevo la pequeña con su voz empañada por el llanto_ -Mi hermana entro en sus ataques de ira… entro a mi celda por primera vez y me tomo por el cabellos… luego recuerdo dolor, puesto a que tenía los ojos vendados…- _ella trago en seco_ –luego cuando me los quito solo había sangre, me dijo que estaba cansada que no me muriera y que si sus venenos no funcionaban… ellas lo haría- _Elsa abrió los ojos aterrada_ –Me mato con la misma arma con la cual mamá me defendió… no sé cómo o porque, pero una tribu de animales humanos encontraron mi cuerpo aun intacto cientos de años después, eso lo sé porque _Tata _me lo conto- _Elsa frunció levemente el ceño, no sabía quién era ella, pero prefirió no interrumpir el relato de la pequeña_ –también me conto que les pareció raro todo, porque aun incluso mi arco y flechas seguían intactos… ellos fueron mi primera familia…- _murmuro. Elsa suspiro un poco aliviada, por lo menos si había sufrido con su familia de verdad con ellos menos ¿verdad?_ –para revivirme me volvieron uno de ellos, ya que mi espíritu no había podido salir de mi cuerpo y cayo como en un "sueño eterno", pero mi cuerpo ya no podía ser reparado- _la niña suspiro_ –no sé cómo lo hicieron, pero con su magia lograron restaurar mi cuerpo mezclándolo con el ADN de una de las liebres hembras jóvenes… lo único que quedo intacto de mí fueron mis ojos… ella era Tata, la que se encargó de cuidarme…- _la niña trago_ –un año después… la tribu fue atacada y yo logre escapar… viví y trate de seguir, porque si no el esfuerzo que hiso mi verdadera familia por sacarme se hay hubiera sido totalmente en vano…-_

**Saliendo un rato de todo esto, ¿Qué opinan sobre el yaoi? En lo personal no me desagrada… pero ¿a ustedes? ¿Les molestaría un personaje gay? ¡Iris por supuesto no! Pero que tuviera algún amigo así… ¿les molestaría? Solo digo, no significa que lo pondré Xb **

**Por cierto, cuando las conversaciones están **_**de esta forma**_** quiere decir que estamos en un recuerdo :D **

**Volviendo…. **

**Iris tiene todo un pasado muy triste detrás de ella, hay cosas que le pasaron y las retiro para no hacer tan dolorosos los recuerdos. Ella solo está contando partes, dejando algunas de lado que aún no se atreve a contar :( pobre pequeña…**

**En el próximo capítulo veremos más recuerdos de la pequeña, la verdad me gusta ponerlos así. Pero ¿Quién era la/él que la llamaba en un principio? ¿Qué es esa luz? ¿Elsa estará viva e Iris podrá salir de la inconciencia? Por cierto… ¿Quién es Áster? A ver si lo adivinan, porque él es de una película ¡vamos! ¡Es fácil! Este salió más largo ¿no?**

**:D por cierto, cuando dije que Elsa era inmortal jamás dije que no podía morir, si a las criaturas inmortales no se las pudiera matar ¿Cómo haríamos con los vampiros? XD Ustedes deciden si la continuo o no… tratare de actualizar en cuanto pueda :D**

**Gracias a:**

**PeterH**

**F**

**Gorgino**

**Yara Sosa**

**Y a todos los que están leyendo esto :D Recuerden que ustedes son los que deciden si continuo! ¡Saludos y que tengas buenos días! (o noches, o tardes, o amaneceres o… etc.) **

**Tratare de actualizar el lunes :) Subi "eso" de K+ a T porque aun no estoy muy segura de como se manejan esos XD Saludos :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Arendelle

**Los personajes de Frozen no me pertenecen… pero mis OC sí! Hoy será…**

"**Arendelle"**

Ya habían pasado algunos meses desde que encontró a su simpática amiguita, Iris le había contado alguna que otra cosa de su madre y también le había comentado que no recordaba ninguno de sus dos nombres anteriores. Ambas se habían quedado en la montaña del norte donde Elsa rearmo su castillo y a malvadisco, para poder vivir tranquilas

-_Y cuando salí del río, luego de que todo término… los traspase, creo que morí dos veces, mas no soy una criatura física y al mismo tiempo lo soy, es confuso ¿no?- _recordaba bastante bien las palabras de la pequeña Iris. Tenía que admitir que su historia le había dejado un sabor amargo en la boca ¿Qué clase de familia se mata entre sí? Aunque también tenía curiosidad de saber porque tenía resistencia a los distintos venenos y esos poderes estacionales, pero no se animaba a preguntarle, la verdad no quería incomodar a su hora nueva amiga

-¡_Elsa! ¡Elsa!- _grito la niña corriendo hacia la reina y saltando feliz, Elsa se dio vuelta abrazando a la pequeña niñita

_-¿Qué pasa cariño?- _pregunto con dulzura mientras la abrazaba

-_Que jamás hemos salido hacia otro lugar de tu montaña… ¡ven! ¡Vamos a la ciudad_!- dijo feliz mientras saltaba. Elsa la miro confundida, la verdad no había visto Arendelle… ¿desde hace cuánto? ¿Trescientos años? ¿Quinientos? ¿O milenios? No pudo evitar dar un suspiro, no sabía si podría bajar hacia ese pueblo donde había tenido todo y el tiempo se los quito

-_no lo sé cariño… hace tiempo que no he bajado hacia mi antiguo hogar, hacia mi castillo…-_ suspiro acariciándole la cabecita. La niña la miro confusa

_-¿castillo? ¡Elsa! ¡En la ciudad no hay castillos!_- rio la niña saltando –_A mí no me ven, así que… yo no tengo problema en ir… pero tu…-_ la niña la rodeo mientras se pasaba la mano por la barbilla -¡ya se!- dijo con victoria mientras saltaba a su alrededor _-¡hazte un pantalón y una campera con capucha y póntela! ¡Vamos, con tus poderes puedes!_- dijo aplaudiendo mientras se alejaba un poco. Elsa la miro sorprendida ¿pantalón? ¡Eso solo los usaban los hombres! ¡Cualquiera que la viera así la creería travesti!

-_Pero… todas las mujeres usamos vestidos…-_ murmuro tapándose un poco la boca. La pequeña dejo escapar una carcajada ante la mirada asustada de Elsa

_-¡Elsa! ¡Estuviste dormida demasiado tiempo!_- la niña de pronto paro y suspiro poniéndose algo seria, pasándose las patitas por su cabeza, pegando sus orejas a su nuca, preocupada ¿Cómo podía decirle que su pueblo, _su reino, _ya no existía dándole paso a una ciudad moderna? Se tapó la boquita con ambas manos y la platinada la miro algo preocupada –_Tu _Arendelle_ no existe- suspiro apenada la niña._

Elsa la miro incrédula y con duda antes de suspirar, pasándose la mano por su cabellera atada en trenza. Haciendo gala de su majestuosidad camino hacia un lugar donde se podría ver su antiguo reinado, cerró los ojos y suspiro… se asomó.

Al abrirlos pego un grito

_-¡Dioses!-_ grito asustada corriendo hacia donde estaba la pequeña _-¡no iremos ahí!-_ dijo resuelta – _¡Es demasiado peligroso! ¡Las casas son altas y son rectangulares! ¡Las calles tienen algo! ¡¿Has visto esos… esos dinosaurios que pasan por la calle en cuatro ruedas?! ¡Podrían comerte!_- dijo alarmada mientras negaba con la cabeza. La niña dejo escapar una carcajada…

-_Elsa…_- le susurro haciendo que la joven le hiciera caso –_Esta es la ciudad… y no son dinosaurios, son autos… y las casas altas y rectangulares son edificios, y lo que tienen las calles es asfalto y están pintadas con líneas amarrillas… te puedo mostrar todo lo que hay ahora… solo déjame mostrarte… lo que el tiempo convirtió…-_ dijo mirándola con ojos de cachorrito haciendo suspirar a la reina. Elsa lo dudo un poco antes de asentir, después de todo ¿Qué tan cambiado podría estar el mundo? Haciéndole caso a la pequeña, se hizo un pantalón y una campera con capucha para ocultar su rostro. Suspiro y asintió dejando que la pequeña empezara a guiar el camino hacia… _Arendelle actual…_

.

Elsa estaba sorprendida de la cantidad de gente que había en todos lados, todo estaba tan cambiado… y en vez de su palacio había un gran casa a la cual llamabas _hotel de cinco estrellas,_ por lo que Iris le había explicado era lo mismo que cuando ella vivía pero con más clase… ¿pero qué tipo de clase es hacer un hotel sobre el palacio del lugar? ¡Qué mal educados!

-_hace tiempo que tu castillo de piedra se derrumbó Elsa… lo siento…- _dijo mientras saltaba por el lugar. La rubia platinada la miro y asintió mientras seguían caminando_ -Cuando yo llegue ya no existía… - _explico como que si de turistas se trataran_ –Fui a la montaña del norte porque aquí hay leyendas sobre ti y tus poderes… muchos rumores decían que te encontrabas sepultada a miles de kilómetros bajo tierra y que solo el beso de amor verdadero te despertaría ¡ja!- _dijo burlonamente la niña_ – ¡Amor verdadero! ¡Si cómo no! ¿Qué clase de príncipe se aprovecha de que la dama este dormida para robarle un beso y luego pedirle casamiento? ¡Y luego uno se pregunta porque se divorcian!- _dijo la niña mientras resoplaba. Elsa no pudo evitar dar una risita mientras trataba de entender todo lo que la pequeña decía _-¡Además! ¡Puaj! ¡Besar a un extraño! No sé porque todos los cuentos dicen con el beso de amor verdadero… ¡se resuelve un pepino! ¡Un beso no resuelve nada! ¡Ni para lavarse los dientes sirve!- _decía la pequeña perdiéndose en otros temas_ -¡Blanca nieves se despertó porque el beso le dio asco y cuando trato de escupir salió el trocito de manzana! ¡No por el beso!- _se quejó la niña_ -¿o acaso viste que Rapunzel con un beso se desasió de la bruja? ¡No! ¿Acaso el beso pudo evitar que la bella durmiente se pinchara? ¡No! ¿Acaso el beso saco a Rapunzel de la torre? ¡No! ¿O acaso la princesa Mérida tuvo que casarse para ser feliz para siempre? ¡No!- _la niña salto hacia un cajón para parecer más alta_ –no sé porque tanto lio con los hombres… todos son ¡puaj!- _dijo haciendo cara de asco_ –nosotras estamos mejor solas… que ellos se busquen a otra para fregar la ropa, más que mujeres parecemos la suplente de su mamá- _

Elsa rio ante las frases de la pequeña, la verdad le divertían esos cambios tan drásticos en las conversaciones… más de pronto se apoyó en un caja con borde filoso y se cortó. Iris dejo su monologo y se le acerco aturdida al ver la sangre

_-¡hay que conseguir una venda!- _dijo rápidamente saliendo saltando por un callejón, pero en seguida vuelve _-¡no! ¡Has una tú!- _

Elsa no pudo evitar reír levemente mientras suspiraba y se hacía una venda de hielo acariciando con la mano sana la cabecita de la niña que se acurrucaba contra ella mimosa…

_._

_._

_._

De pronto toda la luz la alumbro, ella se pasó una pata por los ojos porque esa luz blanca la lastimaba

-Iris… vuelve… despierta- el susurro masculino se volvió a escuchar. Iris tembló levemente antes de abrir levemente los ojos encontrándose con unos increíbles ojos de color verde. Pero no eran los de Áster, si no uno menos oscuros. Al acostumbrarse a la luz pudo verlo mejor

-Caspian…- susurro parpadeando. El chico era alto, pero no tanto como Áster, era moreno y su cabello era negro y algo alborotado, sus ojos eran de color verde intenso y en su espalda llevaba dos hermosas alas blancas de ángel…estaba vestido como un chico normal de dieciocho años. Él era un antiguo amigo, prácticamente era el centro de unión entre el cielo y la tierra… él era hijo de un ángel con un humano…

-¿y los guardianes?- pregunto ella aun algo adormilada

-Salieron…- murmuro

-El… ¡Elsa!- grito incorporándose de repente, haciendo que le duela el abdomen –Elsa…- murmuro antes de bajar sus ojos y sentir ganas de volver a la oscuridad de donde había venido -¡Elsa!- grito de repente en un ataque de histeria, levantándose de un salto. Mas las imagines volvieron a su mente haciéndola derrumbarse en el suelo temblando. Caspian se acercó a ella de manera tranquila y se arrodillo en un lado poniéndole la mano en el hombro

-Iris… Elsa esta solo en coma… está en coma, pero viva…-

**¡Hola! Tengo que decir que Iris tiene amigos, los iremos conociendo… y también en el próximo capítulo veremos el recuerdo de Iris de como conoció a Caspian… ¡así que seguiremos viendo recuerdos! ¡Siiiiii! (por lo menos para mí es bueno) **

**Iris esta en la edad donde algunos niños les parece asqueroso el amor XD por eso dice esas cosas, me aprecio divertido**

**No pude evitar poner a los guardianes de Rise of the guardians ¿han visto la película? y si Áster es el conejo de pascua. Dejaron a los amigos de Iris cuidando el lugar, que vagos! Así que pronto conoceremos a:**

**-Harry**

**-Sira**

**-Lilith**

**-Diana**

**-Milo **

**-Creo y tal vez… Deimon (de este no estoy segura)**

**Que son su grupo de amigos. Por favor, no sean demasiado malos con mis OC, a ellos los quiero mucho! Y tengo escrita su propia historia, pero como solo aparecen puros OC y algunas pocas veces Elsa… no sé si publicarla o no. Veremos que tal les va a nuestros amigos aquí en esta historia :)**

**Saludos a:**

**F**

**Yara Sosa**

**Zag**


	5. Chapter 5: Caspian

**Lamento la tardanza, las explicaciones abajo. En este capitulo hay dos a la vez, así que es bastante largo :D**

**Los personajes no me perteneces**

**El capítulo de hoy… "Caspian…"**

Iris se levantó apenas escucho eso, dándose vuelta a enfrentar al moreno

-No es cierto…- murmuro incrédula –yo la vi… ¡yo la vi ahí!- pego un pequeño gritito. No quería ilusionarse para luego perderla sin más, no quería sufrir dos veces

-estaba muy mal cuando llego… más está estable, solo no sabemos que despertara… ven a verla… si te sientes preparada, tal vez no te guste lo que veas…- murmuro con ternura. Iris lo miro directamente a los ojos y suspiro asintiendo. Caspian le sonrió con dulzura antes de ayudarla a levantarse y empezar a caminar hacia la sala donde estaba la rubia platinada.

Iris lo miro, pensar que lo conoció cuando apenas era un niño… y ahora había crecido, todos habían crecido… Suspiro levemente ¿Dónde estarían sus amigos ahora?

-Harry está cuidando a Elsa…- murmuro Caspian ligeramente. Iris sonrió de manera picara, le encantaba molestar a Caspian con el bello chico

.

.

.

-_Es muy lindo caminar por todo aquí…- _decía la liebre ya de doce años mientras saltaba alrededor de la reina de las nieves que le sonreía. Ambas estaban del otro lado de la montaña, en un valle verde pero aun así frio, así que no molestaba a ninguna de las dos

_-La verdad es bastante tranquilo saber que hay lugares donde no hay tanta gente- _suspiro la rubia platinada mientras miraba las flores que había en este lugar_ –Nunca había estado aquí- _dijo sincera. La liebre salto hacia una de las rocas tratando de atrapar un mosquito que la estaba molestando

_-Ojala no sea territorio de alguien, porque si no…- _dijo la pequeña mientras ponía una flecha en su arco y señalaba a los costados con insistencia

_-Nosotras seriamos las intrusas cariño- _dijo divertida mientras la ayudaba a guardar su arco y las flechas en (¿?) lo que siempre llevaba en la espalda

_-Pero creo que no hay nadie- _dijo la niña oliendo el viento y moviendo sus orejas tratando de escuchar algo. Pero al notar todo normal suspiro y se tranquilizó poniendo el mantel para el picnic en el pasto. Elsa sonrió dejando la canasta con la comida en medio del mantel celestes con bordados blancos y un dibujo hilado que hacia la alusión a un copo_ de nieve._

Ambas se divirtieron mucho, luego de comer guardaron todo y se fueron. Volvieron por tres días más, pero en el cuarto vinieron sin comida

_-Este lugar se siente…- _más de pronto Iris paro de hablar alzando sus orejas_ -¡escuche algo!- _dijo irguiéndose lo más posible para ver quién era el causante del sonido. En un árbol un chico vestido con un pantalón y una remera marrón, y con el pelo, las miraba. El niño de unos nueve años saco una daga de su pantalón y se la tiro con decisión hacia una de las patas de la liebre.

Iris vio el objeto cortante yendo hacia ella y salto corriéndose a tiempo. Levanto su mirada turquesa furiosa y apunto hacia el árbol, más de pronto algo le cayó encima empezando una pelea

_-¡Iris!- _dijo Elsa liberando sus poderes y golpeando a lo que sea que las estaba atacando, al ver que el chico quedo lejos de la liebre lo inmovilizo con hielo contra un árbol, poniéndole hielo en los tobillos y en las muñecas. El pequeño moreno las veía furioso

_-¿Por qué nos atacaste?- _quiso saber Elsa mientras levantaba las manos y lo veía mejor. Iris lo tenía apuntado con su arco

_-Es tan solo un niño- _susurro Iris mirando al moreno que la miro de mala forma tratando de zafarse

_-¡Soltadme!- _grito hecho una furia mientras hacía fuerza. Elsa e Iris se miraron entre ellas, para luego volver su vista hacia el niñito. Este parecía normal, pero su carita se veía sucia con algo de tierra y sus pies estaban descalzos, sus manos tenían algunos rasguños y su ropa parecía cuidada

_-Te soltare… pero te portaras bien- _dijo Elsa acercándose

_-¡no!- _grito el niño mientras trataba de hacer más fuerza. Elsa trato de acercarse con un paño húmedo para poder limpiarle la cara, pero el niño desplego dos grandes alas de ángel, soltándosedel hielo de sus manos. Más estas parecían estar sucias, puesto a que estaban medias marroncitas

_-no te haremos daño…- _hablo la liebre mirando al chico que ahora trataba de liberar sus pies, en las manos parecía que le habían quedado como esposas

_-¡si lo harán!- _dijo el niño mirándolas de manera furiosa_ -¡ustedes quieren capturarme y usar mis plumas para no sé qué!- _grito histérico. Ambas se miraron, el niño las confundía con cualquier otra persona. Pero el niño se veía mal, estaba muy asustado y podría terminar haciéndose daño a él mismo. Elsa se le acerco y el trato de golpearla pero no llego

_-Lo siento mucho niñito… pero si no lo hago… te lastimaras- _dijo antes de golpearlo con un poco de hielo en un punto, haciendo que el pequeño caiga totalmente desmayado al suelo.

Iris se le acerco con cuidado y toco su mejilla. El niño murmuro algo entre sueños mientras se movía levemente. Elsa llego hasta él y lo alzo con cuidado de no lastimarlo, acomodándole con dulzura las alas que no parecían estar en el mejor estado

_-Sera mejor llevarlo al palacio- _dijo la reina mientras hacia un camino de hielo hasta su palacio. La liebre la siguió de cerca mirando con curiosidad al pequeño niño.

Al llegar Elsa lo dejo en una cama, para luego entrar con algunas cosas, Iris la ayudaba a traerlas. Ambas se sentaron alrededor del inconsciente niño. La rubia platinada acaricio con dulzura la carita morena del niño y empezó a limpiarla con un paño humedecido con agua caliente, encontró que tenía pequeños raspones cerca del cuello y debajo de la oreja derecha, además de que su cabello se notaba mal cortado.

El hielo de sus muñecas y sus tobillos fue retirado.

Luego empezó a limpiar sus brazos, donde si tenía algunas vendas que se notaba que hace rato no cambiaban. Iris se tapó los ojos al notar una herida que recorría todo el brazo, hasta la muñeca. Elsa abrió los ojos con asombro y la reviso, estaba hecha con una espada, ella frunció el ceño ¿Qué clase de hombre sigue usando una espada en estas apocas? La limpio con cuidado antes desinfectarla, el niño frunció el ceño puesto a que le ardía. Luego de haberla limpiado bien, la cubrió con una venda nueva.

Sus piececitos parecían maltratados, con algunas cortaduras a los costados. También los limpio y desinfecto. Cuando el niño despertara y no se asustara lo haría bañarse, no porque estuviera demasiado sucio, pero así podría darle ropa nueva.

Quito con suavidad la remera del chico y lo que vio en su espalda la horrorizo. En la piel, muy cerca de las alas, había marcas de látigos, las alas parecían estar intactas. El abdomen del niño también tenía ese tipo de marcas y estaba delgado, además que tenía algunos golpes en las costillas. Como con todo lo demás, las limpio y desinfecto con delicadeza. En la piel morena se podían ver algunas marcas aun, y tratando de hacerlo lo mejor posible lo vendo. Las alas molestaban un poco a la hora de curar.

Luego de haber terminado con él, Elsa se dedicó a observar sus alas, no sabía muy bien si estaría bien limpiarlas… suspiro algo nerviosa y con el paño y con más delicadeza empezó a limpiarlas. De a poco el color blanco brillante de ellas salió a la luz asombrando a ambas, la verdad estaba realmente ocultas atrás del polvo. Iris empezó a ayudar a limpiar cada pluma de su ahora amigo, sus alas por suerte no parecían tener anomalías, pero no estaban muy seguras.

Luego de haber terminado, ambas mujeres dejaron la habitación. Elsa lo arropo y lo tapo para que no sintiera frio. La rubia platinada sonrió levemente al ver el semblante dormido y tranquilo del niño. Con dulzura beso la cabeza del pequeño antes de salir a ver a Iris.

Cuando ambas salieron el moreno abrió los ojos…

Caspian miro hacia todos lados, notando que estaba en una habitación. Corrió hacia la ventana y se dio cuenta que tenía barrotes. Sintió su corazón acelerarse mientras se llevaba las manos al cabello. Pero entonces las sintió.

Con curiosidad se miró las manos y todo él. Su brazo estaba vendado, sus heridas curadas y sus extremidades limpias. Su remera estaba limpia, era de un color blanco y estaba tibia. Abrió las cortinas esta vez más calmado y camino hacia el espejo que había cerca mirándose, se sorprendió al ver sus alas limpias. De pronto la desesperación volvió a crecer en su interior y empezó a revisar sus alas.

Un suspiro de alivio salió de sus labios al notar que no le habían quitado ninguna pluma… ya calmado empezó a caminar por la habitación, estaba hecha de hielo, pero había varias alfombras para que no se le enfriaran los pies. Sus pies… al verlos noto que estaban abrigados con unas medias de color celestes bastante mullidas. Se quitó una y la reviso, sonrió al notar que no tenía nada de raro, ni siquiera estaba hecha de hielo… parecía tela, algodón…

Se la volvió a poner mientras caminaba por toda la habitación, estaba bien iluminada, y se veía bastante acogedora. De pronto un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda ¿y si lo habían encerrado para luego venderlo? ¿Y si lo habían curado para aumentar su precio? Sintió el temor apoderarse de su cuerpo. Corrió de vuelta hacia todo el cuarto tratando de escapar, debería estar cerrado por afuera y por dentro para no dejarlo escapar… tal vez ellas sean vendedoras ilegales, tratarían de venderlo, matarlo, o quitarle sus plumas… lo necesitaba vivo… ¿lo torturarían como su antiguo opresor? Por puro instinto se llevó las manos hacia las marcas de látigo en su espalda, mirándose en el espejo. Sus bellos ojos verdes se abrieron de asombro luego de quitarse la remera al notar sus heridas curadas.

Sus ojos se fueron hacia la puerta, aun algo temeroso se acercó y tomo la manija. Cerró los ojos algo asustado y presiono. Abrió los ojos asombrado al notar que estaba abierta… frunció el ceño y con un dedo la abrió. Al notar que estaba libre dudo un poco en salió ¿habría trampas afuera?

Salió dando un paso despacio y miro hacia los costados. No, no había nada nada. Feliz salió mientras caminaba por los pasillos. Quería espiar a quienes lo habían ¿atrapado? Para ver sus intenciones.

A lo lejos escucho susurros, supuso que serían ellas, así que se acercó sigilosamente para poder escuchar… escondiéndose atrás de una pared

-_¿Qué crees que sea? Parece un ángel- _escucho decir al parecer a la pequeña liebre

_-No creo que sea un ángel, pero es un niño… si tiene padres será mejor llevarlo con ellos-_

_-Él nos tiene miedo…- _susurro la niña mientras suspiraba

_-Sera mejor esperar a que se calme… parece que ha sufrido mucho- _hablo la rubia platinada. Aun sin saber mucho que hacer el moreno salió de su escondite haciendo que ambas mujeres lo miraran. Ambas se miraron entre sí sin saber cómo proceder

_-Caspian…- _murmuro el niño tímidamente

_-¿Qué?- _susurro Elsa acercándosele despacio para no asustarlo

_-Mi nombre… es Caspian- _dijo el niño esta vez más alto. Elsa le sonrió con dulzura y se agacho para estar a su altura. El moreno dio algunos pasos para atrás algo temeroso pero igual le sostuvo la mirada… se tranquilizó al notar que no había maldad en los ojos azules de la mujer

-_Yo soy la reina Elsa, la reina de las nieves… y ella es Iris, es una liebre-humana, a la cual estoy cuidando… ¿tienes familia?- _pregunto ella con ternura mientras la liebre se asomaba por su hombro. Al notar que el moreno les sonrió Iris dio un salto adelante tomando la mano del niño

_-Hola, mi nombre es Iris, ¿tú eres Caspian? Lindo nombre por cierto ¿Sabías que tu nombre es usado para un libro donde un príncipe se llama así? ¿Eres un ángel? ¿A dónde quieres que te llevemos?- _parloteo la niña rápidamente mientras agitaba la mano del chico de ojos verdes. Caspian la miro algo confundido mientras Elsa sonreía bellamente y lograba que la niña retrocediera, dejando de atosigar al pobre niño

_-No soy un ángel… y sí, me perdí…- _el pequeño camino hacia la ventana y señalo para el lado más montañoso_ –Por haya esta mi casa… cuando me perdí alguien me encontró y me encerró, me pregunto si seguirán recordándome…- _dijo apenado mirando hacia el lugar

_-¿Ahí están tus padres?- _pregunto Elsa poniendo una mano en el hombro del niño. El pequeño negó con su cabeza desordenando más sus cabellos negros

_-Mi tío, bueno en realidad no es mi tío, pero se hace cargo de mi… estaba practicando vuelo y el viento me alejo y me perdí…- _dijo apenado_ –Eso fue hace ya un mes- _dijobajando la mirada apenado

_-¡Entonces nosotras te llevaremos!- _salto feliz la liebre mientras aplaudía

_-Podemos tratar de llevarte por la mañana ¿necesitas comer?- _le pregunto. El moreno asintió algo apenado

_-Soy mitad humano… necesito tener ciertas cosas para vivir- _dijo algo apenado. Elsa asintió mientras lo llevaba al comedor y algunas personas hechas de nieve lo atendían…

El pequeño niño logro recuperarse bien, pero no tuvieron que viajar, al parecer el pequeño pueblo donde el moreno vivía lo había estado buscando y por fin habían logrado dar con él

_-Le agradezco que lo haya cuidado…- _dijo una bella mujer de largos cabellos rubios que le llegaban a la cintura, sus ojos eran de color dorado y la miraba agradecida. Elsa se sorprendió un poco… ninguno de ellos tenían alas. Llevo sus ojos azules hacia donde estaba la pequeña Iris que se despedía de su amiguito con algo de tristeza, Caspian le sonreía y le decía que se volverían a ver.

Elsa sonrió algo apenada, sabía bien que se volverían a ver puesto a que las personas que lo cuidaban eran mortales… suspiro apenada pensando lo que el tiempo le quitaría a ese niño

_-Jamás estará solo- _dijo un joven de unos dieciséis años mientras caminaba hacia ella. Él era moreno como el niño, sus ojos eran zafiros pero su cabello era de un color castaño oscuro. Elsa suspiro

_-Eso realmente espero…- _murmuro

_-Su madre era una humana, él era el hijo de un ángel y un humano…- _murmuro el chico haciendo que la reina le prestara atención _–Su madre falleció en el parto y su padre, al no poder hacer más, se comunicó con nosotros… nosotros somos lo que le quedamos, su padre cayó del cielo… se volvió un ángel caído, volviéndose mortal… y luego falleció- _un suspiro salió del muchacho_ –sé que no estaremos siempre, pero cuando él tenga edad suficiente podrá valerse por sí mismo, mi misión estará terminada…- _murmuro el chico mientras hacia una pequeña seña de despedida a la reina la cual lo miraba sorprendida ¿acaso todos los niños que podían vivir para siempre tenían una historia tan trágica? No pudo evitar suspirar

_-Por cierto, lee la mente- _dijo el chico antes de ir hacia su joven protegido. Elsa quedo pensativa y miro con curiosidad al niño ¿Por qué tendría ese poder? Caspian le sonrió y las saludo con su manita en alto cuando se alejaban, pronto se volvieron un punto más en la niebla.

Iris suspiro un poco apenada

_-No te preocupes, sabemos a dónde vive, lo iremos a visitar muy pronto- _le prometió Elsa acariciando sus orejas. La pequeña liebre rió asintiendo mientras la abrazaba. Y la verdad tenía razón, esta sería una de muchos más encuentros con él y con nuevos amigos

_._

_._

Iris no pudo evitar sonreír ante el recuerdo, Caspian era un niño tan indefenso… y verlo ahora, todo un guerrero preparado para pelear con cualquier enemigo…

Bajo la mirada al recordar lo que había pasado con Elsa, suspiro derrotada antes de detenerse frente a la puerta. Caspian la abrió e Iris se quedó afuera unos segundos antes de entrar…

Al hacerlo se encontró con una habitación totalmente blanca, en medio había una cama donde yacía alguien. A un lado estaba un bellísimo chico cuidándola, era joven, sus ojos eran tan grises como un gran lago escarchado, su cabello era castaño y tenía piel pálida

-Aún sigue inconsciente- murmuro el chico mirándolos

-Harry…- murmuro Iris mirándolo algo emocionada, hace mucho que no veía al hijo del señor del tiempo…

**Ok, trate de actualizar el miércoles y el martes, este en realidad eran dos capítulos… Lamento la tardanza, aunque tengo ya algunos capítulos escritos me cuesta más encontrar Wi-fi y cuando le pedí a una compañera si lo subía por mi… se perdió en la página de fanfiction y no pudo subirlo :( Así que le agradezco a mi amiga por intentarlo ¡Te quiero Lilith! Pero no lo logro! Así que hoy recién nos vemos… así que de nuevo lo siento! Tratare que no vuelva a pasar, pero bueno! No puedo prometer mucho XD**

**Saludos y gracias a:**

**Yara sosa: A mí me encanta mucho pero mucho Iris, en realidad ella fue la primera OC que cree para mí misma, pero su nombre era otro. Pero su personalidad está intacta XD Yo también quiero saber lo que paso con Elsa, pero… creo que me he saltado partes importantes en la historia, y sin ellas es difícil comprender porque ciertas personas actúan así XD no te preocupes :D veremos que paso con ella muy pronto! **

**Y a todos los que están leyendo esto :D no olviden comentar! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes de Frozen no me pertenecen :D**

**Hoy el capítulo es… "Harry"**

El chico la miro y se hiso un lado para que Iris quedara más cerca de Elsa. La reina de las nieves estaba conectada a una máquina que la liebre no reconoció, su respiración se veía lenta y tranquila. Bajo su mirada hacia donde había visto la herida y está ya estaba vendada

-La herida no era tan grave, solo perdió mucha sangre, lo que no es problema para un inmortal puesto a que se regenero rápido…- hablo con suave voz el chico de ojos plata

-¿Cuándo despertara?-murmuro la joven con hilo de voz mientras tomaba una silla y se sentaba junto a su… _"¿madre?"_

-No lo sabemos… pueden ser días, semanas o incluso años- hablo esta vez Caspian mientras Harry hacia un gesto de molestia como diciendo "¡eso lo quería decir yo!". Iris bajo la mirada y tomo la mano de la rubia platinada, estaba fría como siempre…

-Pero si ya recupero la sangre y todo eso… ¿Por qué sigue dormida?- dijo mientras se daba vuelta a ver a ambos hombres. Harry suspiro y Caspian se encogió de hombros dando a entender que no lo sabía. El castaño oscuro se adelanto

-Vi sus recuerdos…- Iris se dio vuelta sorprendida

-pero…- dijo mirándolo dudosa -¿no era que tu solo podías ver el pasado de una persona mientras esta te dé permiso y que la miraras a los ojos?- pregunto algo confundida.

Harry se pasó una mano por el cabello y suspiro

-Fui a casa de mi padre… robe los recuerdo de Elsa…- Iris lo miro sorprendida, desde aquel día Harry tenía prohibido entrar al palacio de señor de tiempo, ya que este ya no lo consideraba su hijo –entre… "ilegalmente"- Dijo haciendo las comillas con las manos –Pero pude ver que había pasado… en el palacio, antes de que llegaras- murmuro

Iris y Caspian lo miraron sorprendidos, Harry levanto una ceja, al parecer solamente lo estaban invitando a continuar. El de ojos plata no pudo evitar sentirse algo mal, lo que tenía no era mucho…

-No había nada…- susurro. Ambos lo miraron sorprendidos ¿Cómo alguien podía borrar algo que había pasado en el mundo? –Todo estaba negro…- siguió el muchacho ganándose la atención de los otros jóvenes de la sala –Al parecer… en realidad… era un ataque en contra de los guardianes – murmuro. Iris palideció y se levantó de golpe

-¡Pero Elsa no tiene nada que ver!- grito histérica

-Lo se… pero Milo si…- susurro. Iris se dio vuelta, Milo… Milo…

-Él está muerto…- murmuro mientras sentía las lágrimas en sus ojos

-No lo hiso Iris… El solamente…- Caspian lo miro sorprendido y Harry los miro apenado –Desapareció… él estaba investigando a un enemigo para evitar esto… pero… para eso tenía que desaparecer, fingió su muerte y luego… deshizo sus recuerdos en todos lados…-

-¿Y tú lo sabias?- se levantó furiosa Iris mientras soltaba la mano de Elsa. Habían sufrido demasiado por él… Elsa le había llorado demasiado, Milo había sido como un hermano para ella y para Elsa un hijo. Aun recordaba las noches de dolor y pena, como lo habían extrañado…Y ahora…

¿Estaba vivo? Negó con la cabeza mientras sentía de vuelta todo arremolinarse. No sabía si llorar o reír por que el chico estaba vivo. No sabía si sentirse traicionada por el silencio de Harry

-Salgan de la sala- dijo fríamente a ambos chicos mientras les daba la espalda

Ambos se miraron y asintieron mientras salían, dejando a la liebre sola

-¿Tu lo sabías?- el tono frio del moreno hiso que los pelos se le erizaran al pobre chico, Harry solo miro el suelo suspirando –Responde… ¿tú lo sabias?- dijo con demasiada frialdad. El castaño asintió apenado mientras suspiraba -¿¡y porque nunca dijiste nada?!- le dijo bruscamente mientras lo tomaba del hombro y lo obligaba a darse vuelta

-Se lo prometí…- murmuro mientras miraba apenado al mayor. Caspian lo miro fríamente antes de seguir caminando, dejando muy triste al menor ¿Por qué siempre decepcionaba a la gente que quería? ¿Primero su padre… y ahora ellos?

.

.

.

Elsa y una liebre de trece o catorce años entraban al palacio del señor del tiempo, era un palacio realmente acogedor en todos sus sentidos

_-¿Por qué estamos aquí?-_ pregunto la liebre mientras suspiraba. De pronto se escucharon algunas risas y fueron hacia el comedor, donde un hombre de unos treinta en apariencia jugaba con un niño de seis o siete años, el cual reía a carcajadas por la "lucha de cosquillas" que al parecer estaban jugando.

Iris y Elsa medio sonrieron, no sabían que el señor del tiempo tenía un hijo. Ambos chicos se levantaron al ver a las mujeres. El señor del tiempo saludo de forma galante como siempre pero su pequeño hijo solo dijo un "Hola" para nada formal

-_Su nombre es Harry… y lo tengo conmigo desde que su madre falleció_- dijo con una sonrisa el mayor mientras miraba a Iris y a Harry jugar –_Es mi mayor orgullo_-

-_Realmente parece un excelente niño_- sonrió Elsa mirando al pequeño y luego mirando hacia el hombre. Realmente el pequeño no se parecía casi en nada al señor

-_Harry es mi orgullo, es mi orgullo total y no creo que alguna vez me avergüence saber que es mi hijo_- dijo realmente orgulloso de su retoño

-_Es muy lindo, pero creo que debe saber que hay que apoyarlos tanto en las buenas como en las malas_- hablo la rubia platinada mientras miraba a su pequeña _"¿hija?"_

- _yo siempre apoyare a mi retoño, sea en lo que sea siempre estaré a su lado_- Elsa sonrió ante la convicción del hombre. Realmente parecía un buen padre y creyó realmente en sus palabras. El señor del tiempo volvió su vista hacia ambos niños y sonrió. Siempre pero siempre estaría ahí para su pequeño, no importaba lo que pasara después… pero ¡O! que equivocado estaba, puesto a que cincuenta años después lo desheredaba completamente y negaba que fuera su hijo

.

Era una noche de tormenta. Caspian, Elsa e Iris estaban hablando de temas triviales mientras se reían y divertían. Milo había salido, como siempre y no volvería hasta el siguiente invierno. Aunque se preocupaban por él, él siempre estaba en contacto y eso los tranquilizaba bastante.

De pronto un pequeño muñeco de nieve entro en la sala y les aviso que el joven Harry había venido a visitarlos. Los tres le dijeron que lo hicieran pasar, puesto a que el chico realmente les caía muy bien y tenían curiosidad de saber por qué de su inesperada visita, mayormente avisaba.

En ese momento, Caspian y Harry ya parecían chicos de dieciocho e Iris también, aunque fuera mayor que ellos.

El bello chico entro y los saludo con una sonrisa apenada, en sus ojos se podía ver cierta tristeza y eso puso algo nerviosos a los demás, Harry no era de los que fácilmente se ponían triste

-_Papá dijo que no quería volver a saber de mi… me prohibió volver a entrar en sus dominios_- murmuro sentándose, luego de varios minutos de silencio

_-¿¡qué?!-_ gritaron los otros dos jóvenes, Elsa tan solo lo miro sorprendida y le puso una mano en el hombro. Sabía que Harry quería mucho a su padre y le parecía raro que lo haya echado a si sin más.

_-¿Por qué lo ha hecho?-_ murmuro con ternura. Harry negó con la cabeza en señal de que no quería hablar de eso, todos se miraron y cambiaron de tema hacia otro más cómodo.

Los tres terminaron riendo mientras contaban anécdotas y comían, cosa que las chicas no necesitaban, pero los chicos si y para no hacer diferencia prefirieron comer todos

-_Dije que alguna vez les mostraría mi poder ¿no?-_ hablo de repente Harry

-_Sí, hace años pero nunca lo haces_- le dijo en tono burlón Iris mientras todos empezaban a reír. El castaño medio sonrió y se paro

-_Bueno, hoy lo hago…-_ y dirigió su vista al medio ángel antes de acercarse y sentarse al lado de él. Caspian lo miraba entre curioso y algo cohibido

-¿_No me mataras cierto_?- dijo algo asustado, Harry rio y negó con la cabeza tomando el rostro del moreno con una de sus manos y acercándolo al de él. Caspian no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso ante ese gesto, pero luego noto que Harry miraba a sus ojos fijamente

_-Solo dame permiso_- murmuro. El moreno no pudo evitar sonrojarse y las mujeres rieron apenitas por la escena… se veían tan… ¿tiernos?

_-¿para qué?-_ murmuro nerviosamente. Harry le acaricio la mejilla con dulzura poniendo más nervioso al ojiverde

_-Solo dámelo_- pidió de vuelta, Caspian asintió dándole el permiso sin saber exactamente que iba a hacer su amigo luego de eso. Apenas le dio el permiso tuvo la sensación de que alguien invadía sus recuerdos por un mili segundo y luego salía, Caspian se apartó algo sorprendido

_-Puedo ver tus recuerdos…-_ murmuro sentándose en una de las sillas cerca del moreno –_pero sin tu permiso, en tus ojos puedo ver cosas difusas…_- dijo volviendo a tomar el rostro del moreno con cariño y haciendo que ambas intensas miradas chocasen –_Dolor… alegría, una vida llena de misterios y miedo, un doloroso pasado mezclado con cosas buenas… tienes muy bellos ojos_- soltó lo último casi sin darse cuenta

_-¿y eso de que si los ojos son bellos o no son parte de tu poder_?- pregunto Iris algo confundida. Harry. Al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho soltó al moreno y se sentó lejos de este, bastante apenado y encogiéndose de hombros. Elsa sintió todas las piezas armarse y hablo esperando no equivocarse

_-¿tu padre ya no te quiere ver porque eres gay?-_ pregunto directamente. Harry dio un respingo y negó con la cabeza rápidamente

-_Gay es una palabra muy fuerte…-_ dijo nerviosamente –_déjemelos en que no me gustan las mujeres ¿ok?-_ murmuro nervioso

-_¿Y solo por eso te hecho? ¡Pero tu padre es alguien que no tiene prejuicios!_- dijo Iris algo incrédula de lo que amigo acababa de confesar

_-Dijo que con el mundo era permisivo, pero no podía aceptarlo conmigo… que era demasiado_- dijo apenado. Caspian lo miraba con algo de curiosidad, mientras Iris levantaba una ceja

_-¿Y eso es todo?-_ pregunto incrédula –_Bueno, a nosotros no nos molesta en absoluto… ¿verdad?-_ dijo Elsa mirando a los otros dos jóvenes. Ambos negaron ¿Por qué debería molestarles?

Harry suspiro aliviado con todo eso

-_¿sabes? Puedes contar con nosotros para lo que sea ¿bien? No te dejaremos solo ni en esta ni en ninguna otra- _le prometió Caspian, el cual era su mejor amigo, mientras le despeinaba el pelo. Harry no pudo evitar sonreír y sonrojarse levemente ante esto

.

.

.

Harry suspiro ante el recuerdo… ¿acaso Caspian e Iris lo dejaron por haberles ocultado que Milo estaba vivo?

**Hay Harry… siempre estando en una vida difícil y fácil XD Bueno, espero no molestar a nadie con el ingreso de este personaje. En mi opinión Harry no es malo por lo que le gusta, aunque a él le cueste aceptar lo que es… lo es. Ni yo me entiendo XD Otra cosa, Harry en si no es gay en su totalidad, a él no le gustan las mujeres porque antes de la muerte de su madre él le prometió a ella algo… y no conoce a muchas personas, solo sabe que le gusta Caspian, pero que te atraiga una persona así no te hace 100% gay**

**Caspian y Harry son solamente amigos y creo que se quedaran así… al menos que ustedes quieran, realmente no quiero ponerlos incomodos :)**

**Saludos a:**

_**Yara Sosa: **_No te preocupes, a veces incluso a mí misma me cuesta entenderme :/ Pero, me alegra que te agrade la relación de Elsa con Caspian e Iris :D Como vez, ella es como una madre para todos, aunque Harry no era tan apegado a ella. Ya veremos qué pasa con Elsa :D pero creo que no la matare! Es mi personaje favorito :D

Zag: gracias por tu comentario :D me agrada que te guste el personaje!

**¡Saludos! Y nos vemos pronto :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Primero, lamento tardar en actualizar, pero tuve un bloqueo -_- Asi que ahora estoy de vuelta. Si todo sale bien el Miercoles ya actualizare otro capitulo, por mientras... ¡Disfruten este!**

**Los personajes de Frozen no me pertenecen :D Solo mis OC! :D**

Iris suspiro mientras acariciaba levemente el rostro de la rubia platinada inconsciente

-Elsa…- murmuro mientras se arrodillaba al lado de la cama y miraba el rostro de su gran amiga -¿sabes?...- susurro casi en un sollozo mientras cerraba levemente los ojos –Milo… Milo está vivo… no vas a querer irte sin volverlo a ver ¿cierto?- murmuro mientras volvía a mirarla. Daría mucho por volver a ver los ojos azules de la reina, pero ahora no podía más que conversar con ella –Harry… Harry lo sabía- murmuro mientras una ligera lagrima recorría su mejilla -¿si estuvieras despierta, que dirías?- sus ojos bajaron hacia la mano pálida de la dama

-Diría "ve a bañarte" "¿Por qué tardaste tanto?" "¿vas a algún lado?" "vuelve temprano"- dijo una voz femenina desde las sombras. Al darse vuelta se encontró con una pelinegra, con mechones que parecían de fuego, su vestido era rojo-naranja fuego y parecía una joven de dieciocho años, sus ojos eran dorados y algunas llamas parecían rodear su muñeca como que si fueran pulseras

-Hola Sira- dijo la liebre parándose y secándose algunas lágrimas. Sira tan solo medio sonrió algo apenada, ella era el espíritu del fuego y la conocía porque Milo se la había presentado ya hace dos siglos atrás… antes de desaparecer

-Hola Iris- saludo algo apenada mientras se sentaba en una silla cercana

-¿Qué haces aquí?- murmuro algo confundida. Sira como hija del espíritu del fuego siempre estaba trabajando, siempre encontraba algo que hacer. Pero con esa misma facilidad también encontraba tiempo libre y la forma de escaparse de todo

-Me entere de lo que sucedió…- murmuro mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de la joven –Estará bien- trato de asegurarle mientras suspiraba.

Iris levanto la mirada y vio cierta tristeza reflejada en los ojos dorados, ella siempre había sido el amor platónico de su, ya que así lo consideraba, hermano. Y estaba casi segura que le correspondía. Negó un poco con su cabeza ¿ella sabía que él estaba vivo? Lo dudaba, la había visto tan mal como ellas desde un comienzo hasta el final, luego Sira desapareció de la vida de ella y Elsa por uno o dos años, para luego volver un día de tormenta.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio haciéndose una muda compañía. Conociéndose tanto no hacía falta hablar… aún no estaba lista del todo para afrontarlo.

.

Harry caminaba por los pasillos en silencio, meditando un poco la reacción de sus amigos. No quería quedarse solo, aunque sonara egoísta. Su madre había fallecido cuando él tenía cuatro años, haciéndolo prometer con sangre y magia que ella sería la única mujer en su vida. Su padre lo había abandonado e insultado por su pequeño gusto, golpeándolo en el progreso…

No pudo evitar llevarse la mano hacia el cuello y suspirar. Se metió en una habitación y se quitó la camisa. En un espejo que podía reflejar todo su cuerpo se miró la espalda. En ella había una cicatriz, venía del hombro izquierdo hasta el lado derecho, terminándose en su cintura, aun lo recordaba demasiado bien.

En el ataque de ira, su padre se lo hiso con su espada. Luego de eso prácticamente lo hecho a fuera de palacio diciéndole que él tenía la culpa de todo esto. Que le había dado todo… y que él no había sabido aprovecharlo… que ese error se lo perdonaba a cualquiera, excepto a su propio hijo.

Miro en un suspiro la marca que tenía que llevar toda su vida y volvió a taparla con la camisa. Bajo la mirada y siguió caminando.

No quería quedar en posición de víctima, no quería que nadie le tuviera lastima. Por eso nadie, además de él y el señor del tiempo, sabían de esta cicatriz. No quería que nadie se enterara de todo eso… a veces era mucho mejor la versión de "me hecho de la casa" si más especificaciones. Saltándose el hecho de su espalda lastimada y de que esta cada cincuenta años volviera a abrirse y sangrar, y él tendría que volver a curarla.

Esa marca jamás se borraría y era un castigo que tendría que cargar toda su vida.

.

De vuelta en la sala, Caspian había entrado y saludado en mudo a Sira, la cual le había respondido de la misma manera. El moreno se había unido a la ronda y al silencio

-Estar del lado de los guardianes es peligroso…- murmuro Sira en medio de tanto silencio. Los dos lo miraron sorprendidas, prácticamente estaba diciendo que de ellos era la culpa

-No puedes acusarlos de esto…- susurro Iris. Sira suspiro y el silencio volvió.

De pronto el suelo empezó a temblar, los tres se pararon de un salto y Sira corrió hacia la ventana. Lo que se veía era nieve y más nieve. Estaban en el Polo Norte, no en el taller de Norte, pero si en un lugar "seguro" o eso habían creído los guardianes

-No se ve nada- murmuro Sira mientras trataba de asomarse más, pero parecía que había sido un simple temblor. Caspian saco su espada que tenía empuñadura de oro y se puso en posición de ataque, Iris saco su arco apuntándole a las sombras y Sira prendió llamas en sus manos, quedando todos en silencio y en quietud para poder escuchar si había alguien además de ellos y Elsa en la habitación.

El viento frio entro por la ventana abierta y los tres suspiraron, al parecer solo estaban paranoicos, pero apenas bajaron sus armas unos guerreros hechos de sombras saltaron sobre ellos…

.

Harry seguía caminando por las escaleras, estaba en los pasillos de uno de los pisos de arriba cuando sintió que alguien lo seguía. Se dio vuelta sacando una pequeña daga, realmente no se le daba muy bien el defenderse, siempre había estado en el lugar más seguro del mundo, él no tenía experiencias en armas como lo tenían sus amigos

-¿Quién eres?- alzo la voz el castaño señalando con la daga los lugares oscuros donde podía estar sea quien sea que lo estuviera siguiendo. Nadie respondió y solo una brisa lo golpeo, se dio vuelta al sentir eso, tirando la daga a las sombras y sacando más.

Más todas sus armas dieron a la pared. Harry suspiro y se pasó la mano por el cabello guardando los cuchillos, al parecer solo se estaba asustando por nada. Más al tratar de seguir caminando algo lo golpeó fuertemente en la espalda. El chico se dio vuelta tirando las dagas sin pensar más, pero su atacante estaba hecho de sombras y todos los traspasos. Harry frunció el ceño mientras se ponía en la típica posición de pelea

-No eres más que un niño- dijo su atacante con una voz que no reconoció, mientras ambos empezaban una feroz lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Podía ser que no fuera tan bueno como sus amigos, pero esencialmente no era tonto. Mas su enemigo sabía de su debilidad y apenas pudo, paso el cuchillo que tenía sobre la cicatriz que le había dejado su padre al muchacho.

Harry no pudo evitar dar un gemido de dolor, mientras su camisa se empapaba de sangre. De pronto los recuerdos de como se la hiso en primer lugar inundaron su mente, la herida ardía y mucho. El extraño la había vuelto a abrir más profunda y sabía que ahora solo le quedaba seguir luchando hasta que la pérdida de sangre lograra desvanecerlo, pues esta vez no se cerraría sola.

El castaño, aun lastimado golpeo a la sombra que se había materializado, tirándola al suelo. Más no conto que atrás de él había tres de esas criaturas, la cual una lo golpeó brutalmente en la cabeza haciendo que su mundo se volviera borroso y luego negro

.

Iris, Caspian y Sira trataban de darles peleas al, prácticamente, ejercito de esas sombras difusas. Estaban teniendo algunos problemas. Al parecer lo que querían esas cosas eran llevarse a Elsa y ninguno lo permitiría

-Tan solo son niños- dijo una voz entre todo el tumulto mientras trataba de golpear al mitad ángel, el cual esquivaba el golpe y lo tiraba al piso.

-¡antes de tocarla van a tener que pasar por nuestros cadáveres!- les grito la liebre mientras apuntaba y deshacía a unas cuantas de esas criaturas

-Ese es el plan- dijo macabramente una mientras los tres estaban prácticamente contra las sombras y la cama donde descansaba reina de las nieves.

Estaban perdiendo lugar, cada vez esas cosas eran más y más.

De pronto, desde una esquina de la habitación, empezaron a salir rayos de hielo, asustando a las sombras que empezaron a desaparecer. El piso se congelo y las ráfagas de viento golpearon la habitación. Los picos de hielo se extendieron en todo el lugar sin lastimar a los tres muchachos.

Cuando todo termino, los tres miraron hacia el lugar de donde provenía el poder, porque Elsa no había sido. Desde las sombras salió una silueta, que pronto se sacó la capa y la capucha negra que lo cubría.

Todos lo miraron sorprendidos. Ante ellos estaba un bello chico de piel pálida, ojos celestes y su cabello rubio rayando a blanco, el cual les sonreía

-Milo…- murmuro Sira y Caspian aun sin poderlo creer. Iris lo miraba sorprendida y algo dolida ¿los había dejado y sin más volvía? ¡Por lo menos avisar que no estaba muerto!

-Hola…- saludo el chico. Mas la liebre avanzo con lágrimas reprimidas y de una puñetazo, lo tiro al piso.

**Ok, este encuentro no fue de esos cursis entre hermanos, lo se XD**

**Ahora el problema es ¿Milo que dirá después? ¿Qué paso con Harry? ¿Por qué querían llevarse a Elsa? ¿Qué eran esas cosas? ¿Cómo pudieron entrar? ¿Cómo sabían el punto débil de Harry? ¡Ahí hay una pista!**

**Esas dudas luego serán develadas…**

**Gracias a…**

**Yara sosa: Como veras las cosas se han complicado un poco XD pero te prometo que pronto sabremos que pasara definitivamente con Elsa! Saludos :D**

**Y tambien un saludo para quienes leen esto ¿dejan un comentario? ¡me hace muy feliz leerlos!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Lamento la demora, pero en mi escuela se cortó la luz y de ahí sacaba internet… y perdí el capítulo y tuve que reescribirlo (se me borro de repente, se cortó la luz y adiós capitulo). Así que lamento si hay algo no tan bien plasmado…**

**Los personajes de Frozen no me pertenecen… Caspian y todos mis OC´s si :)**

**Hoy… "La oscuridad, el enemigo"**

Milo la miro sorprendido desde el suelo, la liebre solo suspiro antes de darse vuelta y salir de la habitación dando un portazo. Caspian miro al chico que estaba doliéndose la mejilla ya parado

-Creí que estaría feliz de verme- suspiro mirando hacia donde se había ido

-¿¡Feliz?! ¿¡Feliz?!- rompió el silencio Sira con un grito, mirando bastante dolida al peliblanco -¡Desapareciste por siglos! ¡Y ahora vuelves! ¡¿Y QUIERES QUE TE TRATEMOS COMO SI NADA HUBIERA PASADO?! ¡Estás muy equivocado!- grito furiosa la chica mientras se daba vuelta y también salía de la habitación.

Caspian suspiro y lo miro. Él también estaba algo sentido con el muchacho, pero no iba a gritarle. Un grito y frustrarse no ayudarían a borrar los años de ausencia del albino

-¿Por qué volviste?- fue el susurro del mitad ángel mientras se sentaba de nuevo al lado de Elsa y se fijaba que todo estuviera en orden

-Vine por mamá… creo que la mejor forma de protegerla es quedarme a su lado- dijo arrodillándose ante la cama y bajar la mirada. Luego se levantó y vio el rostro dormido de la reina –Creo que despertara… y espero que sea pronto- murmuro acariciando levemente el rostro de la rubia platinada. Caspian lo miro, en los ojos del muchacho se veía arrepentimiento. Al parecer Milo se culpaba de lo que había pasado.

Más de pronto recordó a alguien. Se dio vuelta rápidamente y salió de la habitación yendo hacia la escalera, dejando solo a Milo y a la reina de las nieves

-¡Harry!- llamo caminando por los pasillos. Abrió sus alas y dio un recorrido rápido por la mansión, mas no encontró nada fuera de lugar ni tampoco al muchacho. Suspiro encogiéndose de hombros volviéndose hacia el salón donde estaba Milo y Elsa. Negó con la cabeza pensando que tal vez, el castaño se había enojado con ellos ante la reacción que tuvieron al saber que el sí sabía que Milo estaba vivo y se había ido a su casa, donde estaría a salvo.

.

En un lugar desconocido, había una celda iluminada por faroles de fuego, había dos siluetas en el lugar. Una estaba despierta, la otra parecía encadenada por las manos e inconsciente. Ambos estaban enfrentados, separados por unos metros, las cadenas del inconsciente eran más cortas del que estaba despierto

-mmm… ¿Dónde estoy?- dijo Harry despertando. Si, el chico inconsciente y encadenado era nuestro querido amigo hijo del señor del tiempo

-En las cárceles de la oscuridad- dijo la voz de otro muchacho divertido. Harry alzo la voz encontrándose con un chico que parecía de unos dieciséis años, su cabello era negro y sus ojos castaños, lo miraba entre divertido y curioso

-¿Cárceles de la oscuridad?- pregunto el castaño frunciendo el ceño. El pelinegro rodo los ojos mientras suspiraba

-Estoy siendo sarcástico, mi nombre es Deimon ¿Y el tuyo?- pregunto con curiosidad

-Harry…- dijo alzando una ceja -¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿Qué hacemos **nosotros** aquí?- dijo resaltando el nosotros con algo de desdén. Deimon negó con la cabeza

-_**Tú**_, no tengo idea…- rodo los ojos el chico _–__**yo,**_ porque simplemente soy _**yo**_- dijo rodando los ojos con molestia mientras Harry no pudo evitar una carcajada -¿de qué te ríes?- dijo con molestia Deimon mientras miraba incrédulo a su acompañante de celda

-Es que… ja ja ja… que estas aquí por ser tu… ja ja ja- rio divertido Harry mientras trataba de detener su risa. Al parecer tener compañero de celda sería bastante divertido.

-Puf… Iris tenía razón… contigo no se puede hablar- dijo Deimon mientras rodaba los ojos

-¿Conoces a Iris?- pregunto con curiosidad

-Si… es una… Conocida- hablo el pelinegro mientras suspiraba. Harry levanto las cejas mirándolo, Iris tenía la cualidad de ser amigos de todos.

-Pero hablando enserio ¿Por qué estás aquí?- pregunto mirándolo con sus ojos plata. Deimon rodo los ojos y miro hacia la ventana. Ya estaba oscureciendo

-Estamos en la "oscuridad"- dijo moviendo la cabeza tratando de hacer las comillas ya que con las manos no podía hacerlas –Yo soy un inmortal… que es lo contrario en poco grado de la oscuridad, me liberaran luego de esta noche… según lo que me dijeron, debo haber pasado un mes y como te dije, me condenaron un mes por ser…- no termino de hablar cuando todas las luces se apagaron, el cuerpo del chico empezó a expedir un tipo de luz, parecía fluorescente, la luz con la cual brillaba era de un amarillo-anaranjado con algo de blanco

-¿Brillas?- dijo incrédulo Harry mientras miraba a su acompañante sorprendido. Mas antes de que cualquiera pueda decir algo más, la celda se abrió haciendo entrar a "personas" totalmente ocultas en sus ropas negras. Uno de los más fuerte agarro a Deimon quien solo lo asesino con la mirada. El hombre murmuro algo y el negó con la cabeza, el hombre asintió

-Ten cuidado y suerte- le deseo el joven pelinegro antes de que lo sacaran de la celda, dejando solo a Harry con esas personas a las cuales ni las caras se les veían. Una de ellas, que parecían una mujer se acercó bruscamente a él, rompiendo las cadenas, pero dejando los grilletes unidos en sus manos.

El castaño trato de zafarse de las manos de esos cuatro extraños, pero juntos pudieron dominarlo, haciendo que se dé vuelta. La chica le quito sin miramientos la camisa y observo la herida que este tenía en la espalda. Sangraba levemente y si seguía así se iba a infectar, aun lo necesitaban vivo y sin estar agonizando de dolor. La mujer empezó a curarlo sin ninguna contemplación, haciendo que varias veces el chico se retorciera de dolor.

.

Milo se había sentado al lado de la camilla de la rubia platinada. La miraba sin decir una sola palabra, solo estaba atento a todo lo que pasaba. En sus ojos se podía ver la culpa y arrepentimiento, al parecer haber desaparecido tantos años no habían dado los frutos que él esperaba, todo se había empeorado… más de lo que ya estaba hace dos siglos

-Lo lamento mamá- murmuro dolido mientras tomaba la mano de la mujer entre las suyas, siempre ella había estado ahí para él y le dolía pensar que tal vez, jamás volvería a despertar. Los ojos del joven viajaron hacia el rostro de la reina, el cual se veía tan sereno

-Todos aquí te necesitamos… y no quiero irme sin volver a ver tus ojos y sentir tu voz regañándome por haber desaparecido así… no quiero perderte… no ahora que he vuelto- susurro con un nudo en la garganta – ¿Recuerdas esa noche?- continuo – Esa en la cual yo les hice creer a todos que había muerto… recuerdo bastante bien que antes de hacerlo te había prometido que pasara lo que pasara volvería y que ustedes solo debían esperarme, tu prometiste hacerlo… Lo prometiste- susurro antes de bajar la vista y dejar que una lagrima se deslizara por su mejilla. Mas sintió como la rubia platinada, aun dormida, apretaba su mano contra la suya, prácticamente devolviendo la muestra de afecto. Milo levanto la mirada sorprendido, mirando hacia la mujer y sonriendo

-Despertaras… yo me encargare de eso- murmuro muy cerca de su oído. Porque ella siempre había creído en él, ahora le tocaba a él mostrar cuanta era su confianza hacia la fuerza de su querida madre. Aunque no los unieran lazos de sangre, ella siempre sería su primera y única madre

-Ella va a despertar, es una mujer muy fuerte- La voz de la liebre lo hiso darse vuelta, casi automáticamente le dejo el paso para que se acercara a la reina y que él no estorbara. Iris miro hacia la mejilla del chico, esta estaba algo rojiza por el golpe, sonrió algo apenada –Lamento lo del golpe- murmuro mientras se sentaba cerca de él. Milo sonrió mientras se pasaba la mano por la mejilla

-Fue un excelente derechazo, pero preferiría que no los probaras conmigo- dijo de manera juguetona haciendo que la liebre riera y negara con la cabeza. Ambos se miraron y luego suspiraron mirando al suelo

-¿Por qué Harry si sabía que no estabas muerto? ¿Por qué lo ocultaste?- le pregunto la liebre mirándolo a los ojos. Ella estaba algo dolida, era verdad, pero también alegre que haya vuelto. Milo suspiro pensando en la respuesta, no le iba a mentir, pero debía elegir palabras adecuadas

-Cuando me fui, sabía que la oscuridad me estaba siguiendo- hablo mientras se enderezaba –Como yo me había metido en esto… creí que la mejor forma de proteger todo lo que quería era irme, que ellos creyeran que se desasieron de mi…- murmuro bajando la mirada

-¿Quién es la oscuridad? ¿Qué tipo de enemigo es? ¿Por qué quiere a Elsa?- murmuro la liebre mirando a su hermano

-La oscuridad en si es todo lo malo, no tiene forma pero al mismo tiempo si la tiene, es complicado- dijo pasándose la mano por el cabello –Quieren a Elsa porque creen poder encapsular su poder y usarlo para beneficio de la oscuridad. Mas no son nuestros enemigos, son los de los guardianes-

Iris lo miro sorprendida, luego bajo la mirada algo culpable

-Ellos…ellos son mis amigos… ¿por eso nos hemos vuelto a meter en todo esto?- murmuro

-No…- más antes de que el pudiera continuar una bella chica de unos dieciséis años entraba, su cabello era negro y sus ojos castaños, tenía una "J.B" colgando de su cuello, era la prima de Caspian y ella manejaba la electricidad. Aunque no era mitad ángel, parecía una chica normal como cualquier otra.

-Lilith- ambos se levantaron. La chica miro sorprendida a Milo, pero en seguida se recupero

-He encontrado este papiro a las afueras de la mansión, no quise abrirlo… es para ustedes- dijo entregándoselos

-Llama a Caspian y a los demás- Mando Iris, prefería abrir esto ante todos, al parecer era un mensaje de la oscuridad

.

En el palacio del señor del tiempo, este estaba al lado de una de esas personas encapuchadas

-No me importa lo que hagan con Harry, tienen permiso para tratarlo como quieran- dijo con desdén

-Gracias por apoyarnos, mi querido amigo- dijo una bella mujer de rasgos afilados, saliendo de las sombras. Su cabello era de un hermoso color rubio con mechones negros, mas parecía hecho de neblina, sus ojos tenían sombras de color negro y sus labios estaban pintados de rojo fuego, su piel era del tipo blanco-muerte

-Es un placer, ama- dijo arrodillándose frente a ella

**Ok… ya sabemos cómo sabían cómo debían agarrar a Harry y también sabemos porque buscan a Elsa XD están en problemas… y ¡ni siquiera por ellos mismos! Deimon me parecer un personaje divertido y volverá a aparecer (Creo). También veremos que es la "J.B" de Lilith Xb**

**Saludos y gracias a:**

Yara sosa**: **_**ja ja ja Creo que con un beso de Iris no podría despertar, Iris no es princesa XD Pero ya veremos con Elsa, unos capítulos más y ella aparecerá… "completamente" (ojos misteriosos) Espero no decepcionarte en cómo va la historia :D Y lamento mucho la tardanza!**_

F**: **_**no estoy muy acostumbrada hacer ese tipo de cosas, pero puedo hacer una excepción :3 Pero tendrás que esperar uno o dos capítulos más para aparecer :3 Aunque estoy un poco confundida con todo eso pero hare un esfuerzo por entenderlo. Creo que habrá cosas que deberé recortar, pero por lo que entendí tienes tres formas, puedes volar y usas magia blanca y negra, pero con la luna (y otras cosas más). Lo del cuerno mucho no lo entendí, peo por lo que estuve recaudando al parecer al ser Pegaso y tenerlo, te hace alicornio en tu forma… ¿en las tres formas? Supongo que la personalidad un poco la daré yo, realmente se me hace muy difícil seguir las líneas de personalidad XD Una pregunta ¿en tu forma hibrida que color de cabello tienes?**_

Rosalinda1601: _**Hola! Qué bueno que te esté gustando :D y lamento un poco la tardanza XD Pero también ando estresada por el colegio Xb Creo que quieren matarnos!**_

Zag: _**Me gusta mucho que te guste la historia :D espero verte muy pronto por aquí :D ¡Yo también TKM! Saludos :D**_

**Recuerden que si tienen dudas no se queden con las preguntas, con gusto las responderé**

**¡Saludos!**

**Saludos a todos lo que leen esto! No olviden comentar!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes de Frozen no me pertenecen :) Mis OC´S si :D**

**Advertencia: hay cierto toque de homofobia, por parte del padre de Harry Xb**

Los amigos de la bella liebre no tardaron en aparecer. La chica del colgante de "J.B" se sentó al lado de Caspian, quien era su primo. Lilith también era conocida por "la believer" por seguir al cantante de estas iniciales.

Sira entro luego, sentándose alejada de Milo y sin dirigirle la mirada, realmente estaba enojada. Atrás de ella entro una chica morena, de cabello negro que fue directamente a saludar a Lilith, ella era Diana, la mejor amiga de la prima de Caspian.

Así que estaban ellos, Sira, Milo, Caspian, Iris, Lilith, Diana y una, aun inconsciente, Elsa en la habitación… pero faltaba alguien. Iris miro hacia afuera por la puerta, esperando que por ella entrara el castaño de ojos plata, Harry siempre había sido puntual

-¿Y Harry?- pregunto Sira con curiosidad mirando a Caspian el cual también se veía preocupado, el mitad ángel frunció levemente el ceño

-Debemos empezar sin él- dijo apenada la liebre –debe seguir enojado- suspiro algo culpable. Milo la miro sin entender mucho, igual que todos a excepción de Caspian. Mas no negaron que tenía que ser así.

Iris abrió el papel y este cayó al piso estrepitosamente. La liebre no había podido leer nada, pero el olor a sangre era demasiado como para soportarlo

-¡Grrr! ¡Qué asco!- se quejó iris mientras daba algunos pasos para atrás. Sus compañeros se acercaron. En letras escritas con sangre estaba un claro

"_BUSCA AL HIJO DEL SEÑOR DEL TIEMPO…_

_NO LO ENONTRARAS"_

Un pequeño grito ahogado salió de todos y Caspian fue el primero en reaccionar, acciono sus alas y salió veloz hacia la casa del castaño. Los demás reaccionaron del shock inicial luego de unos segundos y se pusieron en acción

Iris acciono sus túneles desapareciendo de inmediato, Lilith se tele transporto con su poder de electricidad, llevándose consigo a su amiga. Milo también iba a desaparecer pero sintió un murmullo. Al darse vuelta se dio cuenta que la reina estaba murmurando cosas inconscientes, curioso se acercó a su madre

-¡deja en paz a Harry! ¡Él no te ha hecho nada!- chillo la reina empezando a moverse como si tratara de defenderse. La escarcha cubrió el suelo y algunos picos de hielo formados por el miedo de la rubia platinada, la cual se removía nerviosa en su cama

-Mamá… él está bien, no le pasara nada- murmuro con cariño Milo en un intento de espantar esas pesadillas que al parecer azotaban a la reina

_Elsa se sentía en ningún lugar, parecía como que si todo fuera negro, pero sin sentir nada. De a poco fue sintiendo que una luz se filtraba por los costados hasta hacerse más grande y más grande. De pronto se encontraba en el palacio del tiempo. La reina suspiro tranquila… lo último que recordaba era…_

_Oh o… la oscuridad, el terremoto, cuando perdió los poderes sin saber exactamente porque y todo empezó a desmoronarse a su alrededor. Cuando sintió un pañuelo tapándole la boca y… luego silencio, todo en silencio. Algo de dolor y luego pareció que todo se detuvo._

_Y apareció aquí luego de un tiempo indefinido. En el palacio del tiempo_

_¿Estaría muerta? Esperaba que no, porque debía cuidar aun a todos_

_-¡No es algo que yo decidí!- ese grito… esa voz… ¡Era Harry! Y parecía algo asustado y enojado. Con algo de temor y preocupación corrió por los pasillos buscando al chico_

_-¡NO PIENSO PERMITIRME TENER UN HIJO MARICON DE #$%&#!- El grito del señor del tiempo retumbo en todas las paredes y preocupo más a Elsa ¿le estaría gritando a Harry? ¡O no! La reina frunció el ceño y empezó a correr hacia donde pensaba que estaban ellos, no dejaría que nadie lastimara al chico._

_Al llegar al salón la escena la horrorizo. El señor del tiempo tenía una espada en su mano, en el suelo yacía de espaldas el castaño, prácticamente hecho ovillo. Pero su cabello estaba despeinado y su camisa estaba destrozada, llena de sangre. En su espalda tenía un corte que iba de una punta a la otra de manera horrorosa._

_Elsa sintió sus puños arder y trato de desarmar al hombre y lograr que dejara de lastimar a Harry. Pero nada salió de sus manos. Prácticamente desesperada se acero a ellos tratando de golpear al señor del tiempo, pero lo traspaso_

_-¡Deja en paz a Harry! ¡__**Él no te ha hecho nada**__!- le grito furiosa, sintiéndose impotente al no poder hacer nada. Cuando vio al castaño darse vuelta y mirar a los ojos a su padre, sus ojos plata irradiaban ira y dolor, además que estaban cristalizados por las lágrimas que el chico no dejaría salir. El señor del tiempo lo miro con asco y desdén_

_-Esto no fue mi decisión- murmuro el chico mientras trataba de mantener su voz firme y la barbilla en alto. No se dejaría achicar ni siquiera por su padre_

_-Yo soporto esto en todo el mundo… pero jamás en mi propio hijo…- dijo dándose vuelta y dejando a Elsa en shock ¿Dónde estaba el padre cariñoso que había conocido? ¿Dónde estaba ese hombre que protegía celosamente al pequeño Harry?_

_El señor del tiempo tomo unos polvos y Elsa supo lo que vendría después_

_-¡Ni te atrevas!- le grito traspasándolo de vuelta. Ella dio pasos para atrás sin saber qué hacer, todo lo que tocaba y no fuera el piso lo traspasaba. _

_El hombre tiro de forma violenta esos polvos sobre la herida de su hijo, haciendo que el chico se retorciera del dolor, pero Harry se negaba a gritar_

_-¡Déjalo en paz!- volvió a tratar de hacer algo. Los ojos del hombre se volvieron de color azul intenso igual que los polvos, produciéndole más dolor al chico_

_-Cada cincuenta años está herida se reabrirá y jamás podrá cicatrizar completamente, con el castigo llevaras tu carga… para toda la eternidad- dijo de forma cruel mientras una luz rodeaba al chico, dándole la maldición_

_-¡No!- grito la rubia platinada tratando de ayudar al castaño, pero luego lo traspaso_

_-Ya no eres más mi hijo- le dijo el hombre al joven, el cual lo miraba ahora si con odio –no te quiero en mis dominios ni verte nunca más- y con eso dejo al joven solo en la habitación._

_Y entonces la reina de las nieves lo comprendió. Estaba en un recuerdo, en algo que ya había pasado y no podía cambiar. Su vista se volvió a posar en el castaño, el cual se levantaba y curaba por si solo la herida, para luego salir e irse…_

_De pronto todo se volvió negro, dejando algo descolocada a la reina_

_._

-mamá… calma, por favor… sé que tal vez estés viendo algo horrible, pero se fuerte, siempre lo has sido. Aquí todos te necesitamos…- el chico se limpió una lagrima que había amenazado con salir –Yo te necesito- murmuro teniéndole la mano y sintiendo que la reina dormida le correspondía el gesto. Sintió una pequeña brisa y vio una chica entrar por la ventana.

En si ella no era una humana más tenía forma de una esquestria girl hibrida*, su cabello era de color rojo, con ojos color castaño rayando a oscuros y su tez era trigueña. De su cabello podían notarse dos orejitas de poni de color violeta un poco oscuro, en sus hombros tenía un tatuaje de un corazón dorado envuelto en llamas. En su espalda tenía dos alas de Pegaso y miraba al muchacho con preocupación.

Milo se levantó en seguida, sabía que su llegada pronosticaba noticias, independientemente si eran buenas o malas. Ella lo había acompañado en sus misiones, en sus años de ausencia

-Hola Señor- saludo la chica respetuosamente mientras inclinaba un poco su cabeza. Aun con todo, ella lo seguía tratando de usted, puesto a que su deber era proteger al llamado "príncipe del hielo"

-Hola Flare- saludo él mientras se le acercaba

.

Caspian llego en segundos a la casa de su amigo, no podía ser lo que decía esa carta, Harry estaba bien ¿verdad?

Toco la puerta algo histérico, mas nadie le respondió. Haciendo gala de su magia, un halo de luz salió de su mano y derribo la puerta de un solo tirón.

Al entrar se dio cuenta que todo parecía revuelto, como que si alguien hubiera entrado y hubiera estado buscando algo. Caspian palideció, seguro habían venido a su casa para quitarle el objeto que cuidaba sus poderes, al ser renegado por su padre, un objeto mantenía encerrado una parte de sus poderes, pero ni siquiera él sabía cuál era.

-Harry…- murmuro caminando por el lugar, encontrando otra carta incrustada en la pared, esta estaba escrita con tinta y con una letra conocida pero no reconoció.

Él la tomo y empezó a leerla, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta al continuar. Solo se dio vuelta cuando sintió la presencia de los demás

**Un poco de suspenso, como ven ya apareció Flare, la cual no es mía XD es de "F"**

***una esquestria girl hibrida es una mezcla de un poni con un humano, su figura es así. Si uno lo busca en el buscador te aparecen imágenes.**

**De ya pido disculpas si hay algún error disculpen, no he tenido tiempo de revisarlo al 100%**

**Saludos y gracias a:**

**Yara Sosa: **he estado pasándole un vistazo a tus historias, no he podido comentar puesto a que ando corta de tiempo, te prometo cuando pueda leo completa una y te doy mi opinión :D No suelo leer tanto Yuri, pero a veces paso a ver qué hay de nuevo :) Je je je Me ha dado algo de gracia el Elsa x Iris, pero creo que debería decirte que en esta historia no habrá parejas amorosas (tal vez lo platónico de Harry hacia Caspian y también lo de Sira con Milo :/ Pero no suelo hacer mucho romance porque no me sale) Saludos y besos. Y Elsa creo que no estuvo tan sola este tiempo ja ja ja, no ha querido que ninguno de los peques se quedara solo :3 Elsa en si es muy tierna :D

**F: **Ok, está bien. Pero lo de la personalidad, no conozco a ninguna de esas dos :/ Pero tratare de forjártela yo ¿ok? Así se me hace más fácil ponerte y hacer fluida la historia :3 Supongo que aparecerás cada tanto…aun no estoy segura :3 pero ahora apareciste unos segundos! Saludos :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes no me pertenecen de Frozen y Flare que es prestada, excepto mis OC que sin son míos :D**

_Queridos:_

_Por la letra y el papel creerán que soy el señor del tiempo, mas no lo soy. Yo soy la oscuridad, las sombras y pesadillas. Yo soy ELLA, parte de todo y a la vez parte de nada. Yo soy la que creo el mal y hermana menor de mi querida Luna y Sol. Soy la noche sin estrellas o luna, soy los días nublados, soy los gritos desgarradores de los niños al dormir con pesadillas. Soy el dolor y soy la muerte y la perdida._

_Como ya dije, soy parte de todo y nada. Pero eso ahora no tiene importancia._

_Bajo mi poder tengo al Señor del tiempo y a su hijo, ambos están vivos… por ahora. Lo que pido para que ambos puedan salir de mi prisión con vida… es simple._

_Quiero a Elsa… no a ella en sí, si no su poder, su esencia. Y otro sacrificio han de hacer. _

_Quiero tu centro Caspian, tu parte angelical y tus poderes. Dime querido ¿eres capaz de hacer eso por tu amigo querido medio ángel? ¿Eres capaz de volverte un humano por tu querido amigo? El cambio es justo. Elsa por el señor del tiempo y Harry por tu inmortalidad._

_Sé que tú serás el primero en leer. Eres demasiado predecible. Solo recuerda que ya no tienes a nadie cuidándote, la dulce Elsa esta inconsciente y tus padres murieron hace mucho tiempo… _

_Sin el señor del tiempo todo se desequilibraría ¿Qué pasaría con el tiempo? Y sin Harry ¿Qué pasaría con ustedes? ¿Se lo perdonarían? ¿TE lo perdonarías? Creo que es obvio que todos sabemos la respuesta._

_Es un trato simple, fácil y rápido_

_Atentamente… La oscuridad_

Caspian leyó la carta en voz altas hacia sus compañeras. Todos se miraron asombrados

-Ella… ¿Cómo?- murmuro incrédula Iris mientras sentaba sobre una caja tirada

-¡Esto no puede ser!- chillo Sira incrédula -¡El señor del tiempo no se puede atrapar! ¡Harry… ¡no puede!...- la chica que manejaba el fuego patio violentamente un florero de cristal que había en el suelo, destrozándolo completamente contra la pared

-Es una broma… Harry puede ser… pero el señor del tiempo no puede…- murmuro Lilith pensante. El padre del joven podía parar el tiempo, repetirlo, cambiarlo… la única forma de agarrarlo era quitándole los poderes ¿la que se autonombraba oscuridad habría encontrado la forma?

-Creo que estarán bien- trato de calmar la situación Diana

-¿y Milo?- pregunto Caspian luego de salir de sus pensamientos. Trataba de salvar la situación, por lo menos un poco. No podían verse débiles ahora

-Debe haberse quedado con Elsa- dijo Lilith mientras se acercaba a su primo y le quitaba la carta –Si el cielo quiere, por lo menos no habrán podido encontrar el "centro" de Harry, su objeto de poderes- hablo la morena mientras suspiraba

-Si… ¿pero qué cosa es?- murmuro Iris levantándose

-Milo debe saber- dijo fríamente Sira mientras caminaba hacia la salida. Todos asintieron y la siguieron. Caspian se quedó un rato más en la habitación, sacando de entre todas las cosas una foto donde estaban todos. Harry, él y las chicas, incluyendo a Elsa y a Milo. No pudo evitar acariciar de manera inconsciente la foto.

Cuando se levantó para irse, un libro llamo la atención. Curioso se acercó y noto que era muy antiguo. Abrió un poco las hojas y se dio cuenta que era algo así como un diario del chico. Por instinto trato de volverlo a dejar… pero la duda de que se trataba pudo más y se excusó pensando que si ese libro tenía alguna debilidad de su amigo, y los malos lo encontraban podrían hacerle más daño de lo que ya le habían hecho. Así que lo guardo en su chaqueta mientras salía.

.

Milo suspiro asintiendo a lo que la chica le dijo. Se pasó una mano por el cabello mientras suspiraba y negaba con la cabeza

-Esto es más difícil de lo que parece- Dijo mientras la joven se acercaba y colocaba una mano en su hombro de manera consoladora. Luego paso su mirada hacia la reina

-Nunca nos hemos rendido joven príncipe y no lo haremos ahora, siempre hemos peleado por todo y usted renuncio a su familia para mantenerlos a salvo. Yo seguiré en mi misión de cuidarlo a usted y a los suyos… en esto tiene todo mi apoyo- le recordó la hibrida mientras le sonreía

-Gracias Flare- sonrió el joven chico mientras suspiraba. De pronto sintió que sus amigos habían entrado a la habitación, los cuales ya miraban con ojos curiosos a la chica. La joven Flare sonrió algo apenada y volvió a su forma humana.

Su cabello era castaño y sus ojos se volvieron marrón algo oscuro, sus alas desaparecieron igual que sus orejas, en su mano apareció su arma, la cual era como una hoz dorada, pero media anaranjada con dos hachas y una lanza en la punta.

-Su nombre es Flare Crackler, es una amiga que me ha ayudado todo el tiempo que no estuve- dijo presentando a la joven que los saludo de lejos con una mano.

Sira la miro de muy mal humor y dando media vuelta salió de la sala bastante ofendida, todos la miraron sin entender demasiado su reacción

-¿Pero qué le pasa?- dijo Milo mientras hacia una mueca

-Está enojada- le respondió normalmente Iris mientras se encogía de hombros y suspiraba –Al parecer Harry no era el único en saber que estabas vivo- dijo rodando los ojos

-Yo lo protejo de lo que pueda- dijo la joven desapareciendo su arma y frunciendo levemente el ceño. No había entendido porque la pelinegra-roja se había ido así

-Bueno. Es no importa- corto por lo sano Caspian –Mira lo que nos mandaron- dijo dándole la carta encontrada a Milo. El peliblanco suspiro y se la paso a Flare la cual frunció levemente el ceño

-Al señor del tiempo es imposible de atrapar- dijo extrañada

-Él es el de menos- dijo Lilith rodando los ojos

–Lo que nos importa aquí es Harry- hablo el moreno mientras los miraba. Sus alas de ángel seguían abiertas, dándole un aura intimidante. Flare lo miro con curiosidad

-Veo que eres un alicornio- dijo Diana acercándose a la chica, cortando toda la tensión del ambiente. Todos suspiraron y la nueva asintió despacio

-Sé que nuestra prioridad es Harry- hablo Milo –Pero no podemos entregar tu inmortalidad a cambio ¿sabes porque? Porque él no se lo perdonaría e iría a cambiar su centro material por el tuyo espiritual- hablo el peliblanco mientras negaba con la cabeza –Te devolvería la inmortalidad, pero él terminaría sin poderes y los suyos serían usados por la oscuridad, haciéndose más fuerte… Ella no te quiere a ti, si no ve lo que es capaz Harry de hacer por ti- explico manteniéndole la mirada

.

En las celdas, Harry ya había sido dejado en paz. Sus heridas estaban curadas, pero aun así no podía evitar sentir dolor. Aunque se sentía tranquilo, por lo menos no habían podido encontrar su centro

-Vaya, vaya… si es el tan querido Harry, hijo legitimo del señor del tiempo- dijo con burla la mujer que antes había estado con el señor del tiempo, pero luego dio unos pasos para tras –o cierto- dijo de manera compasiva, pero falsa –Él te dejo afuera por enamorarte del angelito- dijo mientras tomaba el mentón del chico y lo soltaba con violencia

-Ese es un tema que no te incumbe maldita rata- dijo el chico con desdén. Ella dejo escapar una risotada, que hiso que la piel se le erizara al pobre chico

-Si lo es…- dijo con falsa preocupación –Puesto a que todo esto te causa miedo…- Harry la miro con burla y con una ceja alzada. Ella sonrió de manera maliciosa

-Ya supere, puedes causarme dolor, pero no miedo- dijo rodando los ojos

-O si… tú tienes miedo de quedarte solo…- la chica despareció, apareciendo atrás de él –Tienes miedo que el día de mañana tus amigos te den la espalda, como alguna vez lo hiso tu padre-

Harry dejo escapar una risa amarga, no iba a mostrarse débil ante ella. La mujer sonrió más

-Y tienes miedo que tu querido Caspian pague las consecuencias de tu familia- al oírla decir el nombre del moreno, el de ojos plata la miro con enojo –Tienes miedo de perderlo, que muera en tus brazos y no poder hacer nada… y que si vive, que encuentre una hermosa mujer y tenga una familia, olvidándose de ti…-

-Cállate- le dijo con desdén

-No cariño, esto recién empieza…- dijo con burla, antes de que sombras aparecieran en sus manos –Veamos que tal puede contra tus peores pesadillas hechas realidad- dijo antes de soltar una carcajada malvada y tirarle las sombras. Ellas empezaron a rodear al chico, haciéndole ver un mundo que no existía, pero donde todos sus miedos se materializaban

.

-¡Harry! ¡NO!- con ese grito la reina de las nieves abrió los ojos desesperada, haciendo escarcha en todas las paredes y picos de hielo.

**NECESITO POR FAVOR QUE ME RESPONDAN ESTA PREGUNTA:**

_**¿Ustedes quieres que Harry y Caspian terminen juntos o los dejamos como amigos?**_

**Otra cosa, soy horrible para narrar encuentros, no se esperen nada demasiado emotivo, lo siento pero esas cosas no me salen! Aun soy novata Xb**

**Gracias a:**

**Yara Sosa: **Te prometo que lo hare, pero todos nos están infectando de tarea Xb estoy casi muerta! Pero ya me hare un lugar para leer :D Aunque leí el último capitulo que publicaste, no sé porque cuando leo una historia empiezo por el final Xb Me ha agradado Blaki y pobre Anna ¡Gracias por los saludos! Creo que nos veríamos el lunes! Creo que Elsa esta por despertar Xb **¿puedes responder la pregunta? ¡Por fis! Tengo sentimientos contradictorios con estos dos Xb**

**F:** si ya decía que Flare no podía ser tan fácil XD Deberías hacer una cuenta y una historia para presentarla. Me gustaría verlo! Tratare de ver el video :D Pero vi una parte y por lo que veo ¿ellas controlan su arma con la mente o algo así? Porque no note que estuvieran teniendo el arma con alguna extremidad **También me gustaría que contestaras la pregunta ¡Necesito alguna opinión! :D**

**Aunque la votación de que si o que no, será casi lo mismo, no soy muy buena en las parejas así que no cambiara demasiado… pero algo distinto tiene Xb**

**Y todos los que leen esto ¡no olviden comentar!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes de Frozen no me pertenecen ni los prestados :D, pero si los míos **

-¡Harry! ¡NO!- el grito había hecho eco en toda la habitación. La reina sentía su corazón latir con miedo, el sentir no poder hacer nada. La escarcha se expandió rápidamente y los picos de hielo también. Su respiración era agitada y lo primero que sintió fue una punzada en el abdomen y un una fuerte jaqueca

-¡Mamá!/ ¡Mi señora!/ ¡Elsa!- fueron los gritos de los jóvenes, a excepción de Caspian que miraba todo el hielo que había alrededor. Milo e Iris no tardaron en abrazarla, mientras la liebre rompía en llanto, en si por la emoción.

Todo había pasado tan rápido, que ni Milo ni Iris se habían dado cuenta de su reacción al abrazarla. Los sentimientos de angustia iban desapareciendo y una alegría crecía en su interior. Tenían que aceptar que creyeron que tal vez no volvería a despertar, que tal vez… no volverían a ver.

Y tenerla entre sus brazos, era algo irreal y muy mágico

-¿Iris?- murmuró con cariño mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la liebre y besaba su frente con cariño, mas su vista se ladeo y miro sorprendida al chico -¿Milo?- dijo atónita mientras miraba al rubio, luego de haber correspondido el abrazo de Iris. El chico sonrió apenado mientras suspiraba. Olvidaba que supuestamente estaba muerto

-Hola mami- murmuro apenado mientras sonreía apenado. La reina acaricio su rostro sin poder creerlo, pero luego bajo la mirada y suspiro mientras ladeaba su cabeza

-¿Iris? ¿Qué me paso?- murmuro algo confundida mientras miraba su cama y luego el hielo que había hecho. Eso le recordó lo que había visto, dio una rápida mirada a la sala -¿Y Harry?- dijo mientras trataba de alejar las imágenes del joven en la celda, prácticamente atacado por una mujer que no reconoció, llenando al bello chico de sus peores miedos. Los recuerdos de la relación del Señor del Tiempo y su hijo volvieron a su mente -¡Iris!- alzo la voz tratando de tener respuestas.

Al ver el silencio de todos, la reina trato de levantarse, pero una punzada y que todos prácticamente la volvieron a acostar la hicieron ceder

-¡Ya despertó!- la voz de Sira inundo la habitación y entro cortando la tensión. Elsa miro a la chica y ambas se saludaron de lejos

-¿Quién es ella?- dijo señalando a Flare, la cual era una desconocida para ella

-Mi nombre es Flare y soy la guardiana de su hijo- hablo la chica acercándose y medio sonriéndole, convirtiéndose de vuelta en su forma hibrida

-Oh- fue lo único que comento la reina tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos -¿Y Harry?- volvió a preguntar. La tensión volvió sin querer, todos se miraban entre si

-Señorita- hablo Caspian, llamando la atención de la rubia platinada –Estamos peleando con unos enemigos que no conocemos… ellos… tienen a Harry- murmuro. Ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa, tenía la vaga esperanza de que todo eso solo hubiera sido un sueño. Frunció levemente el ceño y asintió con su porte de reina y haciendo caso omiso al dolor, se levantó y tomo la carta entre sus manos, leyéndola rápidamente

-Harry está en verdadero peligro… algo me dice que el Señor del tiempo no… pero él…- murmuro mientras arrugaba la carta y desasía el hielo que había en la habitación. Un ligero mareo la ataco por un momento y se sentó en el sillón siendo observada por todos

-Ma…- murmuro Iris mientras se sentaba al lado de ella –Debemos planear esto muy bien- murmuro haciendo que la reina asintiera. Estaba recién despierta y le dolía la cabeza a horrores

-Creo que yo puedo ayudar- al escuchar esa voz todos tuvieron distintas reacciones, una sonrisa maliciosa por Caspian, una mirada de ¿Quién es este? Por parte de Elsa y Sira, Milo lo miraba con curiosidad igual que Flare, Diana rodando los ojos y Lilith dando un bufido de fastidio

-Hola Deimon- le dijo con ironía Lilith. Ambos no se llevaban muy "bien", siempre se molestaban

-Hola gay de armario*- Saco el chiste la morena

-¡Que no soy gay!- le grito cansado de sus bromas, mientras Caspian y Lilith se largaban a reír. Siempre les levantaban el humor molestar un poco al chico con eso.

.

En la cueva El Señor del Tiempo miraba desde afuera a su hijo, el cual aún seguía firme ante todo. Sabía bien que las pesadillas encontrarían su lado más sensible, le pegarían a donde más le dolía. Una ligera sonrisa se formó en su rostro mientras sentía a su ama aparecer detrás de él

-Tu hijo es muy fuerte, hubiera sido un gran aliado- hablo Oscuridad mientras suspiraba. El antiguo guardián del tiempo negó con la cabeza

-Emocionalmente es débil- dijo resoplando mientras rodaba los ojos

-Eso pude haberlo arreglado… lamentablemente el pasado no se puede cambiar ni siquiera por ti, ni por mí, ni nadie- dijo seriamente mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Harry era alguien fuerte, por algo había podido sobresalir a la muerte de madre, a los insultos de su padre, al tiempo y a recordar todo sin olvidarlo nunca. Él había vivido una vida difícil y fácil, pero el dolor se había ido curando y las pesadillas querían volverlas a abrir.

Ya llevaba medio día en ese estado. Aunque nada había podido quebrarlo.

El señor del tiempo entro a la celda de su hijo y lo tomo de la barbilla, los ojos plata del joven estaban cerrados y su rostro mostraba una falsa serenidad. Una maldita sonrisa cruzo el rostro del más adulto de ahí y presiono la cabeza del muchacho murmurándole algo al oído.

Había sido suficiente, todo su semblante se derrumbó, una sonrisa maliciosa salió del adulto antes de salir de ahí. El muchacho había quedado hecho un ovillo en medio de la fría celda y había empezado a llorar, mientras unas gotas de sudor y sangre empezaban a empapar su rostro.

-_Siempre he sido el que realiza tus peores pesadillas-_

_-Me siento tan decepcionada de ti… pudiste haber crecido, tener una familia, pero mira… ¡Has deshonrado mi nombre, mi sangre!- el grito de una bella mujer de largos cabellos negros y ojos plateados resonó entre a la oscuridad_

_-Mamá… escucha… lo siento…- fue el murmullo de él, en forma de niño pequeño_

_-No tendré un hijo como tu… ¡ni ahora ni nunca! ¡Yo no morí!- la mujer vio a su único hijo en el piso y sus ojos destilaron odio –Fue tu culpa mi muerte-_

Su madre, era una gran debilidad… y mezclándolo con ver que sus amigos le dieran la espalda y _Caspian…_ Una sonrisa macabra salió del señor del tiempo… su hijo era tan débil emocionalmente y nada podría cambiar eso. Y si sobrevivía a esto, recordaría por siempre sus peores pesadillas interpuestas con la realidad ¿Cuántas noches de pesadillas le causarían? ¿Cuánto tardaría en perder la razón en ese lugar? ¿Cuánto tardaría en quitarse la vida con este ritmo? La sonrisa se ensancho más, su estúpido hijo no iba a salir de aquí con vida. Y nada podría impedirlo

.

Elsa se había mejorado bastante, pero aun sentía que debía hacer algo por ese pequeño. Harry nunca había sido demasiado apegado a ella y casi siempre había sido solitario, pero aun así siempre le había tenido un cariño especial

-Oscuridad lo tenía en una celda cuando estuve ahí- explico Deimon, luego de su berrinche inicial

-A ti no te hicieron nada ¿cierto?- dijo Sira con curiosidad

-No, me tuvieron hay de advertencia, ustedes ya saben… yo brillo en la oscuridad y aunque no la espanto completamente, la debilito. Es una forma de decirme "quédate quieto y no hagas nada en nuestra contra o te matamos"- dijo haciendo las comillas

-Y tú como siempre pasando por alto las advertencias- dijo Iris rodando los ojos, haciendo que el chico suspirara y negara con la cabeza

-Eso es lo de menos- siguió hablando –Ellos no se para que querían a Harry… pero por lo que escuche están haciendo todo por conseguir su centro material- suspiro sentándose

-Nadie sabe cuál es el centro material del chico- dijo Milo mientras suspiraba

-Creo que no tiene parte material de algo… ese "algo" tiene vida- Dijo Flare mientras hacía que se dieran vuelta a mirarla

-¿A qué te refieres?- Pregunto Deimon con curiosidad. La alicornio levanto una ceja

-Es solo una suposición, puesto a que Harry jamás ha llevado nada que luego no se deshaga… y si lograron capturarlo… es porque su centro se alejó o el sintió cierto rechazo de su centro… y la única posibilidad posible es que eso tenga vida- dijo frunciendo levemente el ceño.

Todos se miraron entre sí, Elsa había visto varios recuerdos y suspiro levantándose

-Por lo que se… él creo su centro o se lo cedió a alguien, no fue su madre, puesta a que ella falleció antes de que su padre le dé la espalda. No soy yo, porque lo sabría. Harry no dijo nada para protegerlo…- Elsa miro a todos los jóvenes y Milo entendió la indirecta…

-Caspian, la única posibilidad eres tú-

*** Gay de armario, es alguien gay, pero que no lo acepta, es decir no públicamente. Deimon no es gay XD Lilith lo dice para molestarlo, pero Deimon es 100% hetero. Je je je, para él me base en un amigo mío y siempre se anda quejando que en mi historia le hacen Bulling Xb Eso le pasa por pesado! Pero no importa, igual no es XD (Después de todo él no está leyendo esto)**

**Como quedo la votación?**

**F: En contra**

**Yara Sosa: A favor**

**Lilith (Ese no es su nombre real, pero en esta amiga me base para ella): a favor **

**Diana: en blanco Xb (es otra de mis amigas y también aparece en la historia)**

**Deimon: ni siquiera se enteró de la votación Xb (que mala soy) Mentira Xb en contra solo para llevarle la contra a Lilith**

**Así que quedamos… como en el principio -_- Empate Xb Bueno, esperaremos alguna vez el desempate Xb ¿De dónde vendrá?**

**Ahora contesto los comentarios:**

**F: **gracias por el voto… Si, luego de hacerte una cuenta puedes cambiarte de nombre, pero por uno que no esté usado (Ej: si hay alguien llamada Cari W, a tu cuenta no puedes ponerle Cari W, si estas eligiendo un nombre ya usado por otro usuario te aparece un cartelito o algo así) La verdad no sé si por PM se pueden enviar fotos Xb soy algo nueva en esto… ¡Saludos! Y gracias por leer

**Yara Sosa:** También gracias por el voto Je je se nota que quieres alguna escena Elsa x Iris XD Ya veremos lo que sucede después. Tal vez alguna vez me anime y haga algún one-shot con estos personajes y esa temática :) ¡Saludos! Y gracias por leer :D Lo que sí, subiré una historia AU Elsanna de un solo capitulo, llamado "A tu lado", debería estar en mi perfil y tendrá un leve Caspian x Harry, pero su universo es un poco raro Xb ¡Espero y te guste!


	12. Chapter 12

**Los personajes de Frozen no me pertenecen. Flare tampoco, pero si mis otros OC :D**

-¿¡Disculpa?!- chillo el ángel incrédulo mientras negaba con la cabeza y daba pasos para atrás

-Eres el único- hablo Elsa mientras lo miraba significativamente con sus ojos azules –La Oscuridad no sabe que eres su centro y busca que a cambio de ti Harry de su centro. Creo que ignorando que lo eres tú- dijo mientras se le acercaba

-¿Cómo puedes probar eso? ¡Tan solo es una teoría!- exclamo Caspian mientras seguía en negación

-Yo no entiendo nada- Hablo Lilith mientras rodaba los ojos

-Realmente yo menos- dijo Deimon mientras fruncía levemente el ceño ¿nadie les iba explicar que era eso de centro y todas esas cosas? ¿Y cómo podía ser una persona si debía ser un objeto?

-Yo se mas o menos lo que es un centro, pero no entiendo porque tanto escándalo por él- hablo Flare mientras alzaba una ceja y se apoyaba en la pared. Sira la miro furiosa y se alejó lo más posible de la otra joven que no entendía las reacciones de la joven chica que manejaba el fuego

Elsa miro hacia los otros que lo miraban con duda, a excepción de Milo que si entendía de qué estaban hablando. La joven reina suspiro y alzo la voz para poder explicar

-¿Recuerdan a los guardianes de la niñez?*- hablo haciendo que todos asintieran, no conocer a los cinco grandes era casi imposible –El centro de ellos es lo que los mantiene vivos… además de ellos ningún otro inmortal tenía centro- dijo haciendo énfasis en "Tenía"

-Pero si nosotros, los normales no tenemos centro ¿Por qué Harry si?- pregunto Deimon mientras miraba a la rubia platinada con duda. Ella medio sonrió

-Antes, cuando los inmortales empezaron a tener hijos, cuando el padre o madre con poder moría, al hijo o hija se le iban extinguiendo los poderes poco a poco y luego la vida. Solo tenían cuatro meses de vida luego de la muerte de sus padres- conto haciendo que la mayoría se viera sorprendido –Nuestra creadora, la que nos dio la inmortalidad… creyó que esto no era justo y decidió que luego de la muerte del padre con poder lo semi-espíritus o espíritus hijos de un humano y un inmortal o de dos inmortales, pudiera elegir lo que llamamos centros materiales- la reina movió sus manos e hiso un collar y luego algunas medallas de hielo –En un principio, los afectados decidían que su centro fuera algo que siempre llevaban con ellos: collares, aretes, espadas… cosas que tenían un significado especial para ellos… los conocidos sabían cuál era su centro… era algo que cuando tú los conocías, era lo primero que te decían- explico

-Entonces se exponían- murmuro Flare haciendo que todos la miraran

-No interrumpas ¿quieres?- le dijo groseramente Sira

-Sira, está bien…- la reina sonrió y miro a la otra joven –Exacto, estas en lo correcto… se exponían porque no sabían que lo estaba haciendo… luego algunos enemigos descubrieron que quitándoles el objeto y rompiéndolo en la presencia del dueño del objeto… el poder pasaba al que tenía el control de los pedazos del objeto… quitándole la inmortalidad y los poderes a su dueño original, trasladándoselo a ellos mismos…- dijo mientras hacía que los collares y cosas que había creado de hielo se rompieran, quedando tan solo pedazos

-Entonces la creadora cambio las reglas ¿no?- Murmuro Lilith curiosa. La rubia platinada asintió despacio mientras sonreía y continuaba contando

-Como lo dijo Lilith… la creadora cambio las reglas. Podrían decidir objetos, pero debía ser secreto, nadie podía saberlo y si era posible, nadie debía saber que tenían un centro- dijo mientras se volvía a sentar –Aun así, a los enemigos se le hacía fácil saber cuál era el centro: era el objeto que llevaban a todos lados siempre… y así los vencían- Elsa suspiro –Y la creadora cambio las reglas del juego otra vez: el centro material iba a ser un objeto y debían esconderlo, ya no debían llevarlos con ellos siempre y también debía ser secreto. En forma práctica… debía estar oculto y en el mayor de los silencios… El problema al estar escondidos, era que si alguien por casualidad los encontraba y los rompía… y al no estar con ellos, bueno, debían buscar otro centro- suspiro mientras notaba como todos los presentes la miraban con atención. No pudo evitar pensar en la época donde les leía cuentos a los pequeños niños y estos parecían estar tan sorprendidos como ellos –Así que la Creadora decidió otra cosa: podían elegir a otra persona, pero esta no podía ser uno de los revividos, podía ser un humano, que si moría por muerte natural renacía devuelta y volvía a hacer el centro, sin hacer que el inmortal lo perdiera. Si era alguien no renacido e inmortal, como lo son los hijos de los inmortales entre ellos, también pasaba lo mismo pero sin morir. Pero debían seguir la regla del silencio: el que portaba el centro no debía saberlo, y la única forma de los enemigos de conseguirlo era matando a la persona en frente del dueño del centro… y eso era difícil, además de averiguarlo entre las personas e inmortales debía matarlo en frente del dueño ¿Cómo hacia eso si el único que sabía que su propio centro era tal, era el dueño?- dijo naturalmente

-¿Y qué pasaba si el chico o chica con un centro moría? ¿Qué pasaba con su centro-persona?- pregunto curioso Deimon. La reina sonrió levemente

-El centro simplemente desaparecía, nadie se quedaba con nada- explico mientras sonreía

-El padre de Harry no está muerto- dijo Caspian algo nervioso. Elsa lo miro a los ojos y suspiro asintiendo, era mucho lo que había que explicar

-Y eso es algo fácil de explicar- suspiro la reina –El señor del tiempo ya no lo reconoce como hijo, al decirlo… es como que si hubiera muerto… pero al no haberlo hecho de verdad, Harry no elige a la persona conscientemente. Su… ¿Cómo decirlo?- dijo poniendo una mano en su frente en señal pensativa –Digamos… su alma es la que elige… y sigue todos los requisitos: no debe ser un espíritu revivido

-Claro…- murmuro al fin el moreno –Soy un mitad ángel y mitad humano, no soy revivido-

-Debes tener alguna relación fraternal con él o que él te considere importante- dijo sonriendo levemente

-Soy su mejor amigo- hablo suspirando

Milo susurro algo a Flare bastante divertido, sin que nadie más los escuchara. Ella solo rodo los ojos, murmurando un "no lo molestes con eso"

-Solo puedes ser tu… ¿entiendes?- murmuro Elsa mientras se le acercaba y le sonreía –Tal vez él no quería dártelo para no meterte en problemas… pero… no tuvo opción- susurro

-Lo se…- murmuro

-Pero nosotros sabíamos que tenía un centro material, creímos que era un objeto pero lo sabíamos- dijo confundida Iris mientras la miraba curiosa

-Él confiaba en nosotros más de lo que imaginábamos, se arriesgó mucho en decírnoslo… pero aun así tomo el riesgo, para ser totalmente sincero con nosotros- dijo Elsa mientras miraba hacia la ventana. Afuera se estaba nublando y no era precisamente por ella.

Y eso sin duda no era un buen presagio

-¿Qué más haces además de brillar?- La pregunta de la reina de las nieves agarro desprevenido a Deimon, el cual se movió nervioso

-Emmm, se manejar la espada y algunas armas, aunque no con una excelente puntería- dijo encogiéndose de hombros mientras suspiraba

-Y es un piquetero de lo peor. Corta rutas ¿sabes?- dijo Lilith mientras sonreía con burla, Deimon resoplo, rodando los ojos con fastidio

-Pero si en la oscuridad brilla ¿no delatara en nuestra ubicación al entrar en la oscuridad?- dijo Flare mientras lo miraba significativamente

-¿puedes apagarte?- le dijo con burla Caspian tratando de no tensar más el ambiente

-¡no soy una maldita lámpara!- grito Deimon bastante ofendido

-Si no te puedes apagar te quedas aquí- dijo Milo mientras suspiraba

-No tengo porque obedecerte- dijo el chico de cabello negro mientras se cruzaba de brazos -¡no me quedare aquí!- dijo indignado mientras resoplaba con furia

-¡debes quedarte!- Alzo la voz Milo

-¡No! ¡No soy ningún cobarde!- dijo bastante ofendido

-Es verdad, tiene que venir con nosotros- defendió Sira. Milo la miro sorprendido

-¿Desde cuándo lo defiendes a él?- dijo furioso encarando a la chica que manejaba el fuego

-¡Desde que un idiota se fue dejándonos creyendo que estaba muerto y no tuvo el valor de decirnos que estaba vivo!- le grito dolida y molesta

Un huuuuuu! Salió de muchos de los presentes

**Ok .-. Sira está muy dolida y ya entendimos lo del centro material :D. Me da gracia como Deimon busca esta historia y no la encuentra Xb o aun no la busco, ya le di el link ¿Deimon, estas ahí? Ja ja ja**

**Ok, perdón Xb no pude evitar decirlo!**

**¿Qué pasara con Harry? **

***Los guardianes de la niñez son los de la película "El origen de los guardianes", donde están los cuatro grandes y Jack (ja ja ja, ok, olvídenlo .-.)**

**Yara Sosa:** Gracias por tu comentario :D Bueno como ya me di cuenta ya leíste la otra :D Tenemos que esperar un tercero… Deimon dijo que votara luego Xb aunque no importa, eso no se verá hasta el último capítulo (lo que quede, si o no), por el resto de la historia serán amigos… quería hacer la votación para ver como terminaba la historia Xb ¡Saludos!

**F: **Si creo que en este capítulo explica que es el centro material de alguien Xb y no apareció Harry .-. Jamás intente mandar una imagen por PM porq no tengo una que mandar Xb ¡Saludos y gracias por tu comentario! (y con eso de Vaca…Vaca ¡Me conoces demasiado bien! Ja ja ja)

**¡Nos vemos el lunes! (si todo sale bien y el wi-fi del taller sigue intacto) ¡Saludos!**

Lamento no haber actualizado el miércoles, pero no tuvimos taller Xb


	13. Chapter 13

**Los personajes de Frozen no me pertenecen, tampoco Flare pero si mis OC :D**

**Disculpen primero no haber actualizado el lunes, pero no tuvimos taller (por duelo -_- aunque no me entere quien se murió, pero por lo que se no tiene nada que ver con la escuela)**

_**Capitulo anterior…**_

_**-¿Desde cuándo lo defiendes a él?- dijo furioso encarando a la chica que manejaba el fuego**_

_**-¡Desde que un idiota se fue dejándonos creyendo que estaba muerto y no tuvo el valor de decirnos que estaba vivo!- le grito dolida y molesta**_

_**Un huuuuuu! Salió de muchos de los presentes**_

-¡Lo hice para protegerlos!- grito enfadado Milo mientras la escarcha se deslizaba por el piso

-¡Nos hiciste creer que estabas muerto! ¿¡Y sabes qué?! Siempre lo estarás para mí- sentencio la joven mientras el fuego de las velas empezaba a ser más altos. Los chicos se miraban a los ojos, tratando de derribar al otro en una mirada, de ganar esa partida.

-Chicos, basta- alzo la voz Elsa, haciendo que ambos la miren. El fuego de las antorchas y el hielo del piso desaparecieron, tumbando a todos a un silencio sepulcral.

Sira se dio vuelta y salió de la habitación bastante molesta por la puerta de la izquierda, mientras Milo lo hacía por la puerta de la derecha, los dos dando un portazo. Iris y Flare miraron hacia la joven reina y esta asintió.

La joven liebre fue tras Sira, mientras Flare salió en busca de Milo. Elsa negó con la cabeza mientras suspiraba, ahora que debían estar más unidos, las divisiones se hacían más claras

.

La respiración del chico en el suelo eran erráticas, mientras se mezclaban con audibles sollozos que lo hacían temblar. Hacía ya unos minutos que de la comisura de los labios le había aflorado un hilito de sangre, que se deslizaba por su mejilla izquierda hacia el suelo. Sus ojos plata estaban cerrados y las lágrimas ya habían formado un camino marcado por su rostro.

En el cielo, la bella luna llena se alzaba en el horizonte, iluminando la mayoría de todo el lugar exterior. De manera silenciosa, el astro buscaba a uno de los que consideraba sus nietos. Ya encontrado su objetivo, empezó a tratar de llegar hasta él

La luz plateada se filtró entre los barrotes, se adentró por los resquicios y le dio al joven de lleno en la cara, espantando a las pesadillas negras que lo tenían sujeto a esa no-realidad donde todo lo que más temía se hacía realidad.

De a poco, los ojos plata se fueron abriendo, ya que le molestaba la luz. Su respiración seguía fuerte, pero por fin había despertado de esa pesadilla. Harry miro a los costados tratando de ubicarse de nuevo y se sentó mientras suspiraba. Algunas gotas de sudor bajaban por su frente… eso había sido su peor experiencia en esta vida y preferiría no volver a repetirla

.

La bella Iris miraba desde unos pasos de distancia a Sira, la joven pelinegra-roja estaba sentada en un banco de hielo que había afuera, en el que podía considerarse jardín. La liebre suspiro con los brazos cruzados esperando que la otra se diera cuenta de su presencia, mas al notar que esto no iba a pasar se sentó a su lado y suspiro

-Yo debería estar molesta con él ¿sabes? Milo es mi hermano prácticamente… y tú lo sabes. Aún recuerdo cuando Elsa y yo encontramos a ese bebe chillón que estaba en medio de la tormenta- Sira levanto la mirada para ver a su amiga, la cual ahora estaba afilando una flecha, sin mirarla. Nadie sabía a ciencia cierta como la reina de las nieves había adoptado al chico. Era un misterio, a excepción de ellos tres… y ella no formaba parte del trio informado

-¿Él era humano?- murmuro ladeando la cabeza, mirando hacia Iris. La liebre rio levemente

-Alguien lo había abandonado. Su padre, su madre había muerto en el parto… y el estúpido señor no tuvo idea más valiente- su tono en esa frase fue sarcástico- que ir hacia la montaña y abandonar al pequeño a su suerte, en medio de la tormenta de nieve- suspiro viendo ahora a los ojos dorados de la otra joven –Hubiera muerto de hipotermia… pero cuando yo y Elsa volvíamos al palacio… escuchamos un llanto ahogado, entre la tormenta- paro un poco su historia y miro hacia otro lado –Cuando lo encontramos, estaba tan débil… era un pequeño que estaba prácticamente congelado, lo llevamos al palacio…- ella entrecerró los ojos como acordándose de eso –Su cabello era tan negro como el carbón… sus ojos eran tan naranjas como el fuego… pero su piel era tan pálida, que incluso podías confundirlo con un vampiro- la liebre rio levemente. Sira la miro esperando que siguiera contando, pero Iris se quedó callada

-¿Cómo cambio?- murmuro. Iris medio sonrió ladeando la cabeza

-El murió, no sobrevivió…- Sira la miro incrédula y la liebre la miro –Nuestra creadora le dio otra oportunidad porque Elsa se lo pidió… ella le cedió parte de su magia al bebe… Cuando lo hiso, el cabello de Milo cambio de color igual que sus ojos… y empezó a dar muestra de su poder-

Sira e Iris se miraron unos momentos antes de que la chica de ojos dorados aparto la mirada

-Él nos engañó… no le importó dejarnos-

-¿y porque eso te molesta?- contraataco Iris mirándola. Sira bajo la mirada

-No lo sé…- murmuro abrazándose a sí misma.

.

En el otro lado Flare estaba mirando a Milo analíticamente. Ambos estaban en posición de pelea, estaban practicando para la batalla que se desataría en la noche. Ella estaba en su forma de poni, con su arma, la cual era la hoz dorada-anaranjada con una lanza en la punta

-¿Esta seguro que no le importa lo que piense la señorita Sira?- pregunto mientras su cuerno de cristal brillaba y la hoz detenía el hielo que el príncipe le enviaba

-¡Esa insolente niña no me importa!- dijo furioso mientras lanzaba picos de hielo a su compañera, la cual los bloqueo con su magia

-¿y porque esta tan molesto?- dijo medio sonriendo mientras abría sus alas y se elevaba atacando desde arriba. Milo se protegió a si mismo con un escudo de hielo sólido y contraataco con su hielo es pequeñas dagas, las cuales fueron detenidas por la chica, la cual aterrizo cambiando su forma a hibrida –No lo sabes ¿verdad?- dijo parándose haciendo resoplar al chico

-Esto de los sentimientos es un asco- suspiro el chico, su amiga rio divertida. El joven rubio siempre se quejaba de lo que solía sentir

-Eres un adolecente- le recordó ella. El solo rodo los ojos.

.

-¿Cómo esta ella?- pregunto Elsa a la liebre la cual suspiro

-Sira está muy dolida, ella siempre fue la mejor amiga de él y que se lo haya ocultado… que se haya pasado por muerto y no avisar… le dolió- suspiro Iris sentándose al lado de la rubia platinada y apoyando su cabeza en su hombro en un suspiro. Elsa le acaricio su cabeza con aire maternal y con gran cariño

-Fue en realidad un golpe duro para todos… pero él ahora está aquí, pudo no haber aparecido nunca ¿no crees?- murmuro con dulzura. Sabía que para la joven, también había sido algo duro de digerir de que su casi hermano estuviera vivo y que no lo hayan sabido desde antes

-Desapareció hace tanto tiempo…- susurro mientras suspiraba

-Pero ahora está con nosotros y debemos recuperar a Harry. No podemos separarnos ahora ¿sí?- dijo abrazándola con cariño, la liebre solo apoyo su cabeza en su pecho

-Lo se… debemos estar unidos… porque después de todo somos como una familia ¿no?- sonrió

-Así es y siempre seguiremos así- dijo la dama con ternura mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la joven liebre, la cual solo le sonrió.

-Entonces… ¿podré ir?- la voz de Deimon entrando las hiso darse vuelta. Iris miro a Elsa con duda, pero la reina solo sonrió mirándolo

-Sí, vendrás con nosotros… ¿Tu solo brillas?- pregunto. El chico se movió nervioso

-Yo y todo lo que toco se hace fluorescente… aunque las cosas solo hacen un tenue brillo- murmuro pasándose la mano por su cabello

-Nos puede delatar- hablo Caspian algo serio mientras se acercaba. Deimon solo hiso una mueca y Lilith asintió ante lo dicho por su primo

-Podría entrar a la guarida después… es decir, es imposible pelear con ellos sin darnos a ver- hablo esta vez Diana, mientras movía su mano y atraía el vaso de agua que había en la mesa del otro de la habitación.

-¡Sí! ¡Lilith puede hacerlo entrar con Flare cuando ya estemos adentro! Ya que tú te teletransportas ¿no?- hablo la liebre parándose

-Creo que es un buen plan, así no estaremos dejando fuera a nadie- sonrió la rubia platinada

-Pero deberíamos pensar mejor el plan, no podemos atacar de noche cuando sus poderes son más fuertes ¿Deberíamos esperar hasta mañana?- dijo Lilith

-¡Es demasiado tiempo! Y no sabemos si lastimaran a Harry- dijo asustado Caspian

-Podemos atacar de noche sin ningún problema Lilith- hablo Elsa sonriéndole. La joven morena la miro con la duda marcada en su rostro

-¿Qué no son más fuertes en la oscuridad?- pregunto Deimon. La reina sonrió

-Chicos… cuando una persona es mala ¿Es más mala en la noche?- todos negaron con la cabeza –Y si nosotros somos buenos ¿somos menos buenos de noche?- todos volvieron a negar y ella sonrió –Eso de que en la noche los malos son más fuertes es un mito, porque en la oscuridad de la noche también están la luz de la luna y las estrellas- explico –Ahora… vayan a buscar a Sira y a Milo, hay que empezar a prepararnos- ordeno, recibiendo una aceptación en respuesta

**Bueno… esto se está terminando (silva yéndose) y de verdad espero estar manejando bien la historia :D Saludos**

**Y la verdad me di cuenta recién que pelearan de noche y para que no queden en desventaja invente esta escusa, que es fundamentada por cierto Xb**

**Bueno la historia se está acabando y me encantaría continuarla y hacerla muy larga… Xb PERO ESTOY POR TERMINAR EL TALLER! -_- y de ahí saco el wi-fi, así que estoy tratando de resolver todo, tal vez llegue hasta el capítulo 16 esta historia (creo o tal vez un poquito más)**

**Yara Sosa: **ja ja ja todo se verá en el último capítulo :D que ya estamos cerca! Lamentablemente el profe nos dio la prueba el viernes pasado y la aprobé así que está viendo si seguiremos teniendo taller o si no vamos más :( Si ya no tengo taller con suerte tendré internet una vez a la semana o cada dos, así que si tardo ya saben porque Xb Saludos y gracias por comentar!

**F: **¡Hola! Al principio no había entendido el chiste XD pero luego si o más o menos Xb ¿Cambias de forma al volverte como una "pesadilla"? creo que me servirá para en uno de los capítulos finales. Como ya explique espero poder actualizar muy pronto! (tenía que ser el taller lo primero que terminamos? ¡Mi wifi! :,( Que pena) ¡Saludos y gracias por comentar!

**Deimon: ¡Aun no has votado! ¡Traidor! -_- ¿para qué te pase el link? Dudo mucho que este leyendo esto pero si sí ¡Apúrate!**

**Guest: **A… Eres Deimon Xb Bueno, gracias por tu voto. Olviden lo que había ahí arriba (no te agradezco x que vos no lees las historias Xb

_**Un saludo a los que me pusieron en favoritos y alertas, que me olvide de agradecer Xb ¡Saludos! Y me gustaría que comentaran :D**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Los personajes de Frozen o prestados no me pertenecen Xb mis OC si **

Harry suspiro mientras se arrodillaba, parecía que aquí era siempre de noche. La oscuridad reinaba en todos lados y ya no podía ver demasiado. Solo sentía las cadenas en sus muñecas y el chirrido de las cadenas al moverse. Miro ladeando su adolorida cabeza hacia la pared, era oscura y estaba sucia.

Dio un suspiro menos alarmado que en el principio y negó con la cabeza. Las pesadillas se repetían una y otra vez en su mente, haciéndole ver siluetas en la oscuridad y escuchar entre susurro las palabras que se le habían calado muy dentro. El jamás olvidaba, y en estas ocasiones era horrible no poder hacerlo, esas pesadillas seguirían rodando en su mente hasta que lograra superarlas y verlas sin sentir que su mundo se derrumbaba

-Emocionalmente eres demasiado débil- la voz femenina se escuchó entre ecos y el castaño tardo un poco en reconocerla

-Lamentablemente eres demasiado débil… no lograrías nada… solo dinos de una vez donde está tu maldito centro y te iras- Al escuchar la voz masculina un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo. Levanto la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos fríos de su padre, el cual estaba sonriendo con burla. No pudo evitar sentir un poco de decepción al verlo ahí, muy dentro de él siempre había aguardado esperanza hacia él.

Harry dejo escapar una risa amarga mientras negaba con la cabeza

-¿Y si no quiero?- dijo con burla mirándolos desafiante. De rodillas no era tan intimidante, pero aun así su mirada tenía ese tono profundo. Muchas personas terminaban ahogados en ellos*

La mujer dio algunos pasos para atrás mientras sonreía y negaba con la cabeza

-Tan terco como tu madre, querido- dijo rodando los ojos

-Demasiado débil y crédulo como ella- y la frase dicha por el señor del tiempo marcaba desdén y odio. Harry lo miro impasible y luego suspiro ignorándolos. El señor del tiempo estuvo a punto de entrar a la celda a golpearlo, porque esa actitud la consideraba una falta de respeto, pero Oscuridad no se lo permitió.

-Dejémoslo solo- y dicho esto, ambos se dieron la vuelta. Al perderse en el pasillo la mujer paro mirando a uno de sus encapuchados

-Osis… quiero que tus hombres estén preparados para cualquier ataque- dijo de manera dura antes de desaparecer en las penumbras. El hombre asintió prácticamente al viento y desapareció.

.

-¿y el señor del tiempo? ¿Qué pasar con él? Creo que nos olvidamos demasiado pronto de eso- hablo Lilith mientras negaba con la cabeza. La nota decían que tenían a ambos, pero solo podían asegurar que tenían a Harry. Elsa frunció levemente el ceño al notar que habían obviado esa pequeña parte de la ecuación de la operación rescate.

-¿y qué pasa si realmente no lo tienen?- hablo Deimon mientras jugaba con su cadenita, la cual tenía una cruz de caballeros.

-¿Y qué pasa si sí lo tienen?- dijo Iris mientras fruncía el ceño.

-No podemos dejar nada suelto- hablo la reina de las nieves –No estamos tan seguros en lo que concierte al señor del tiempo… pero también podría ser una trampa, porque tal vez… solo tal vez… él también esté involucrado pero no precisamente de nuestro lado- dijo mientras entrecerraba los ojos

-Oscuridad tiene varios aleados- hablo esta vez Deimon, que al haber estado en sus cárceles conocía más o menos quienes estaban –Sus pesadillas se dividen en escuadrones, Osis en uno de los generales, también esta Nial Quif, Roxeo, Mateo de la Iglise, Lantaneo, Urix y Carter*- dijo mientras suspiraba –Ellos cubren todo, tienen distintos escuadrones y son bastante rápidos. Si uno no los ataca primero, no te tendrán ninguna piedad- dijo cruzándose de brazos

-¿Ellos controlan las "pesadillas" de arena negra?- dijo Caspian levantando una ceja

-No solo eso, Osis se encarga de ellas, Quif se encarga de las de sombras, Roxeo de las armas que te vuelven pesadillas, Mateo parece no ser tan importante pero el suele usar armas químicas de oscuridad, Lantaneo también está en su escuadrón y ambos trabajan juntos, Urix parece inofensivo pero cuando esta, suele ser peor que todos esos juntos y Carter trabaja solo y ataca de frente, el controla la mayoría de los aviones de la muerte*- dijo mientras suspiraba –sus escuadrones suelen hacer mucho ruido, porque también manejan criaturas de sombras aladas o con formas de animales- explico. Todos se miraron entre si algo asustados

-Es demasiado para tan poca gente como nosotros- dijo Diana mientras suspiraba

-No… al menos si nos organizamos bien- se dio vuelta a ver a Flare -¿Tu dijiste que las sombras no te podían corromper y puedes hacer magia en tu otra forma?- la chica asintió ante la pregunta y la reina de las nieves le sonrió

-Esto es lo que aremos, tendremos que utilizar nuestras armas y dividirnos: Flare y Deimon irán juntos, ellos pueden hacer de frente desde afuera, ya que a ella no la pueden corromper y a él tampoco porque tu brillo en la oscuridad te protege de las sombras-

-Mas no de las pesadillas de arena- hablo Lilith mientras negaba con la cabeza

-Es por eso que nos organizaremos así…- dijo mientras todos se ponían más cerca para escuchar el plan. Si alguien fallaba, todos caerían en el intento.

.

La dama caminaba por los pasillos oscuros, había logrado hacer que los guardianes se distrajeran con otra cosa. El problema sería enfrentar a la hora despierta reina de las nieves, que seguramente vendría por el bello chico de ojos grises

-Quiero que aumenten la seguridad en todos lados- hablo cuando siete personajes encapuchados aparecieron frente a ellos, junto con el señor del tiempo. La mujer levanto la mirada mirándolo con sus fríos ojos que ahora destellaban con un color azul oscuro con ligeros tono de rojo –Osis tu escuadrón se encargara de afuera, quiero todo asegurado- mientras decía sus nombres cada uno asentía y se iba hacia donde su jefa había marcado- Lantaneo y Iglise quiero que protejas la parte de los calabozos, Urix te encargaras de los techos, Quif y Roxeo los quiero en las alas este y oeste de nuestra guarida y Carter, te encargaras del norte- mando. Luego de que sus hombres de más alto rango hayan desaparecido, se dio vuelta a ver al señor del tiempo

-¿Y el sur?- murmuro mientras la seguía, ya que la mujer tan solo había dado media vuelta sin si quiera prestarle algo de atención

-En el sur está casi todo, hay yo misma me enfrentare a la reina Elsa…- susurro

-¿Y yo mi señora?- murmuro mirándola. Ella sonrió de una manera maliciosa

-Quiero que captures a la hermosa Iris y a Caspian, así podre doblegar a la reina a sacrificarse con ella y Harry dirá de una vez quien es su centro- ambos compartieron una sonrisa maliciosa. Conocían demasiado bien al bando contrario.

Al desaparecer no se dieron cuenta que estaban muy cerca de la nueva celda donde habían puesto al castaño de ojos grises, el cual trataba de tranquilizarse. Esperaba que todo saliera bien y si no lograban sacarlo de ahí, por lo menos que todos estuvieran bien…

No le importaba sacrificarse por el bien de sus amigos… y a los que con toda seguridad podría llamar familia

.

Caspian preparo su arco y sus dagas poniéndoselas en su cinturón. Iba a tener que utilizar sus poderes y entre ellos estaba el control de la luz. Estaban esperando que anocheciera totalmente y que la luna saliera para darles algo de apoyo.

Sira se había cambiado su vestido por un pantalón rojo y una remera, llevaba con ella su espada de fuego y en el pelo tenía insertadas pequeñas dagas que adentro tenían una especie de magia que lograba desarmar cualquier pesadilla. Pero solo tenía seis tiros.

Milo solo debía utilizar sus poderes de hielo e igual que Elsa no necesitaba alistar nada además de aprenderse el plan de memoria.

Diana hacia levitar objetos, así que podría utilizar de arma cualquier cosa que estuviera en el área de pelea, pero aun así llevaba las dagas y cuchillos por las dudas.

Lilith llevaba lo mismo que su amiga, su poder de electricidad la ayudaba a tele transportarse y quemar a las pesadillas.

Deimon llevaba una pistola de luz, además de algunas dagas dadas por Elsa.

Flare se preparaba un poco, ella podía cambiar de forma y utilizar su magia y su hoz

Iris había cargado sus flechas y su mejor arco, también controlaba las cuchillas por si las dudas. Su poder de naturaleza podría ayudarla a cambiar el escenario de ser necesarios.

Ya estaban listos… lo único que les faltaba era entrar en acción.

Tanto el lado bueno como el malo estaban preparados, uno para atacar y otro para intentar detenerlos. Iban a necesitar la gala de todos sus poderes sin excepción…

Pero el plan ¿dará resultado?

**Bueno, aquí termina este capítulo… las aclaraciones antes de que me las olvide Xb**

***Muchas personas terminaban ahogados en ellos: si uno ve a los ojos a Harry puedes ver tus pasados reflejados en ellos Xb y te quedas encerrado en el recuerdo por cierto lapsos de tiempos (diez a veinte minutos) reviviendo de lo más malo a lo más bueno (esa es la razón por la cual Harry utiliza lentes de contacto, aunque sus ojos si son grises)**

***Con Osis, Quif, Roxeo, Mateo, Lantaneo, Urix, y Carter hago referencia a unos compañeros de mi grado (sus nombres no son así, pero tienen esa inicial) los cuales son las pesadillas de los profesores Xb**

*** Aviones de la muerte son como dagas en forma de un avión de papel, se me ocurrió cuando estos pilluelos de mis compañeros volvieron prácticamente locos a los profesores con sus avioncitos de papel Xb (y sus aplausos, parecen niños de tres años -_-)**

**Saludos y gracias a:**

**Yara Sosa: **ok. Eso se llama extorción Xb ja ja ja ¡mentira! :D Lo pensare te lo prometo :) Gracias por esperar, la otra vez actualice de milagro :D En el último capítulo todo puede pasar XD ¡Mil gracias por comentar! **Pregunta importante: ¿Qué opinión personal tienes de Deimon? Me gustaría que respondieras ¿Si?**

**F: **Ok :D ahora busco las imágenes XD También me da penita terminar la historia, pero también estoy alegre porque jamás he terminado una (debo ser sincera, cuando escribía para mí misma quedaban a la mitad y las dejaba Xb) ¡Gracias por comentar! **Una preguntita ¿Qué opinión personal tienes de Deimon? Me harías un gran favor al responder :D**

**SALUDOS A TODOS LO QUE LEEN!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Los personajes de Frozen y los prestados no nos pertenecen, mis OC si**

**Advertencia: Soy malísima relatando peleas Xb disculpen si son muy sosas pero trate de hacer lo mejor que pude ;) (¿Tengo que decir que las partes de pelea las hice escuchando música de misión imposible?) Xb**

**Que suerte que tuve, pude actualizar hoy! Veremos si la suerte sigue de mi lado Xb**

Las pesadillas en forma de águila sobrevolaban la zona de afuera del palacio de oscuridad. Osis estaba en lo alto sobrevolando la zona con un águila más grande a las demás, raspando prácticamente el suelo en varias ocasiones.

En los techos, Urix estaba montado en un felino de sombras que saltaba de aquí para halla de manera elegante, atrás de él estaba su escuadrón, los cuales se dividían para cuidar cada punto del gran terraza del inmenso castillo.

Lantaneo e Iglise se habían movido de forma rápida, cargando sus armas con venenos y untando sus dagas con distintos tóxicos. Los calabozos estaban en la parte subterránea del castillo, donde casi nuca llegaba la luz del sol o de la luna. El primero fue hacia la parte norte del lugar, junto con su escuadrón de cincuenta sombras, mientras el otro fue hacia el sur (donde estaba Harry, hay que remarcar) junto con sus setenta sombras.

Los demás ya estaban acomodados en las distintas "alas" del palacio, sobre todo en las entradas y ventanas. Sabían que sus enemigos no eran tontos y tendrían que descargar todo su arsenal.

La noche se alzaba de manera tranquila, la luna estaba tapada por algunas nubes, pero algunas estrellas ya habían aparecido en el firmamento. El silencio estaba en todos lados, más de pronto una explosión de energía en el jardín norte, los puso en guardia a todos.

.

-No entiendo que haces parado al lado de la puerta de mi celda, con tus… "avioncitos de la muerte"- dijo algo burlón Harry mientras suspiraba. Había escuchado la explosión y realmente estaba nervioso. Ellos no sabían que su padre también era parte del enemigo y eso lo perturbaba

-Cállate- le respondió fríamente el capitán. El castaño oscuro solo gruño levemente antes de rodar los ojos y sentarse en el frio suelo, y mientras notaba que no lo veía, se sacó sus lentes de contacto, preparado para utilizar su poder en cualquier caso. Cerro los ojos cuando sintió una calidez embarcarlo y se dio vuelta instintivamente… su centro… estaba cerca.

.

Todos los soldados que se encontraban en el escuadrón de Osis se dirigieron hacia la inmensa nube de humo que empezaba a elevarse en los oscuros jardines. Las águilas cayeron en picada sobre esta, más una luz blanca salió de ella y golpeo a varias aves contra la pared, de pronto salieron dagas de luz, las cuales se insertaban en algunas sombras

-¡Ataquen!- grito el general mientras blandía su espada. De la nube de humo salieron Flare y Deimon, ella con su forma de Alicornio y el con sus cuchillos. El general sonrió burlón y las sombras se fueron contra ellos.

Desde el techo, Urix veía la pelea bastante divertido ¿enserio solo habían mandado a dos a tratar de atacar? El felino se levantaba orgulloso dándole una mejor vista de la pelea que se estaba dando abajo. Por el lado derecho del techo, Diana y Lilith subían en silencio para no ser advertidas, pero una de las sombras las descubrió y empezaron una feroz lucha, mientras la morena daba descargas eléctricas y Diana utilizaba las cuchillas haciendo que con su poder dieran vuelta y volvieran en caso de fallar.

Al notar que no estaba solo en el techo, Urix se dio vuelta haciendo correr a su animal hasta atrás de ellas, tirándolas de un zarpazo contra la orilla del techo

-Sí que son tontas- rio con burla, mientras se bajaba y veía con disgusto algunas sombras descuartizadas.

-¡Eso ya lo veremos!- grito furiosa Lilith mientras ambas se enfrascaban en una fuerte lucha con el maligno guerrero.

Por el lado norte, Sira y Milo trepaban las fuertes murallas tratando de entrar por una ventana. Aunque seguían molestos, sabían que debían trabajar unidos esta vez. Ya cansada, la pelirroja-negra rompió de una patada la ventana y salto hacia dentro lanzando fuertes llamaradas de fuego contra las sombras, mientras Milo aparecía detrás de ella y desataba sus picos de hielo

-¡Maldición!- gruño Carter -¡Urix debió haberlos visto subir!- dijo con furia mientras utilizaba sus dagas envenenadas contra la muchacha de fuego, que era la única que había logrado ver

-¡Ríndete ahora, Carter!- le grito ella mientras deshacía un pedazo más de su escuadrón y le tiraba dagas bañadas en fuego, el capitán rio de manera divertida mientras se movía con agilidad, tirándole sus cuchillas a la chica, la cual pudo evitarlas. Carter no noto cuando Milo se deslizo tras él y le dio un golpe fuertemente en la cabeza contra un gran bloque de hielo, noqueándolo al instante.

Ambos se miraron y sonrieron, más el ruido había alertado a Roxeo que iba a auxiliar a su amigo

-¡de esta no salen vivos mocosos!- dijo atacándolos con sus látigos de sombra, mientras su escuadrón trataban de dominarlos en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo.

Mientras afuera, las cosas para Osis no estaban saliendo demasiado bien, su escuadrón estaba prácticamente hecho añicos, anudado a que a ninguno de los dos la oscuridad podía consumirlo

-¡De esta no salen!- gruño mientras se elevaba un poco en el aire y les tiraba nuevamente las cuchillas de la muerte. Flare saco a Deimon de la línea de fuego y este al verse imposibilitado ya que no tenía ninguna cuchilla más, tomo una piedra y le paso un poco de su poder haciendo que esta brille. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, podía utilizarla como arma. Ambos se miraron y se pusieron en un mudo acuerdo.

Flare se elevó sacando su hoz naranja-dorada y transformándose a su forma más maligna, había cambiado su pelaje a uno más oscuro, casi negro, a excepción de las plumas del borde de sus alas, su tusa seguía igual, a excepción que se había vuelto unos centímetros más largos. Ella ataco directo contra el capitán, que apenas y pudo evitar el ataque de la alicornio. Deimon se encargaba del resto de las sombras y águilas de la oscuridad.

Nial al ver el lio del general descuido el ala que le tocaba y salió a auxiliarlo, logrando apartar a Flare antes de que de él golpe definitivo. La chica gruño y volvió a levantarse, mientras Deimon se ponía a su lado con una espada que había encontrado.

La ala este y oeste estaban totalmente descuidadas, excepto por algunas sombras que aun rondaban tratando de proteger el lugar sin mucho éxito. Al recibir el mensaje por parte de los demás, Iris, Caspian y Elsa rompieron un ventanal del este, entrando de una forma excelente. La liebre ataco enseguida con sus certeras flechas y Elsa con su hielo, haciéndolos dagas. Caspian se encargaba de los demás con sus dagas y con algunas flechas.

No tardaron demasiado en vencer a las sombras que sin sus superiores parecían estar perdida

-Yo iré hacia el sur, la sala del trono donde seguramente Oscuridad este esperándome- dijo mientras se taba más el cabello y acomodaba sus botas azules. Miro a ambos chicos

-Creo que lo mejor es ir sola, vallan hacia los calabozos, están en el sótano- dijo ella sonriéndoles, cuando ambos asintieron ella salió corriendo saltando a varios enemigos o congelándolos.

Iris y Caspian salieron corriendo hacia la puerta del sótano, la abrieron en par y en par y con velocidad empezaron a bajar los escalones. Al llegar abajo miraron hacia los costados y Caspian salió corriendo hacia el sur mientras la liebre corría hacia el norte del lugar, no tardaron en encontrarse con las sombras que custodiaban el lugar.

.

Lilith hacía sus campos eléctricos en forma de esfera para impedir que los ataques de Urix lograran alcanzarlas, ese tipo era más fuerte de lo que aparentaba. Diana había alzado una fortaleza alrededor de ellas y las tejas de la terraza eran utilizadas como armas. La morena volvió a tratar de darle una fuerte descarga eléctrica al capitán mientras su amiga trataba de deshacerse de las sombras, mas él lograba esquivarlos y hacerlos ir hacia otro lado con la arena negra y sus dagas mágicas.

-¡Deja de moverte, cobarde!- grito furiosa Lilith mientras trataba de darle, Diana levanto una de las espadas que estaban de adorno en el techo y la clavo en el felino desasiéndolo al instante

-¡Ya me canse de jugar!- grito furioso mientras concentraba su poder en sus manos listo para enfrentar a la chica de electricidad, Lilith al darse cuenta alzo su campo eléctrico alrededor de ellas dispuesta a enfrentarlo cara a cara.

Una sonrisa maliciosa salió del rostro de Urix antes de prepararse para lanzar la esfera, mas antes de que pudiera concentrar más poder, una daga de luz se clavó en su hombro haciéndolo pegar un grito y darse vuelta furioso para ver a Deimon que había subido al techo a auxiliar a las chicas

-¡Niño idiota!- grito furioso. Más las chicas aprovecharon la distracción y Lilith lo azoto con una descarga eléctrica contra el techo, mientras Diana alzo una gran piedra con su poder y la hiso caer encima del guerrero, dejándolo inconsciente al instante.

-¡Estos parecen no morirse nunca!- dijo Deimon mientras rodaba los ojos

-Debemos ayudar a Flare- dijo Diana mientras los otros dos asentían y corrían hacia el borde de la azotea y saltaban hacia los jardines, donde esta que estaba enfrentando a los dos generales.

Flare seguía en su forma más oscura y luchaba con su hoz, tirándoles ataques de magia para alejarlos. Ahora que la luna estaba en lo alto, ella podía manejar mejor su magia. Nial le tiro una descarga de pesadillas que ella detuvo con su hoz antes de alzarse hacia los cielos y volver a bajar casi en picada golpeándolo salvajemente con su magia naranja, pero el general volvió a levantarse. Osis trato de atacarla por detrás, pero Lilith lo alejo con su electricidad mientras los otros dos se deshacían del resto de las sombras. Ambos capitanes se pararon y los cuatro se pusieron uno al lado del otro listos para pelear, puesto a que de esto o ganaban o no salían vivos.

Mientras tanto, Milo y Sira peleaban contra Roxeo y Carter, que se había vuelto a levantar. Ahora estaban bastante parejos. Sira les disparaba ráfagas de fuego mientras Milo había cubierto de hielo todo el piso. Ambos elementos trabajaban unidos y ambos capitanes trataban de evitar que sigan avanzando en vez de atacar.

-¡Esto me está cansando!- Gritaron furiosos los capitanes antes de lanzar una gran ráfaga de oscuridad contra los muchachos, mas estos levantaron escudos con su poder.

En los calabozos Iris peleaba ya contra Lantaneo, utilizaba sus poderes de naturaleza contra las sombras y armas envenenadas del tipo. Ella era una guerrera por experiencia y no se iba a dejar vencer por alguien que a simple vista se veía, no estaba acostumbrado a lucha. Salto alto tirando una de sus certeras flechas que puso contra la pared a su enemigo y de un puñetazo lo dejo inconsciente

-Esto fue demasiado fácil- dijo frunciendo el ceño antes de romper la ventana y escalar hacia arriba, debía ayudar ahora a Milo y Sira.

En otro lado del sótano, Caspian ya no tenía tiempo de jugar, así que sacando todo su poder angelical hubo una explosión de luz puramente blanca que deshizo a las sombras en segundos. Mas apenas después de hacerlo noto como unas cuchillas iban directo hacia él. Sacando su espada las rompió milímetros antes que lo rozaran. Sabía que estaban envenenadas

-Te felicito, llegaste aquí, pero tan fácil no sales- le dijo Iglise con una sonrisa mientras utilizaba su arsenal contra el ángel, que lo esquivaba y se los devolvía. Mas el chico, a pura traición, tiro una de las cuchillas hacia los calabozos dándole de lleno en el hombro al castaño que había sido encadenado mejor para que no se moviera

-¡Harry!- dijo asustado antes de fruncir el ceño y que sus alas se abrieran de par en par. Era una mala idea enojar así a un hijo de un ángel, las olas de fuertes energías golpearon brutalmente al general contra el suelo. Al notar que el peligro mermo, abrió con fuerza la puerta de la cárcel, entrando a ella y agachándose para revisar la herida y muy preocupado

-Caspian… no…- murmuro, sentía como el veneno corría por su sangre. Lamentablemente era así porque era mitad humano, a los inmortales cien por cien, este tipo de veneno no hubiera hecho efecto

-Tranquilo… está bien…- murmuro realmente angustiado. Harry negó con la cabeza, asustado al notar una silueta en la sombra

-Cas… Caspian… atrás de ti…- murmuro, antes de que el mitad ángel se pudiera dar vuelta una fuerza superior lo tiro contra la pared brutalmente, golpeando de paso al castaño que volvió a caer contra el frio suelo.

Era el poderoso señor del tiempo.

.

Elsa entro a la sala del trono, estaba todo en demasiado silencio, más de pronto sintió su presencia y se dio vuelta hacia quien la acompañaba

-Vaya, vaya… si es la famosa reina de las nieves- dijo burlona. Elsa sonrió con desdén e hiso que la escarcha se fuera extendiendo por todo el salón

-Oscuridad, un placer- dijo en tono burlón la rubia platinada. Una sonrisa salió de su oponente antes de que esta saltara de su trono hacia el suelo, lista para atacar y terminar esto de una vez.

**.**

**No se pueden quejar Xb ¡Fue más largo! (ok, por lo menos eso creo) Lamento si las peleas no estuvieron a su altura, pero es mi primera vez, tal vez mejoren con el tiempo! **

**Harry envenenado y su padre apunto de atacar a Caspian ¿Se han dado cuenta cuanto amo ponerlos en peligro y hacerlos sufrir? Soy mala XD**

**El siguiente… ¿será el último? Aun no se Xb **

**Saludos a:**

_**F: **_si, en lo que creo Deimon es uno de los personajes más así porque es la imagen de uno de mis amigos (no están amigo, es más compañero de competencia, hay mis dos amigas y yo y él nos hicimos más cercanos) je je je También creo que se irrita con facilidad Xb Ojala no lea esto ja ja ja ¡Saludos y gracias por comentar!

**SALUDOS A LOS QUE LEEN :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Los personajes de Frozen ni prestados me pertenecen. Mis OC sí!**

**Espero que me disculpen :( un tanto porque este capítulo no salió como esperaba, sobre todo porque no podía organizarlo. Pero así les traigo aquí el capítulo :D y otra vez lamento si no llega a sus expectativas, tuve que terminarlo como pude.**

**Aunque ¡ESTOY FELIZ! En la competencia entre 9 escuelas de dibujo mi equipo salió segundo! Atrás tan solo por unas milésimas de puntos! Y mi escuela salió primera! :DD la competencia también me absorbió un poco.**

**Así que este no esta tan bueno como el anterior… pero bueno Xb Ahora los dejo antes de aburrirlos con mi palabrería Xb**

**.**

Caspian miro al señor del tiempo incrédulo, mientras trataba de levantarse, más esa energía volvió a tirarlo contra el piso. El moreno lo miro con odio antes de volver a intentar levantarse, pero el poder del señor del tiempo lo puso esta vez contra la pared y lo elevo un poco ahogándolo

-¡Caspian!- chillo asustado Harry mientras sentía sus músculos adormecerse por el veneno. Su padre se dio vuelta viéndolo con burla, el mitad ángel no podía decir palabra. Prácticamente él lo había detenido en el tiempo y el moreno había dejado de moverse y, al parecer, hasta de respirar.

-¿Quieres que lo vuelva a la normalidad?- dijo con burla mientras se le acercaba amenazante, el de ojos plata lo miro con odio y trato de mantenerle la mirada, el señor lo agarró del cuello y lo elevo un poco –Dime quien es tu centro o puedes irte despidiendo de él- le dijo fríamente mientras sacaba un cuchillo de su cinturón

.

Carter utilizo su poder y tiro de manera brutal a Sira contra la pared, desmayándola en el acto.

-¡Sira!- exclamo Milo preocupado mientras trataba de llegar hasta ella. Al notar la distracción Roxeo le tiro una espada que el chico no vio venir. Segundos antes de llegar al rubio claro, una flecha la desvió de su curso haciendo que la espada se clavara en la pared. Al darse vuelta notaron a Iris entrando por la ventana y lista para volver a disparar

-A mis amigos no los tocas- y de manera certera hiso que la flecha se clavara en la mano del atacante que había osado lastimar a sus amigos.

.

Flare volvió a su forma hibrida, haciendo que apareciera una especie de armadura-musculosa de metal con un collar y unos zapatos que se le extendían hasta las rodillas, los cuales tenían articulaciones en los tobillos y también le aparecieron dos brazaletes en cada brazo. Atacando de vuelta con su hoz dorada, aunque seguía en su forma de sombra. Deimon, Lilith y Diana la ayudaban, cada uno con sus poderes.

Quif y Osis daban demasiada pelea, eran bastante fuertes. Mas no hay mal que cien años dure, Lilith descargo todo su potencial contra Osis, mientras Flare usando su magia más poderosa derribo a Nial. Diana y Deimon habían lograda arrasar contra las sombras y pesadillas.

El chico se acercó y toco con un palo a Osis, pero el hombre no reacciono

-¿Ya está?- suspiro Flare volviendo a su forma hibrida normal

-Eso parece- sonrió Lilith

-Hay que ir ayudar a Elsa- Diana dijo mientras miraba hacia las ventanas

-Es mejor separarnos, iré por Caspian- dijo Lilith mientras el mini grupo se separaba

.

Elsa hiso un escudo de hielo contra las dagas de oscuridad, luego salto y le tiro uno de sus famosos rayos de hielo, que no lograron alcanzar a la mujer. Más las sombras rodearon en seguida a la bella reina, la cual solo las congelo y haciendo un camino de escarcha logro llegar hasta Oscuridad, propinándole tremendo puñetazo, lo cual hiso trastabillar y caer para atrás a la pelinegra, la cual logro caer bien al piso. Mas se levantó en seguida y tiro una de sus famosas dagas que llegaron a rozar el cabello de la platinada, destruyendo lo que lo sostenía, dejándola con el cabello rubio desatado

-¡Mientras peleas aquí tus pequeños niños que siempre proteges podrían estar muriendo!- le grito furiosa Oscuridad mientras sus poderes chocaban estruendosamente

-¡Confió en mus muchachos y muchachas!- grito de manera segura Elsa, más una cierta duda se sembró en su alma ¿la estarían necesitando? Negó con la cabeza, ellos eran guerreros completamente preparados, lo lograrían y con una leve sonrisa volvió al ataque. Esto debían terminarlo ahí.

.

Flare, Deimon y Diana entraron al lugar donde iris y Milo peleaban, mas este último trataba de proteger a la pelirroja-negra que seguía inconsciente y cada vez más pálida. Carter y Roxeo se notaban cansados, igual que sus amigos, pero ninguno parecía ceder.

Flare volvió a su forma de pesadilla pero esta vez en su forma humana, Deimon agarraba sus dagas mientras Diana hacia que las lanzas y dagas del suelo se elevaran y fueran contra esos dos.

.

Harry miro aterrado a su padre, bajando la mirada aturdido. No podía, estaba en una fuerte encrucijada: si no lo decían iba a matar a Caspian, pero si se lo decía también iba a matarlo, sintió un fuerte mareo y no pudo evitar jadear al sentir como un hilito de sangre se deslizaba de sus labios

-¡Respóndeme!- grito furioso agarrando a su hijo por el cuello y elevándolo en el aire. Harry miraba a todos lados, a excepción de los ojos de su padre. Tenía que ponerse más cerca, así podría…

-¡No te hagas el duro, Harry! ¡Que a ninguno le tendré ninguna piedad!- dijo acercando su rostro peligrosamente hacia el de ojos plata. Una sonrisa imperceptible se asomó en los labios del mareado y envenenado joven, mientras levantaba la mirada haciendo que sus ojos chocasen. Los grises oscuros del padre, con los claros como la plata del hijo.

El señor del tiempo no tardo en sentir que algo estaba mal y tiro a su hijo contra el piso mientras quedaba prácticamente petrificado. Estaba atorado en los recuerdos del pasado y el señor del tiempo era una persona de muuuuuuchos años

-Caspian…- susurro sin saber qué hacer para sacar el hechizo que su padre había puesto sobre su amigo, caminaba casi cayéndose hasta el moreno, el cual estaba tan detenido en el tiempo como ahora lo estaba el progenitor del más pálido. Se apoyó cerca de él y lo miro a los ojos, en seguida el ojiverde empezó a parpadear y respirar, sintiendo una fuerte jaqueca, más el joven castaño no aguanto más y cayo totalmente inconsciente contra la pared siendo sostenido por el mitad ángel.

-Harry…- murmuro preocupado al ver la sangre y notar que el castaño respiraba más despacio, y su piel se volvía más pálida.

-¡Caspian!- el grito de su prima lo hiso levantar la mirada.

.

-¡Tenemos que ir a ayudar a Elsa!- dijo Iris mientras veían a ambos capitanes desmayados, con unas enredaderas los habían atado a una columna

-Está en el sur- hablo Flare mientras todos se miraban.

-Yo me quedare con ella- dijo Milo mirando a la aun inconsciente chica

-Deimon, Diana, quédense aquí con ellos, yo iré con Flare. Cuando Sira este fuera de peligro vallan a buscarnos- hablo la liebre antes de salir corriendo con la hibrida detrás.

.

Elsa y Oscuridad peleaban de forma extremadamente peligrosa. La reina de las nieves tenia algunos cortes en sus mejillas y en sus brazos, mientras la pelinegra no estaba en mejores condiciones.

Más de pronto una flecha se clavó a milímetros de oscuridad, la cual se dio vuelta en seguida para encontrarse con la liebre y la hibrida. Las miro de muy mal humor antes de lanzarles sus dagas, mas Elsa hiso un escudo de hielo protegiendo a ambas chicas

-¡Esta me las pagan TODAS!- grito furiosa la pelinegra

.

Lilith miro al castaño y a su primo antes de arrodillarse con ellos

-¿Qué le pasa?- dijo asustada al notar que el chico cada vez más pálido

-Veneno…- murmuro angustiado Caspian mientras trataba de mantenerlo consiente, más al de ojos plata le estaba costando horrores seguir despierto.

-Mi poder es eléctrico, ninguno de nosotros tiene poder de curación- dijo muy apenada la morena mientras miraba asustada a su amigo

-Él… va a despertar… cuidado…- Harry susurro con dificultad mientras tosía levemente, sabía que sus poderes no mantendrían encerrado por siempre a su padre en sus recuerdos.

-No te preocupes… tan solo trata de mantenerte despierto- murmuro el bello ángel mientras acariciaba los cabellos del chico y lo rodeaba en sus brazos. Era la primera vez que Caspian se sentía mal por no tener el poder de curación que alguna vez fue parte de su padre.

-¿Lo hiso con las dagas de veneno oscuro?- dijo de pronto Lilith mientras se paraba

-Si…- murmuro mientras Harry seguía murmurando cosas como "cuidado" o "váyanse"

-¡Deimon!- dijo saltando y saliendo corriendo, dejando de nuevo solo a un muy confundido ángel y al chico envenenado. Caspian quería levantarse para llevarlo a otro lado, pero sabía que si hacia movimiento el veneno correría más rápido.

.

-¡Deimon! ¡Deimon!- llego corriendo la chica eléctrica hacia donde estaban su compañero. Se paró en seco al ver a Sira inconsciente -¿Ella…- murmuro con miedo

-No, solo se golpeó, está por despertar- explico Milo

-¡qué suerte que este bien!- más su alegría se esfumo tan rápido como vino -¡Deimon debes venir! ¡Tú poder es necesario!- grito agarrándolo del brazo y empezándolo a arrastra

-¿Qué necesitas alumbrar?- dijo con sarcasmo mientras corría a su lado

-Una vida- y ese comentario confundió bastante al chico.

.

En el salón del trono ambas reinas peleaban en todo su esplendor, Iris y Flare eran de gran ayuda, mas Oscuridad había creado un ejército de sombras que atacaron a ambas jóvenes. Así que como el principio ambas peleaban solas, mientras las chicas trataban de acabar de una vez con esas sombras que deshacían y se volvían a formar.

-¡Tienes que darles en el centro, así no se volverán a armar!- les grito Elsa mientras saltaba para evitar un ataque directo y tiraba picos de hielo sobre su escurridiza enemiga.

-¡Deja de ayudarlas!- grito furiosa la reina oscura

-¡Eso no me lo puedes impedir!- le devolvió el golpe la reina de las nieves, mientras ambas se elevaban hacia el techo, donde ambos poderes golpeaban entre sí. El hielo blanco y azul, contra la arena negra y abundante.

.

Sira despertó algo confundida y con dolor de cabeza, al abrir los ojos se encontró con los ojos de Milo, esos que tanto se podrían comparar con el hielo. Al ladear la cabeza se encontró con Diana que la miraba preocupada desde la derecha.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto el albino preocupado mientras la chica de fuego trataba de levantarse, termino en sentarse y suspirar con dolor

-¿Qué paso?- más de pronto recobro el sentido

-¡Hay que ir a ayudar a las chicas!- chillo angustiada.

-Creo que lo más prudente es ir a ayudar a Lilith, se llevó a Deimon bastante angustiada y debió haber pasado algo en los calabozos para eso- hablo Diana mientras la miraba

-Pero aun estas débil- trato de ser razonable Milo.

-Entonces cuídala tú, voy por Lilith- dijo bastante segura. Los otros dos jóvenes se miraron y Sira logro ponerse de pie

-Es mejor ir en equipo- Dijo segura Sira, tratando de no demostrar el dolor que aun sentía en la cabeza.

.

Deimon miro preocupado a su amigo y miro sorprendido al congelado señor del tiempo.

-¿Qué le paso?- dijo Lilith que no se había dado cuenta del estado del señor del tiempo.

-Harry lo hiso- murmuro casi sin verlos. El chico en sus brazos se removía cada vez menos y su respiración se hacía cada vez más débil -¿Por qué querrían matarlo si quieren su poder?- murmuro mientras acariciaba con dulzura su cabello.

-Lo hicieron sin pensar, estoy seguro… ¿pero qué pinto yo aquí?- dijo Deimon confundido, mas Lilith lo hiso arrodillarse cerca del moreno y el otro chico.

-Caspian, aléjate un poco…- dijo seriamente a su primo la morena.

-Pero…- murmuro, más la mirada de la chica hiso que hiciera lo que decía, dejando a su mejor amigo con delicadeza en el suelo y alejándose un poco. Lilith también se alejó un poco e hiso que su amigo se le acercara

-¿Pero qué quieres? ¡Yo no sano!- dijo histérico el pobre chico –Solo brillo- acoto.

-Brillas y eso es lo que necesitamos… Dei, el veneno es oscuridad… tu puedes iluminarlo. Sé que puedes hacer brillar los elemento que tocas y quiero probar si mi teoría es cierta- dijo la joven mientras lo miraba

-¿Y si no funciona?- Murmuro angustiado

-encontraremos la forma de salvarlo entonces, pero necesito que pruebes- le pidió. Caspian suspiro mirando angustiado a su amigo y Deimon hiso lo mismo suspirando y acercándosele más. Un brillo fluorescente salía ya de su mano y la puso sobre el hombro del hijo del señor del tiempo, haciendo que de a poco a poco este empezara a brillar con una extraña luz blanca, mezclada con negro.

**La pelea se alargó más de lo esperado :/ pero bueno je je! **

**Yara Sosa: **la verdad me había asustado cuando no comentaste la otra vez, que suerte que volviste ya te extrañaba. Bueno, aún no termina la lucha je je je! ¡Saludos!

**F: **me da curiosidad ese poder ¿podrías explicármelo? ¿Qué hace exactamente? El nombre me parece curioso :D Gracias por leer y saludos!

**SALUDOS A TODOS! Si tardo en actualizar es o por temas de la escuela o falta de internet :/**


	17. Chapter 17

**Los personajes de Frozen no son míos ni los prestados, pero si mis OC :D**

**Waaaa! (llora levemente, entre feliz y triste) Estamos en el último capítulo :,( ¿Nos leemos abajo? Creo que si :D **

**ADVERTENCIA: a veces pondré S.D.T que quiere decir "Señor del tiempo", ese es el apodo del hombre ¿ok? Y… Creo que el final me quedo raro .-.**

Mientras Deimon trataba de hacer resplandecer completamente a su amigo, el señor del tiempo empezó a parpadear. Primero parecía congelado, pero luego empezó a mover sus ojos y estos se llenaron de furia al ver a los cuatro jóvenes.

-¡Cuidado!- gritaron de pronto los recién llegados Milo, Sira y Diana mientras llevaban su poder hacia el hombre, el cual solo con un movimiento hiso que los elementos pararan.

Lilith y Caspian se pararon.

-Necesito más tiempo- dijo nerviosamente Deimon por lo bajo. Ambos morenos asintieron y sacaron sus armas. Caspian saco su arco con una flecha y Lilith saco su báculo, el cual utilizaba para dirigir mejor la electricidad.

-Esto será un juego de niños- dijo con burla el señor del tiempo mientras sonreía de lado –Además, sus fuerzas no son nadas, el veneno seguirá corriendo y lo matara en segundos- dijo con burla. A los jóvenes les dio asco la forma tan desdeñosa de hablar de la vida de su hijo. Era SU hijo después de todo, pero él parecía no importarle eso.

.

-Puedo utilizar el elemento de la armonía, pero necesito que me cubras, debo cargarlo- dijo Flare mientras desvanecía a varias sombras con su magia.

-No tenemos tiempo… cuando lleguen los demás, podremos- dijo la liebre mientras trataba de acercarse más a donde Elsa y Oscuridad peleaban.

-Eso estaba pensando…- murmuro mientras usaba su hoz esta vez.

Elsa estaba tratando de mantener a su enemiga a raya, pero la mujer había dado muestras de ser extremadamente fuerte y sin piedad alguna arremetía contra la reina del hielo, la cual cayó contra la pared y luego de rodillas ante un ataque de Oscuridad. La pelinegra medio sonrió, más de pronto sintió una flecha clavarse en mano y dejo escapar un gemido de dolor.

-¡Aléjate de ella!- dijo furiosa Iris mientras ella y Flare atacaban a la dama. Elsa no tardo en pararse y empezar a ayudarlas contra su enemiga.

Oscuridad dejo escapar un rugido cuando se dio cuenta de la desventaja que tenía, llamando así a sus subordinados.

.

Al escuchar el grito, S.D.T derribo a Milo con fuerza antes de desparecer.

Los jóvenes estaban algo mareados y confundidos. Él no había utilizado sus poderes en todo su esplendor.

-¡Debe haber ido a ayudar a Oscuridad!- dijo Caspian al darse cuenta de ese detalle, luego miro a los demás –Ustedes vayan con ellas, yo me quedare con ambos- dijo refiriéndose a Deimon y Harry. Lilith lo miro preocupada y se acercó.

-¿Estás seguro que puedes protegerlos solo?- murmuro angustiada por su primo. El medio sonrió y asintió al notar algunas pesadillas filtrarse por el techo.

-No por nada soy mitad ángel- y dicho esto saco su espada angelical. La joven asintió y salió detrás de los demás.

-Ahora, de ellos me ocupo yo- dijo mientras abría sus alas y volaba hacia donde las pesadillas lo estaban esperando.

En su lugar, Deimon estaba extremadamente nervioso. Una ligera luz negra había empezado a salir levemente en ciertos lugares de cuerpo del castaño, la luz fluorescente del joven era blanca y tenía que seguir esforzándose para lograr que esa neblina negra se volviera normal.

-Ojala funcione- susurro mientras notaba como la palidez del chico empezaba a desaparecer y su pulso se alzaba, pero sus ojos seguían cerrados y la neblina negra se negaba a desaparecer completamente –Vamos…- susurro.

.

Cuando Milo ataco por detrás a Oscuridad, mezclándolo con la electricidad de Lilith, el fuego de Sira y las cuchillas de Diana, lograron distraerla lo suficiente como para que Elsa la tirara contra la pared, haciendo que la mujer de cabellos negros se golpeara y callera al suelo de rodillas.

-Esta… me la pagan…- murmuro, más de pronto los capitanes aparecieron y sacaron sus espadas, yendo contra los honorables jóvenes.

-¡Debes cargarlo! ¡Nosotros podemos cubrirte!- dijo Iris mientras Sira y Milo se ponían delante de la hibrida, la cual asintió mientras se preparaba. Con esto matarían a oscuridad, para siempre.

.

Cuando la luz fluorescente del joven empezó a apagarse Deimon se asusto

-No, no… ahora no me falles- casi chillo mientras trataba de concentrarse. Mas su poder se había debilitado claramente en este tiempo que había estado luchando. Miro al joven que seguía inconsciente y se acercó, para ver que tal estaba. Un suspiro salió de él al notar que su respiración y pulso habían vuelto a la normalidad, pero estaba en un estado de ¿Coma?

-¡Cerrad los ojos!- grito de pronto Caspian mientras aterrizaba al lado de ellos y abrazaba con cariño a su mejor amigo y sus alas empezaban a brillar de manera increíble. Mas Deimon sabía que no podías ver la luz total de las alas de un ángel, porque para alguien "normal" esta luz quemaba.

Cerro los ojos sintiendo como de pronto algo cálido pareció inundar todo el lugar. Las alas abiertas emanaban ondas de luz a cada rincón del sótano-cárcel, rompiendo también las pesadillas.

Cuando por fin esa explosión paro, el ángel abrió los ojos algo cansado.

-¿Caspian?- murmuro la voz del de ojos plata bastante confundida. El moreno no pudo evitar dejar escapar una carcajada mientras lo abrazaba con más cariño.

-Lo salvaste- susurro mirando a Deimon que se sonrojo levemente incrédulo de lo que había hecho.

.

El "elemento" del que Flare había hablado tenía forma de un corazón de color anaranjado-dorado con llamas rojas, eso aparecía incrustado en un collar de oro, ligeramente más grande que los demás elementos.

Cuando el minuto pasó, Flare se levantó y dirigió el elemento hacia Oscuridad, mas antes de llegar hasta ella El Señor del Tiempo se puso en medio haciendo que el poder de la chica lo golpeara y rodeara a él. Sentía dolor en todos lados y no pudo evitar mirar a la hibrida con odio antes de desaparecer.

En ese mismo momento, los demás habían acabado con los capitanes que se hicieron polvo negro. Pero al darse vuelta a donde antes estaba Oscuridad, solo había arena negra y un poco de sangre, mas no se veía a la mujer en ningún lado.

-Ha escapado- susurro Elsa incrédula mientras se agachaba en el lugar.

-Creo que pensara dos veces antes de atacar- dijo una voz haciendo que todos se dieran vuelta.

-¡HARRY!- exclamaron todos yendo hacia él, mientras miraban si estaba bien.

-¡Cuánto te extrañamos, pequeño!- saludo Elsa, Harry no pudo evitar sonreír, él no había podido verla desde que despertó y se acercó a abrazarla.

-Me da gusto que haya vuelto- susurro sonriéndole.

-Jamás los dejaría solos, a ninguno- sonrió la joven reina mientras lo abrazaba con cariño.

-Entonces… esto no es el fin ¿verdad?- pregunto con curiosidad Iris.

-Hemos ganado la batalla, pero mientras existan los buenos, alguien malo debe haber ¿no?- hablo esta vez Flare sonriendo.

Todos sonrieron mientras suspiraban. Por ahora, esto había terminado.

Más de pronto, una fuerte luz proveniente de la luna empezó a iluminarlos, sobre todo al centro del gran salón. Hubo una leve explosión de luz y vieron a una pequeña niña. Tendría tan solo diez años, sus cabellos eran lacios y plateado, peinado delicadamente y adornado con gemas de color gris-plateado, sus ojos eran de color luna, su vestido llegaba hasta el suelo y era plateado.

-Luna… creadora- susurro incrédula Elsa. Todos los jóvenes miraron a la niña.

-Si Elsa… soy yo la que creo a la mayoría de ustedes… y aunque me duele admitirlo, yo también cree al Señor del tiempo- dijo en un suspiro mientras acariciaba su cetro.

-¿Eres una niña?- murmuro Harry mirándola. Siempre le habían hablado de ella, pero imaginaba una mujer o a un hombre adulto. La niña sonrió.

-Hay cosas que no son lógicas, pero yo fui elegida en el principio de todos los tiempos…- hablo con voz cantarina y sin acento en particular.

-¿Por qué has bajado?- murmuro Elsa, sonriendo un poco por el shock de los jóvenes. La infante sonrió levemente y se elevó un poco, mostrando sus pies descalzos y pálidos.

-Necesito poner en orden algunas cosas y felicitarlos, yo no podría pelear con ella por razones… que yo estoy halla arriba- dijo señalando el firmamento.

-¿Vienes a elegir a un nuevo señor del tiempo?- pregunto Sira curiosa. La pequeña sonrió y asintió, para luego clavar los ojos en la liebre.

-Has demostrado ser lo suficientemente buena como para ocupar ese cargo, cariño- murmuro mientras se acercaba a ella.

-Yo tengo poder de naturaleza- susurro Iris.

-Los cambiare, si no pongo a alguien que sustituya a S.D.T, el mundo entrara en caos y destrucción- dijo la pequeña mirándola con neutralidad en sus rostro, pero en sus ojos se veía un deje de angustia. La liebre miro a sus amigos que le sonrieron y sobre todo lo hiso Elsa. Ella asintió algo confundida, mientras se arrodillaba e inclinada delante de la pequeña.

Luna sonrió y la toco levemente con su cetro, haciendo que un polvillo de color plata la rodeara y luego se alejó.

-Ahora tendrás dos formas, una humana y la normal, tu nombre será Dama del Tiempo o D.D.T o Jeanne o Iris, como prefieras- dijo feliz la niña antes de volver a elevarse y mirarlos –A todos ustedes los nombrare como los guardianes de la humanidad, porque creo que sería algo egoísta ponerlos tan solo como los guardianes de los niños*- dijo en tono de broma mientras todos les hicieron caso, la niña sonrió con dulzura antes de cambiar su cetro a un color puramente plata. De pronto, la niña los había tele-tranportado de vuelta al palacio de hielo

-Aquí si es un lindo lugar para hacer lo honores- dijo feliz mientras los jóvenes rodaban los ojos y Elsa solo medio sonreía. La pequeña los volvió a mirar y se acercó a Elsa

-Tú serás la guardiana de la valentía, por tu gran desempeño contra todo lo que te toco vivir. Perdiste muchas cosas, pero aunque al principio te rendiste, luego renaciste de las cenizas- sonrió la pequeña mientras la tocaba con su cetro antes de acercarse a Iris

-Como ya dije, ahora serás el espíritu del tiempo, serás las guardiana del Tiempo, porque aun con todo no te dejaste vencer por el destino y siempre forjaste tu futuro como quisiste- toco a la joven con su cetro una vez más y luego miro a Flare.

-Serás la guardiana de la armonía, no solo porque utilizas ese elemento para vencer al mal, sino también porque eres una gran amiga y siempre estas hay para poner orden cuando quien te necesita está en problemas- y sonriendo también la toco con su cetro. Miro a Caspian y sonrió.

-Serás el guardián de la prudencia, porque siempre supiste manejarte contra muchas cosas y seguiste los buenos pasos aun cuando tu futuro era incierto, te mantuviste en la línea del bien aun cuando perdiste todo- y con una sonrisita lo toco con su cetro. Miro a Harry y voló hacia él

-Serás el guardián de los recuerdos, porque ellos te forjan y te hacen quien eres. Aun cuando pudiste, jamás quisiste perder esa parte del pasado y aunque cuando doliera, aun cuando tu padre te hecho, fuiste capaz de sobrevenir al pasado y seguir- y feliz, también lo toco con su centro. Miro hacia Milo y se dirigió hacia él.

-Serás el guardián de la paciencia, porque fuiste capaz de esperar años y siglos para proteger a quienes querías, para mantenerlos a salvo- dijo tocando con su centro la cabeza del chico, luego miro a Sira y sonrió.

-Serás la guardiana de la nobleza, porque aun cuando te sentiste traicionada y dolida, supiste seguir apoyándolos, supiste seguir con ellos en esta lucha- dijo mientras también la tocaba con su centro y luego miraba a Deimon y se le acercaba.

-Serás el guardián de la vida, porque aunque creas que tu poder es insignificante puedes salvar a muchas vidas con un halo de luz – dijo, pero antes de que lo tocara Deimon la miro como queriendo decir algo

-¿Mmm? ¿Y usted cree que puedo cuidar vidas solo brillando? ¿No me puede dar otro poder además de mi natural?- pregunto curioso, haciendo que Luna rodara los ojos y los demás no pudieran evitar una ligera risita.

-Lo puedo pensar ¿Qué poder quieres?- los ojos castaños del chico brillaron.

-¿¡puedo tener los del hombre araña?!- chillo como un infante, en ese momento Diana y Lilith no pudieron evitar las risas, pero en seguida se callaron. Luna rodo los ojos y resoplo.

-Está bien- gruño rodando los ojos y tocándolo con su cetro, pero esta vez apareció en el brazo derecho del chico un tatuaje de una araña azul. Deimon sonrió feliz de su logro. Luego de eso, Luna se acercó a Lilith y sonrió.

-Tu serás la guardiana de la unión, porque cuando todo se caía a pedazos siempre estuviste ahí para tratar de que todo siguiera igual, que todos siguieran unidos- dijo mientras la tocaba con la punta de su centro, luego miro a Diana

-Tu serás la guardiana de la paz, porque aunque el caos este afuera o en el interior, siempre te mantuviste calma en todo momento- y dicho esto, también la toco. Luego Luna se puso en el centro haciendo resplandecer su cetro, haciendo que una parte del brazo de cada uno de los nuevos guardianes también brillara. Cuando esa luz dejo de brillar, todos notaron que una "G" de color plateado se había marcado en su brazo derecho.

-¡Ahora son guardianes de la humanidad! ¡Feliz ingreso!- dijo la niña emocionada abrazando a cada uno y dándoles un beso en la mejilla. Luna volvió a apuntar su cetro y apareció un aparato de música, la cual empezó a sonar y luces de colores se formaron en todo el lugar. Luego los señalo a ellos, haciendo que sus ropas cambiaran a vestidos a las mujeres y trajes de etiqueta a los hombres, cada uno con el color que más le quedaba.

-Sé que la oscuridad no está vencida del todo, pero se merecen un descanso luego de todo, y lamento no haber ayudado más de lo que hice- suspiro Luna mirándolos apenada.

-No hay problema- sonrieron los ahora guardianes de la humanidad. La niña sonrió y desapareció con la luz de la luna y dejando escapar una bella carcajada de felicidad.

-Creo que si Oscuridad vuelve a atacar estaremos preparado- sonrió Elsa, mientras todos ponían su mano en el centro de la ronda que habían hecho y reían.

_Porque además de un grupo eran una familia._

_Eran distintos, si ¿pero en qué familia todos son iguales?_

_Y aunque Oscuridad seguirá rondando, también la luz lo hará._

_**FIN**_

**Estoy un poco nerviosa y con lágrimas en los ojos, jamás me había costado terminar una historia y no sabía cómo hacerle tampoco todo salió de repente XD je je je. Lamento si fue demasiado rápido todo en este capítulo, pero ya tenía planeado que Iris se volviera D.D.T y que ellos fueran los guardianes de la humanidad, porque lo guardianes de la niñez ya existen -_- en "El origen de los guardianes" ja ja ja**

**Saludos y agradecimientos a:**

**Yara sosa: **si, esto termina aquí ),: pero te prometí un beso y habrá un capitulo extra, será como algo un poco raro, espero verte en él ¡Saludos y gracias por todo! :D (Siiii habrá beso entre Elsa e Iris mezclado con un poco de Harry x Caspian que los cole :D)

**F: **llegamos al final, je je ¡Gracias por Flare! Creo que me faltaba un personaje así :D Gracias por haberme seguido hasta aquí ja ja ja. ¡Gracias por todo!

**Deimon, Lilith y Diana: **aunque no lean esto, ¡Gracias amigos! Gracias por dejarme utilizarlos en mis historias, sin ustedes no sería igual. ¡Y Deimon! ¡Te di los poderes de hombre araña que querías! Ja ja ja :D

**Mis hermanas: **¡Cris y Crys! Las amo mucho, sin ustedes no hubiera empezado a escribir las historias :D las amo mucho y no sé si estarán leyendo esto :D

**A los que leyeron en silencio: **gracias también, también a los que lo pusieron en favoritos y alerta :D Les agradezco que me hallan acompañado hasta aquí :D

**ADVERTENCIA: habrá un capitulo extra, con más advertencias cuando lo publique je je je. Pero contendrá Yaoi y Yuri, si, relación de Chico x chico y Chica x chica. Lo publicare cuando pueda, lo juro. :D (la semana que viene o hoy mismo -_- porque me falta poco para terminarlo)**

**A LOS QUE LEEN HASTA AQUI, ¡ESTE ES EL FINAL! GRACIAS A TODOS :D**


	18. Extra 1 falta el 2

**Esto salió de la nada ja ja ja No empieza con el final del anterior capítulo, si no tiempo antes. MUCHO tiempo antes y luego al final si es en la fiesta del final :D**

ADVERTENCIA**: contiene Yuri y yaoi al 100%, algo de angustia je je je, eso no podía faltar :D Bueno es un intento de Elsa x Iris y Caspian x Harry, estáis advertidos :) Y hay saltos en el tiempo, puede que el párrafo que habla de Elsa no este cronológicamente igual al párrafo que habla de Harry. Ahora empezamos con…. (Tocan tambores)**

**.**

**.**

"Extra: SI HAY ALGO QUE ODIO…"

**.**

**.**

**Si hay algo que odio… es que siempre me fuiste inalcanzable.**

La bella reina miraba con dulzura a la ya joven liebre que entrenaba con su arco. Era hermosa, pero Elsa se sentía mal por los pensamientos que tenía a aquella niña. Porque quiera o no, Iris la había salvado de la soledad y poco a poco se fue instaurando en su corazón.

Pero no como la reina hubiera querido. Cada vez que la miraba, veía más que una amiga, más que una compañera… Ella negó con la cabeza.

Iris siempre la vería como una gran amiga, como una hermana, como una _madre_. Y no era correcto que ella pensara en la joven desde otra perspectiva, su pequeña no merecía eso.

La risa de la joven inundo toda la sala y la platinada miro hacia la joven otra vez, la cual había dado en él. La joven de ojos turquesas miro hacia la platinada y la saludo

-¡Esta vez lo he hecho! ¡Lo he logrado!- salto abrazando con cariño a la dama y haciendo que la reina se estremeciera, y le devolviera el afecto.

Pero se sentía mal, por no solo verla como la joven que era.

Se sentía mal que su corazón latiera así.

Y fue la primera vez en siglos que sintió, que de vuelta, había algo inalcanzable.

.

Los ojos plata miraban con cariño al moreno. Eran tan solo niños, pero el hijo del señor del tiempo se sentía a gusto mirando a su mejor amigo jugar y reír.

El bello mitad ángel se dio vuelta a mirarlo y le tomo de la mano.

-¡Vamos a jugar, Harry!- dijo feliz mientras empezaba a juntar la nieve del suelo. El pequeño castaño sonríe y corre detrás de su amigo.

Ese amigo que tiene tan cerca y tan inalcanzable a la vez.

**Si hay algo que odio… es ver que otras personas tienen más posibilidad que yo contigo.**

Elsa trata de sonreír, trata por lo menos de seguir cordial.

Pero no puede, no puede evitar sentir rabia contra aquel chico.

Vuelve a ladear la mirada y centrarla en ambos jóvenes.

Smith era un gran chico, de ojos verdes profundos y era como Iris, parecía un felino y tenía un pelaje de un fino color blanco.

Ambos están riendo y eso le causa un nudo en la garganta a Elsa. El hielo se extiende por el suelo, la reina trata de pararlo y suspirar.

Mira tristemente otra vez a ambos chicos. Ambos ríen. Se ven felices y ella no es capaz de quitarle su felicidad. Baja la mirada y dándosela vuelta se aleja de ambos.

No le gusta ver que hay personas que tienen más posibilidad que ella con su pequeña.

.

Harry no entiende lo que siente, solo sabe que el dolor se extiende dentro de su pecho al ver a su _amigo _besándose con aquella chica.

Trata de contenerse, de sentirse feliz por el moreno. Después de todo es su amigo. Y eso hacen los amigos ¿no?

Pero simplemente no puede, y no sabe muy bien que decir sobre esta emoción que lo invade. Lagrimas invaden sus ojos y el joven que parece de quince no sabe porque.

Debería sentirse bien, porque Caspian se ve feliz. Pero simplemente no puede y eso lo hace sentir más culpable de lo que ya se siente.

**Si hay algo que odio… es ver como cada vez que sonríes no es por mí.**

La reina trata de sonreír mientras la liebre habla de su nuevo amigo.

"que Smith esto" "que Smith aquello" "¿Sabes que Smith…"

Pero calla, porque aunque no le guste que utilice ese tono y esa sonrisa para hablar de él, le gusta escucharla hablar. Le encanta verla sonreír.

Pero prefiere, cuando ella es la que le hace sonreír.

-Y cariño… ¿volverá pronto?- murmura con dulzura. Aunque reza a todos los santos que diga "No volverá jamás" pero la suerte no está de su lado cuando su pequeña responde

-Pronto- y esa palabra logra dañar más de la cuenta a la reina de las nieves.

.

Harry trata de no sentirse mal cuando su amigo le presenta a su novia. Caspian se veía radiante y sonriente. La chica era inmortal y se llamaba Reina o Rene o algo con R.

Pero ahora eso ya no importaba, cuando el moreno sonríe y ve esa ilusión en sus ojos, no sabe porque se siente destrozado.

**Si hay algo que odio… es verte llorar**

Elsa suspira mientras camina por los pasillos de su palacio. Hace unos días que Milo, su pequeño niño había muerto. Aunque lo lloro y mucho, sabe que debe mantenerse firme.

Por si misma y por ella.

Cuando paso por la habitación de Iris se detuvo, dudando un poco toco la puerta. Como nadie respondió a la puerta, entro empujándola suavemente. La escena que encontró la destrozo completamente, la joven, la chica que había visto crecer y convertirse en una fuerte guerrera, se veía destrozada y perdida.

Estaba en medio de la cama, envuelta en las cobijas y sollozando, su arco y las flechas estaban desparramadas por el suelo. Toda la habitación es un caos, asimilándose a como se siente la pequeña en su interior.

-Iris…- susurro acariciando su cabeza levemente

-El… no… volverá… no…- la chica hipo levemente abrazando a la reina que se había sentado a su lado. Elsa la rodeo con sus brazos con todo el cariño que pudo darle y la oyó llorar.

Odiaba mucho verla así, pero sabía que necesitaba desahogarse. *

**Si hay algo que odio… es sentir lo que siento por ti.**

Harry suspiro, creía que su padre lo comprendería, pero no fue así. Más bien lo hecho, lo saco de su vida, solo por comentarle su pequeño secreto.

Se sentía mal por sentir eso por su mejor amigo, porque estaba mal. La mayoría de la sociedad lo tachaba de _pecado, _lo tachaba de _antinatural_. Su padre lo tachaba así.

Pero… ¿él tenía la culpa de sentir lo que sentía?

Una ligera lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla y sintió la herida de la espalda arder. No podía ir así con los demás, debía recuperarse un poco y luego continuar.

Al ver de nuevo esos ojos verdes, estuvo a punto de descontrolarse. Estuvo tan cerca… si tan solo se hubiera inclinado más… tal vez… NO

El joven agita su cabeza tratando de sacar esos pensamientos.

Porque está mal, está mal sentir lo que siente por el mitad ángel. Y el _odiaba _sentirlo…

El castaño resoplo. Ni el mismo se creía eso.

.

Elsa seguía recostada al lado de la liebre, la cual dormía en sus brazos. Luego de haber llorado un rato había caído rendida.

La rubia platinada observo el rostro de la joven y suspiro acariciando su mejilla. Besando con cariño la frente de su pequeña.

De pronto se sintió mal de eso y de la situación. No podía sentir eso por ella, simplemente no era lo correcto. Acaricio con dulzura su rostro antes de tratar de levantarse e irse. Pero antes de eso la liebre la tomo del brazo

-No te vayas… te necesito- susurro aun media dormida. Y a eso no pudo decirle que no.

Al acostarse de vuelta sintió un cosquilleo y que su corazón bombeaba más rápido, y se odio por sentir eso de su pequeña joven.

**Si hay algo que odio… son esos momentos en los cuales estas y no puedo controlarme**

Haber derrotado a Oscuridad y al señor del tiempo había sido un buen paso, aunque Oscuridad siguiera rondando por ahí, pensaría dos veces cuando atacar.

Elsa sonrió al ver a su joven niña, ahora convertida en la dama del tiempo. No pudo evitar sonreír orgullosa de lo que habían logrado.

Esta vez estaban todos juntos, Milo había vuelto y eran otra vez como una familia.

_Familia. _Solo eso, y no podía aspirar a más.

Iris se había puesto una tiara de gemas azules en la cabeza, en señal de que era la nueva espíritu que manejaba el tiempo y es su mano derecha traía un cetro. Su forma se había vuelto humana, aunque todavía conservaba su antigua forma y podría cambiarla cuando quisiera.

La reina no pudo evitar contemplarla, su cabello negro caía de una manera majestuosa sobre su espalda y esos ojos turquesas, que se veían tan inocentes. Su vestido de color verde olivo (Como usa la madre de Mérida) le quedaba extremadamente bien.

-Estas hermosa, tesoro- sonrió mientras la joven se daba vuelta y la abrazaba con cariño.

-Estoy feliz, por lo menos esta parte ya ha terminado- suspiro mientras se acurrucaba contra la reina de las nieves. La rubia platinada también la abrazo con cariño y al levantar la mirada quedaron demasiado cerca.

El corazón de la joven reina dio un vuelco y esa vez, no pudo detener el impulso. Se inclinó levemente y rozo los labios de la joven con los suyos.

.

Caspian y Harry hablaban en el jardín, todo estaba nevado y había encantadoras estatuas de hielo y flores de cristal.

-Me asuste cuando te envenenaron- susurro el mitad ángel mientras ambos se sentaban en un banco del lugar. El castaño medio sonrió.

-Con un padre como él… cualquier cosa se podía esperar- trato de ser gracioso, mas no daba mucha gracia que digamos. Harry medio sonrió con dulzura

-Lamento no haber llegado antes…- murmuro el moreno mientras lo abrasaba, ahora se daba cuenta que Caspian era unos centímetros más alto que él.

-No tiene importancia- susurro el castaño mirándolo directamente. Otra vez tenía sus lentes de contacto y no podía hacerle daño. Cuando el moreno le devolvió la sonrisa no pudo evitar sentirse de vuelta como colegiala enamorada.

Harry apoyo su mano en la mejilla de su compañero y suspiro. Caspian lo miro curioso y medio sonrió. Ante eso el castaño no pudo controlarse más, aunque después se arrepentiría, se acercó más a él probando esos labios que hace siglos había querido probar.

**Si hay algo que odio… es escapar de ti.**

Elsa al darse cuenta se hiso para atrás mirando casi aterrada hacia la joven. Balbuceo una disculpa antes de salir corriendo, tratando de escapar de la mirada turquesa, que la miraban entre sorprendida y confundida.

Elsa se tapó la boca angustiada y se dio la vuelta saliendo corriendo. Era la guardiana de la valentía, pero en lo que correspondía al amor no tenía experiencia.

Se sentía mal, muy mal, porque esto no debió haber pasado.

.

Harry se separó de él tiempo después mirándolo angustiado, balbuceo una disculpa antes de negar con la cabeza y salir del lugar lo más rápido posible.

Trato de no dar vuelta la cabeza y mirar los ojos confundidos del mitad ángel, porque sabía que si veía rechazo en ellos no sabría seguir viviendo.

**Si hay algo que odio… es que me conozcas tan bien.**

La reina no tardó en llegar al valle que tanto le gustaba, se sentía angustiada y muy triste ¿Qué pensaría ahora su pequeña de esto? ¿Cómo podría encararlo? Había guardado sus sentimientos por siglos, en el lugar más escondido de su alma. Había creído que podía controlarlos, que podría llegar a pasarlos por alto y seguir normal por toda la eternidad.

Y ahora, había arruinado todo.

La nieve se arremolinaba a su alrededor y ella con gran esfuerzo la detuvo. Bastante desanimada se sentó en un tronco tirado que había ahí.

Ahora nada seguiría igual, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas volver en el tiempo y detenerse, o no haber entrado en la habitación. No quería que su relación "fraternal" se rompiera, que ella la odiara.

Un suspiro salió de sus labios y sintió un nudo en la garganta ¿Ella la odiaría por esto?

-Elsa…- la voz de la joven dama del tiempo hiso encogerse levemente a la reina que suspiraba.

Maldita sea, la había encontrado.

.

Harry simplemente había aparecido en su casa sintiéndose miserable. Él no tenía ningún derecho de nada y tampoco para robarle _eso_. Un ligero sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas y se sentó en uno de los muebles tirados del lugar.

Era cierto, no había vuelto a su casa desde que lo encarcelaron, por lo tanto estaba tan desastrosa como la había dejado oscuridad.

De repente sintió las voces arremolinarse en su cabeza, igual que diversas imágenes y no pudo evitar levantarse negando. Eran las pesadillas, todo su estrés había abierto de nuevo ese resquicio en su mente.

-No es cierto…- murmuro mientras sentía su respiración agitarse. Había estado mal lo que hiso y ahora lo perdería, él se iría y jamás lo perdonaría. Él había creado su propia pesadilla y solo por no saber guardar sus sentimientos el caos se estaba desatando dentro de él.

Las pesadillas que tuvo en esa cárcel, con algunos recuerdos de su niñez. Se mezclaban y lo hacían sentir peor todavía.

-¿Harry?- esa voz lo hiso dar un respingo y miro casi alarmado hacia el moreno.

Genial, hasta los dioses lo odiaban.*

**Si hay algo que odio… es este maldito destino**

-Iris…- murmuro la reina mientras la joven se sentaba a su lado sobre el pasto y la nieve que se encontraban en el lugar –Yo… lo… lamento, no debí…- empezó a disculparse la rubia platinada, pero la joven de cabellos negros levanto una mano pidiéndole que se callara. Al albina no tardo en obedecer y la miro como pidiendo disculpas.

La joven suspiro y la miro.

-Siempre supe que era distinta a las demás espíritus, jamás me digne a salir con nadie en sentido romántico y formal. Jamás- al escucharla Elsa suspiro mirando hacia sus manos –Elsa… sé que tú siempre fuiste como hermana mayor para mí, estuviste cuando más te necesite, siempre me cuidaste y me diste hogar y compañía cuando pudiste irte y dejarme sola. Pero… hubo cosas que odie- al escuchar esas palabras Elsa trato de volver a disculparse, siendo callada de nuevo por la espíritu del tiempo, que puso sus manos en los labios de la platinada para callarla.

Cuando pudo, la joven prosiguió.

-Odiaba de alguna forma tu forma de hablarme- Elsa bajo la mirada sintiendo una daga en el corazón –Como me tratabas- un suspiro salió de la albina –Como eras conmigo y tu comportamiento- la reina no sabía muy bien que pensar ahora –Y lo que eras- Elsa la miro y trato de articular palabra, pero la joven siguió hablando –Y lo odiaba porque con tu personalidad y todo eso… solo hacías que cada día mi corazón latiera por ti, que las mañanas se iluminaran con tu sonrisa y que tu presencia llenara mi vida… así que ahora te pregunto… ¿Ese beso fue, porque realmente sientes algo por mi o por el momento?

.

Harry lo miro nerviosamente mientras Caspian analizaba el lugar y negaba con la cabeza al notarlo tan desordenado. El mitad ángel se sentó a su lado, recogiendo una silla del lugar.

-Lo lamento…- susurro el castaño mientras miraba el suelo apenado.

-¿Qué? ¿Por tus sentimientos por mí?- el moreno medio sonrió –Ya lo sabía Harry- suspiro mirándolo. El de ojos plata lo miro directamente, buscando en algún lugar de los ojos verdes un resquicio de mentira, pero no había y eso solo hiso que suspirara ¿Tan obvio era?

-¿Cómo lo…- mas Caspian saco una bolsa el cuaderno que se había llevado del lugar** y Harry no pudo evitar mirarlo sorprendido.

-¿¡Cómo?!- chillo avergonzado mientras tomaba el cuaderno en sus manos, no tenía nada demasiado personal, si no parte de su entrenamiento y diversas cosas que había aprendido… pero también, además de cuaderno para anotar experiencias, incluía ciertos sentimientos…

-Lo encontré aquí, creí… que si lo encontraban las pesadillas podía ser malo para ti y me lo lleve, y lo leí… en algunas partes- murmuro pasándose la mano por el cabello. Harry tan solo bajo la mirada mientras suspiraba.

-Lo lamento- volvió a repetir el castaño, el ángel lo miro interrogante y el de ojos plata medio sonrió –Por acerté pasar por esto- dijo apenado.

El moreno hiso que lo mirara y acaricio su mejilla.

-Siempre has sido mi mejor amigo, Harry- susurro –Siempre has estado ahí en múltiples ocasiones, importándote poco salir dañado, yo siempre te he puesto primero, porque era capaz de dejar cualquier cita para ir ayudarte y todo eso. Porque eso éramos ¿no? Eres mi mejor amigo… pero realmente quiero saber. Todo lo que dice ahí… ¿es cierto?

**Si hay algo que amo… Eres tú.**

Elsa se quedó congelada sin saber que responder. Miro directamente los ojos turquesas y profundos de la más joven y abrió la boca, pero en seguida la cerro. Ladeo la cabeza algo confundida.

Estaba en una encrucijada, debía decírselo o negarlo. Pero Iris se merecía que ella fuera sincera, y la joven reina lo sabía.

-Te he visto crecer desde que eres pequeña cariño- murmuro parándose y dándole la espalda mientras suspiraba –pronto mi cariño fraternal… se volvió más fuerte, yo quise negarlo y lo hice por varios siglos- dijo mirando ahora hacia el cielo estrellado que había en el lugar –Pelee con ese sentimiento… pero no pude contenerme- susurro, dándose vuelta mirándolo con angustia en sus ojos –Lo lamento…- susurro apenada.

La joven se levantó y le puso una mano en su hombro.

-¿Qué sientes por mí?- susurro

-Te amo- dijo apenada la platinada mientras la miraba. Su mirada azul era lo más sincera que podría ser, pero también estaba mezclada con miedo y angustia de despertar el odio verdaderamente en la pelinegra que la miraba.

La nueva Dueña del Tiempo medio sonrió acercándose a ella. Elsa cerró los ojos esperando alguna palabra hiriente e incluso un golpe, pero en cambio sintió los labios de la más joven sobre los de ella, mientras las manos de Iris sostenían su mejilla. No pudo evitar corresponderle y abrazarla.

Ambas se separaron luego por la falta de aire.

-Yo también te amo- y luego de sonreír, ambas volvieron a fundirse en un beso.

.

-¿Y luego de todo me lo preguntas?- suspiro Harry bajando su mirada mientras negaba con la cabeza y se paraba para ir al lado de la ventana y ver el horizonte –El señor del tiempo me dijo que era una anomalía… querer a alguien de esa forma. Que yo era un hombre… y me había criado con todo lo que siempre quise, que no podía hacerle esto y… que no podía soportarlo- Harry no pudo evitar suspirar, sintió la mano del moreno en su hombro y solo cerro los ojos sin permitirse mirarlo –En ese momento le creí- el chico trago saliva, mientras sentía levemente sus ojos picar –Que el… tenia suficientes razones para echarme así de su vida… Pero luego deje de sentirme culpable por eso. Él era mi padre, su deber era apoyarme… o por lo menos aceptarme o… algo- susurro mientras trataba de que su voz no sonara forzada. No iba a llorar por ese hombre. Nunca más.

Caspian suspiro mientras se puso a su lado. Aunque jamás lo admitió, odiaba al padre de su amigo por ello, por haberlo abandonado a si sin más.

Pero necesitaba que Harry mismo fuera el que le dijera que era lo que verdaderamente sentía.

-Harry…- murmuro mientras se ponía en frente de él y acariciaba levemente su mejilla con cariño. Los ojos plata lo miraron, chocándose con sus esmeraldas. El castaño medio sonrió y suspiro tratando de continuar y terminar respondiendo.

-En las pesadillas… en las de la cárcel… Mamá pensaba igual que él… Ella… ella era todo mi mundo… siempre he salido adelante por ella… porque aun cuando no este, ella siempre fue mi apoyo. Me dolió pensar en la posibilidad de que tal vez ella…- no pudo evitar bajar la mirada, pero luego la subió –Pero he estado recordando sus últimas palabras ¿sabes lo que me dijo?- el moreno negó con la cabeza y el chico medio sonrió –_No quiero que haya otra mujer en tu vida Harry, quiero ser la única. No te engañes. Nunca._

_Yo estaré orgullosa de cualquier camino que tomes, me importa muy poco que te guste… no quiero que te avergüences de lo que eres y sientes, nunca. Eres lo más hermoso de mi vida y lo que te haga feliz, me hará feliz a mí. No importa que tu padre crea que está mal y que el mundo crea eso, jamás te ocultes. Yo te apoyare siempre, desde haya arriba…_

Me lo dijo mientras tenía mi mano. Dios, tan solo tendría cuatro años, jamás lo había entendido_- _suspiro antes de mirarlo de nuevo.

Caspian medio sonrió acariciándolo con cariño.

-Y respondiendo a tu pregunta… Yo si te quiero, siempre lo hice…- murmuro avergonzado bajando su mirada mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban. Después de todo, el moreno ya lo sabía y no había entrado a la casa gritando insultos y con intención de golpearlo.

-No te pido que… me correspondas o algo así, podemos seguir igual- hablo suspirando mientras lo miraba. El moreno negó sonriendo levemente mientras tomaba el rostro de su amigo y besando suavemente sus labios.

.

**FIN!**

**.**

**.**

**El final fue meloso Xb je jeje Pobre Harry :( peor bueno, eso es lo que pasa por tener una familia como la suya. Esto fue un Casrry?, Haspian? je je o Elsiris? O Ilsa? XD**

**Lo hice con Elsa y con Harry porque la reina es mi personaje favorito en la película y Harry es mi personaje favorito en la historia :D**

**Ok, ya lo dije XD Quiero mucho al chico y tal vez por eso lo hago sufrir tanto ja ja ja**

**Creo que Caspian si tuvo novia alguna vez Xb Es un ángel muy sexy y era obvio que la tendría, aunque eso le haya partido el corazón en múltiples ocasiones a nuestro pequeño Harry :,( Iris en cambio, tuvo varios amigos, pero jamás una relación amorosa**

**El chico en la pareja de estos dos es Caspian**

*** Eso fue porque no me imagino a Caspian llorando, y si fuera al revés (Harry en ese estado) dejaría estar del punto de Harry XD**

*** Hasta los dioses lo odiaban: Es dicho por Hipo en Como entrenar a tu dragón 1, aunque él dice "Hasta los dioses me odian"**

**** No recuerdo en que capítulo, pero en uno Caspian se lleva un cuaderno de la casa ¿recuerdan? Es cuando van a buscarlo Xb**

**Este extra fue más difícil terminar que el anterior, porque este es el final definitivo :,( Tarde varios días escribiéndolo y no quería terminarlo je jeje :3 ¡PEROOOOOO! COMO NO QUIERO AUN HACERLO HABRA OTRO CAPITULO EXTRA, DONDE VEREMOS QUE PASO CON LOS DEMAS! :D**

**Dedicado a:**

-YARA SOSA a je je je ¡Hey! ¡Pero hubo beso entre Elsa e Iris! Aunque soy alguien muy detallista y si no explicaba cómo empezó no podía vivir ja ja jaja ¡Gracias, linda!

-Y a todos los que se dignaron a leer este extra

-Y F, quien me presto a Flare, la cual sentí era la pequeña cosa que faltaba para completa el grupo ¡Gracias, cariño! (aunque no apareció en el extra) Pero seguramente en el extra del extra si :D

-Deimon, Lilith y Diana, que me dieron permiso para utilizarlos para mis personajes ¡Gracias amigos! Y a mis hermanas aunque no leyeron esto la quiero mucho y por ellas empecé a escribir ¡Gracias CRIS Y CRYS!

-Y A TODOS POR ACOMPAÑARME, también los que leyeron silenciosamente y le dieron en favoritos y en alerta.

Esta es la segunda historia que termino y es de más de tres capítulos :D

**ADVERTENCIA: HABRA OTRO EXTRA ¿OK? Yo también quiero saber que ocurre con los demás :D **


	19. Chapter 19

**¿Ya leyeron el EXTRA anterior? Es 100% yaoi y Yuri. Este es… t ata ta…**

**ESTE ES EL SEGUNDO EXTRA! EL PRIMERO ES EL ANTERIOR.**

**¿Se me nota mucho que no quiero terminar la historia? Waaaaa! Pero este es el fin definitivo! :D Quería hacer estos dos extras para llenar todo los gustos je je je y porque mis hermanas querían saber qué onda con los demás .-.**

**Esto es en la fiesta. Ya saben. En el salón de hielo con luces de colores y música y una rica cena en un lado del salón (¿?) (En la primera parte, en la segunda diré donde están :D)**

**.**

**.**

Milo se acercó a Sira mientras suspiraba y con una copa de jugo.

-¿Así que la guardiana de la nobleza, he?- dijo divertido el muchacho, haciendo que la joven se diera vuelta a mirarlo medio sonriendo.

-¿Y tú de la paciencia? Aun no me lo creo- dijo la joven de ojos oro rodando los ojos. Ambos se miraron y luego desviaron su mirada incomodos. Milo limpio de alguna pelusa inexistente su saco de color azul y luego se dio vuelta a mirarla.

-Lo lamento- dijo al final, la pelirroja-negra se dio vuelta levantando una ceja –Eras mi mejor amiga y no pude decírtelo, lo lamento- se disculpó de nuevo. Sira no pudo evitar mirarlo algo dolida.

-¿Pero a Harry si? ¿Y a Flare?- ella se cruzó de brazos –no me lo creo- dijo desviando la mirada enojada.

-Necesitaba que Harry hiciera que su padre no se enterara que seguía vivo… Flare fue alguien que me encontré en mi camino, una amiga de hace tiempo. Aunque te tengo que ser sincero, yo fui el que fue a pedirle ayuda y no podía decirle que era un fantasma ¡Me hubiera cerrado la puerta en la cara!- dijo dramáticamente.

-¿Y porque no nos pediste ayuda a nosotros?- dijo esta vez suspirando.

-Era a ustedes que quería cuidar, nunca dude de sus habilidades… pero necesitaba hacer esto solo, sin ustedes- aclaro mientras ladeaba la cabeza.

-¿Y entonces para qué quieres que te disculpe?- dijo confundida

-Porque eres mi mejor amiga, y tu opinión me importa mucho- sonrió tomando su mano. La joven controladora del fuego medio sonrió y tomo un poco del jugo de su copa.

-En ese caso, vas a tener que ganarte mi confianza otra vez- dijo normalmente. Ella podía hacerse el rogar si quería. Milo no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, esa era la Sira que conocía.

-Siempre he sido perseverante y paciente- dijo divertido

-Ya lo veremos, ya lo veremos- dijo la joven maliciosamente.

Ambos se miraron y sonrieron

-¡Sira! ¡Milo!- grito alguien desde atrás haciendo que casi se les caiga el vaso de jugo, al darse vuelta encontraron a Lilith -¿Han visto a Caspian? No lo encuentro en ningún lado ¡Y ni que el salón fuera tan grande!- se quejó la guardiana de la unión.

-Creo que Harry, ni Elsa e Iris están- aclaro Milo mientras la miraba y luego a todo el salón. La morena resoplo y también miro a todos lados.

-Esos chicos…- suspiro antes de salir caminando.

En el otro lado de la sala Deimon trataba de controlar su nuevo poder.

-Esto es difícil- suspiro mientras trataba de des-telearañar toda la gran mesa con alimentos y bebidas. Una risa se escapó de atrás de él haciéndolo darse vuelta. Lilith y Diana lo miraban divertidas, el chico solo resoplo.

-No se rían- dijo algo cohibido mientras trataba otra vez.

-Dei, si no puedes controlarlo ¿para que lo pediste?- dijo la morena mientras se le acercaba.

-Puedo aprender- dijo el muchacho cruzándose de brazos en pose defensiva.

-Por lo que se, el hombre araña solo deja la telaraña, no la quita- hablo Flare mientras se acercaba, las dos chicas se miraron y Deimon suspiro rendido mientras miraba la mesa.

-Entonces que ¿las dejo ahí?- dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Podemos repararlo- sonrió la hibrida, haciendo que las otras dos chicas se miraran curiosas.

-¡Podríamos ponerlo de mantel!- Dijo feliz Diana mientras los cuatro guardianes ponían mano a la obra para lograr quitar este desastre.

.

.

Algunos meses después, estaban en el mismo salón tratando de ordenar todo.

-No pongas tantas velas, que vas a derretir el hielo- dijo preocupado Milo mientras Sira prendía una vela más y la ponía sobre la mesada. La joven l miro levantando una ceja.

-Es navidad ¿ok?- dijo mientras encendía las velas que el joven del hielo había apagado.

-¡Vas a hacer que el palacio se derrita!- salto el chico.

-Eso es imposible, afuera está nevando y el hielo es suficientemente resistente, sino fuera así ¿Cómo crees que prenderían fuego dentro de un iglú?- hablo Flare mientras aparecía con los platos de color blanco con decoraciones navideñas y los ponía sobre la mesa.

Milo resoplo molesto y Sira sonrió con triunfo.

-¡Gracias!- dijo feliz la joven mientras la otra solo respondía "de nada". Milo estaba por decir otra cosa cuando los gritos provenientes del salón llamaron su atención.

-¡Yo quiero poner la estrella en el árbol!- gritaba furiosa Lilith mientras tiraba del adorno. Del otro lado un molesto Deimon trataba de hacerse con la estrella.

-¡Yo la vi primero! ¡Yo quiero ponerla!- se quejó el muchacho. Elsa estaba del lado izquierdo del árbol poniendo decoraciones de hielo, mientras Iris se encargaba de poner las esferas de colores.

-Ya, déjense de pelear- dijo Caspian mientras les quitaba la estrella a ambos y desplegando sus alas llegaba a la punta del pino para ponerla al fin.

-ooooh- dijeron apenados el guardián de la vida y de la unión.

-Podrían ayudar a Flare con la mesa si se van a estar peleando- hablo Harry mientras ponía una de esas decoraciones en las paredes

–Diana fue recién a ayudarla- dijo Lilith.

-Pues bien, Dei ayúdame con las decoraciones de las paredes, Lilith encárgate de las luces- mando en seguida el castaño mientras le pasaba las cosas a cada uno. Suspirando ambos se pusieron a ayudar a sus compañeros.

Flare y Diana habían adornado la mesa de una forma espectacular, las servilletas estaban acomodadas con los cubiertos, había algunas decoraciones en algunos lugares y el mantel era rojo con detalles verdes. En el medio de la mesa había como una escultura de hielo de un arbolito de navidad en miniatura.

Las luces estaban alrededor del arbolito y había algunas en las paredes, además que las velas daban un toque más hogareño al lugar. Todo estaba muy lindo y se respiraba un aire a familia.

Todos se sentaron en sus lugares, mientras un muñequito de nieve ponía la cena en la mesa.

-Es raro comer, es decir no lo necesitamos…- hablo Deimon mientras disfrutaba de su comida favorita. Todos lo miraron sonriendo.

-Es una tradición que tenemos, solemos comer algo para navidad antes de las doce- hablo Iris mientras sonreía bellamente.

-Y es nuestra primera navidad juntos como familia y como guardianes- hablo Elsa mientras tomaba la mano con cariño de la joven de su lado.

-Ya somos una familia- dijo Lilith rodando los ojos y riendo levemente.

-Siempre lo hemos sido, solo nos faltaba darnos cuenta- hablo el ángel mientras los miraba de reojo.

-¿En años nuevo también lo aremos?- pregunto de manera curiosa Flare.

-Estoy casi seguro de que si, al menos que no podamos celebrarlo por alguna urgencia del mundo- dijo Harry divertido.

-Estoy segura de que si, ni que fuera el fin del mundo ¿no?- y no pudieron evitar empezar a reírse.

Al llegar las doce todos alzaron sus copas y bridaron, deseándose una muy felices navidades.

Aunque no podían pedir nada mejor, estar todos juntos, en familia y en un hogar.

Y nada ni nadie podría quitárselos.

.

**Quería verlos en algo familiar, como una cena de navidad, me pareció un buen detalle como para terminar :,( ahora sí, adiós!**

**Los quiero mucho, mucho.**

**Dedicado a:**

**F: Gracias por todo y por seguirme, otra vez gracias por Flare. Ese personaje se nota que es complicado :D Pero espero haberlo adaptado bien :D ¡Saludos!**

**Yara sosa: gracias también por todo. En el anterior extra te di lo que querías je jeje ¡Gracias por seguirme hasta aquí!**

**Mis hermanas: ¿Cuántas veces se los he agradecido ya? ¡No importa! ¡gracias, gracias!**

**Y a mis amigos, y a los que leen en silencio.**

**Ahora si, esta historia a llegado a su fin. (tal vez cerca de las fiestas haga un especial de Frozen) ¡ADIOS! Y ¡GRACIAS!**


End file.
